


Sotto il sole di Roma

by Ezioilmiomentore



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezioilmiomentore/pseuds/Ezioilmiomentore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio Auditore da Firenze, maestro asesino de una hermandad que va creciendo día con día, por fin ha aceptado su destino y vive sin duda sus años más prósperos. Aún con algunos enemigos de los cuales encargarse personalmente, Ezio recibe la visita inesperada de un viejo y querido amigo que le hará cuestionarse entre otras cosas, si el rumbo que está tomando su vida estará yendo en la dirección equivocada sólo por su sed de venganza y respuestas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que escribí mi último fic. Cuando terminé de jugar el nuevo juego de Assassin's Creed: Black Flag, me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza sobre un fic de Edward Kenway y aún tengo ganas de hacerlo pero mi asesino favorito siempre me llama primero, es mí muso y siempre acompañado de un extra le viene como anillo al dedo; cierto personaje que admiro y amo aún más por el videojuego: Leonardo Da Vinci. Estoy jugando el Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, así que esta historia se desarrolla justo en esa etapa de la vida de Ezio Auditore. Las fechas y hechos son un poco distintas a como se desarrollaron en el juego. Sin más que agregar, sólo espero que les guste.
> 
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Ubisoft. Otros yo me los inventé. Leonardo Da Vinci a la humanidad. No recibo ni un florín o algún otro tipo de moneda por esto, únicamente el placer de juntar a una de mis parejas favorita.

 

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

(Bajo el sol de Roma)

**Capítulo 1**

 

 

Después de haber liberado la mayor parte de Roma de la influencia de los Borgia, -al menos por el momento- Ezio Auditore solo estaba esperando, acechando mejor dicho, a sus presas, los Borgia. No podía simplemente matarlos en ese instante como tanto había insistido Maquiavelo. Primero porque después de haber rescatado a Caterina Sforza de las manos del depravado español,  _Cesaré_ , había salido de la ciudad; y de Rodrigo Borgia, ni rastro habían encontrado y segundo, porque estaba tan ocupado esos días reclutando ciudadanos para que se unieran a su causa. La liberación de Roma apenas había comenzado y le esperaba mucho trabajo por delante.

A sus cuarenta años, Ezio aún continuaba en esa lucha que parecía no tener fin. Llevaba más de dos décadas con ese peso sobre sus hombros, y con tantas perdidas en el camino. Seguramente si se sentaba un momento y pensaba en ello, se volvería loco. Pero no había manera de cambiar el pasado por más doloroso que este fuera, así que mantenía su mente ocupada ideando estrategias para liberar las otras zonas de conflicto en vez de revivir recuerdos que intentaba enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo yendo y viniendo en misiones para entrenar a sus discípulos. No era tarea fácil pero él ya era todo un experto. Era el respetado maestro de la orden. ' _Il Mentore_ '. Maquiavelo lo había ascendido a ese rango. Ahora era su responsabilidad guiar a la hermandad, y eso haría. Terminar con su parte de la historia. No importaba a donde le llevara esto o que consecuencias trajeran con ello.

 

* * *

Ezio, que regresaba de una misión en la cual habían sido asediados, entró a la guarida de los asesinos, su traje bañado en sangre. En ese momento dos de sus aprendices lo cogieron antes de que cayera al suelo. Caterina Sforza que aún se encontraba ahí, al verlo soltó un grito que resonó en todo el lugar.

" _Sto bene_ " Alcanzó a decir Ezio, con la voz entrecortada. "La sangre no es mía" Salvatore y Vicenza lo colocaron en la silla junto a una chimenea mientras Caterina les ordenaba traer agua limpia.

"Deberías de parar de hacer esto, Ezio" La mujer le aconsejó, ayudándole al mentor a quitarse todas las armas que llevaba encima, que aun goteaban sangre. "Ya no eres tan joven para escalar edificios y andar tras cuanto objetivo se te ocurra ¿sabes? ¿No se supone que tus aprendices pueden hacerlo por ti?"

" _Che diavolo ci fai qui?_ " Ezio bufó, perdiendo los modales. Siempre era muy educado, sobre todo con las damas, y especialmente con aquellas con las que había compartido más que el lecho, pero cuando alguien, quien fuera, le hería el ego, se le olvidaban las buenas maneras que sus padres le habían enseñado desde pequeño. Caterina también parecía conocer mucho a Ezio y su caballerosidad; nunca este le había hablado de tal manera. Su cara de asombro, y el sonrojo que la teñía logró que el mentor cogiera en su mano el rostro de la mujer en cuestión; delicadamente la levantó un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos con culpabilidad. "Estoy bien, _mía cara_. Nos sobrepasaron en número y Massi…" No alcanzó a completar la frase. A pesar de que no era muy común que Ezio demostrara sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, no pudo evitar revivir el sangriento momento cuando cuatro guardias habían asesinado a su fiel aprendiz, quien valientemente se colocara de escudo humano para protegerle. Aun podía sentir su cuerpo desvaneciéndose sobre él, la sangre bañando su traje, su armadura, su rostro. Tenía que tomar un baño y deshacerse de esas ropas, el olor a muerte lo estaba enfermando.

Todos los aprendices presentes enmudecidos por las tristes noticias, intentaron ser fuertes. Ninguno deseaba mostrarse débil frente al mentor, sin embargo, todos estaban afectados. Eran una familia, muchos huérfanos, sin hogar; cada uno de ellos había sido acogido por Ezio. Perder a un miembro de la hermandad nunca era fácil.

"¿Haremos una ceremonia, mentor?" Filo, uno de los primeros aprendices que Ezio reclutara, preguntó respetuosamente.

Ezio suspiró pesadamente y respondió: "No pudimos recuperar el cuerpo" Dijo sin mirar al muchacho que apenas alcanzaba los veinte años. Nadie en el gremio era tan joven como cuando el mismo se había hecho asesino sin pedirlo. Nadie le había preguntado si ese era su deseo. Le habían arrancado no solo su juventud sino también a su familia. Jamás pudo hablar con su padre sobre su vida secreta como asesino, y ahora ya de todos modos era imposible.

Filo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó unos pasos, todo quedando en silencio una vez más, hasta que Ezio habló poco después.

"Es tiempo de que regreses a casa, Caterina. Tus hijos te esperan"

"¡No volveré, Ezio!" Caterina exclamó indignada, cruzándose de brazos. "Aquí soy más útil"

Ezio se frotó las sienes conforme se levantaba de la silla. A veces la terquedad de esa mujer le exasperaba "El peligro nos rodea. Mientras no asesine a los Borgia, tú corres peligro. No puedo arriesgarme a que te hagan daño, a que te atrapen de nuevo" Y como no quería más discusiones terminó agregando: "Partirás esta misma noche. Mis amigos mercenarios y dos de mis aprendices te escoltaran hasta Florencia"

El mentor florentino abandonó la guarida. Ya afuera, subió a su caballo y cabalgó a todo galope hasta su villa, la cual había adquirido hacia un par de meses; ya cansado de dormir en su estudio en la casa de los asesinos y en la 'Rosa en flor', decidió hacerse de su propio espacio. Algunas veces deseaba estar solo y meditar, otras simplemente entrenar por su cuenta.

El asesino dejó el caballo en los establos y entró a la casa, a pesar de que era muy grande para solo una persona, en ocasiones su madre y su hermana lo visitaban y pasaban las mañanas desayunando en el jardín que estaba adornado con las flores más coloridas de toda Italia, con árboles frutales creando un camino hasta la entrada trasera y tres majestuosas fuentes de mármol de diosas semidesnudas a lo largo de los vergeles. Aun si la casa necesitaba de muchos mantenimientos, Ezio no contaba con empleados fijos, éstos solo entraban y salían después de limpiar la casa; su madre era la encargada de esa tarea.

Ezio Auditore fue directo a su habitación y se desnudó, dejando un camino de ropas ensangrentadas hasta el baño. Llenó la tina con agua caliente y se deslizó dentro; el líder de la orden de los asesinos dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, y se relajó. Se sentía tan bien que se sumergió un momento y ahí se quedó, aguantando la respiración. Su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas con imágenes de la muerte de Massi. Sabía que los había entrenado bien, a todos sus aprendices; las últimas palabras del muchacho habían sido para él. Massi le agradeció. Al final era lo único que importaba. Su aprendiz no se sintió solo, sabía que Ezio, su mentor, su familia, junto con los demás asesinos, estuvieron ahí con él, siempre, hasta en su último aliento.

Ezio emergió de la humeante bañera y escuchó un llamado a su puerta. Sus sentidos estaban más agudizados que los de cualquier persona normal. Rápidamente buscó ropa limpia, -esperaba no necesitar su armadura- así que simplemente cogió una camisa, pantalones y sus botas, y su inseparable compañera, su daga oculta. Ezio se preguntaba quién podría ser, era ya muy tarde para que su madre o su hermana lo visitaran, y siempre avisaban con anticipación con algún mensajero confiable antes de arribar. Únicamente unos pocos conocían el sitio exacto de su ubicación, Maquiavelo, el zorro y sus aprendices. Quien tocara a esas horas, podía darse por muerto. Detrás de la puerta principal preparó la daga, pero al escuchar la voz de una mujer, retrajo la hoja.

" _Apri la porta, tesoro_ " Susurró una femenina voz que él reconoció al instante.

Sin pensarlo más lo hizo y ahí estaba ella, esa mujer testaruda a la cual le ordenó que partiera de inmediato, no obstante, el maestro asesino no estaba enojado, simplemente la miró y sacudió la cabeza. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Caterina pasó a su lado y le dedicó una mirada provocativa que Ezio respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Quería despedirme de ti. Me marcharé en unas horas" La mujer colocó su capa sobre un sillón, dejando al descubierto un elegante vestido rojo carmesí que se entallaba a su bien definida cintura, pero los ojos de Ezio se dirigieron a otro punto en específico, el escote. Caterina advirtió esto y soltó una risita. Ella sabía cómo atraer la atención de ese encantador florentino.

"Si bien no me gustan mucho las despedidas,  _dolcezza_ , estoy seguro que me harás cambiar de opinión, ¿o me equivoco?" Ezió no pudo evitar lamerse los labios en anticipación. Caterina caminó casualmente hacia una de las ventanas para enseguida girar despacio pero seductoramente, encontrándose siendo devorada por esa penetrante mirada. Ezio siempre caía en su juego. Ella era una mujer poderosa y peligrosa, no solo por su nombre.

"¿Recuerdas que dije que lo que había pasado en Monteriggioni fue solo por…?" La mujer no terminó la última palabra, su voz se quedó atorada en su garganta ¿en qué momento había aparecido Ezio a su lado? Se movía tan rápido y tan sigiloso que casi era imposible seguirle el rastro. En un parpadeo ese hombre te podía asesinar. Afortunadamente para Caterina, ese no era el caso. Ezio la haló hacia su pecho y le susurró tan cerca, que la mujer sintió el pelo de la nuca erizándosele. "Ezio…" Caterina susurro con un tono de ruego en la voz antes de que sus labios fueran capturados en un beso profundo. Ella no pudo evitar gemir dentro de esa ardiente boca cuando los ávidos dedos del mentor se deslizaron entre sus semi descubiertos senos; su pecho subiendo y bajando con dolorosa rapidez. Él deseaba desesperadamente enterrar otra más necesitada parte de su anatomía en un lugar más caliente que ese.

El maestro asesino era más letal que ella, no solo con sus enemigos, en las artes amatorias mataba de placer a todas las mujeres que pasaban por su cama. Saberse poseedor de tan extraordinario don con las damas, le llenaba de orgullo. El hombre no quería perder más tiempo, ese día había sido terrible y tenía que mejorar de alguna manera. El irresistible asesino levantó a Caterina en brazos y la llevó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Aun a su edad, Ezio era ágil, fuerte y como los buenos vinos, mejoraba con los años.

 

* * *

Ezio Auditore aun yacía boca abajo en su cama, los cálidos rayos del sol apenas filtrándose por la ventana, caían sobre la piel desnuda de la bien esculpida espalda del mentor.

No se pasaría todo el día acostado por más que la noche anterior hubiese estado llena de desbordante pasión en los brazos de Caterina Sforza. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y era sin duda lo mejor. Ella ya no estaba ahí, no más. Mientras más lejos del peligro estuviera, él estaría más tranquilo y entonces si podía dedicarse completamente a su misión. La echaría de menos, no lo negaría, pero al final, todos se iban, tarde o temprano.

 

* * *

El mentor necesitaba un traje nuevo, así que cabalgando hacia la ciudad, con solo su ropa normal y su daga oculta, se dirigió al sastre. Vittorio era el más indicado, éste nunca decepcionaba a la clientela más acaudalada de la zona.

" _Signore_ , Auditore!" El anciano lo recibió gustosamente al verle llegar a su sastrería.

" _Buongiorno_ " El asesino saludó cortésmente. El sastre había estado trabajando en varios trajes para Ezio. El mentor escogió uno con matices ébano, -como el color de su cabello-,que además llevaba algunas tonalidades en rojo e incrustaciones de oro. El sastre lo llamó 'Ébano del humedal'. Era común que los sastres, como los artistas que eran, nombraran sus obras de arte hechas en tela. El señor Vittorio era sin dudas un virtuoso en la confección de prendas, tenía tan buen gusto y conocía a la perfección las preferencias de cada uno de sus clientes, en especial de Ezio. Esta vez el sastre dedicó toda la mañana a terminar el traje para su cliente favorito. Valía la pena cerrar su local para atender solo a Ezio, la paga siempre era generosa. El florentino le retribuía con mucho más de lo que costaban en realidad los trajes y él, lógicamente, nunca se quejaba por ello.

A Ezio no le gustaba esperar tanto tiempo en un solo sitio por lo que aprovechó para visitar a su hermana en ' _El Rosa in Fiore_ ' Ya se había hecho a la idea que su hermana manejara el burdel, y era muy buena en eso aunque él nunca lo admitiría frente a ella.

Pasadas unas horas volvió con Vittorio y ataviado con su nuevo traje salió del taller luciendo tan elegante y cautivador que empezó a atraer miradas, muchas más de las damas que de los caballeros; las de ellos eran de pura envidia, pero en seguida para no levantar sospechas metió la mano en uno de los bolsos que traía consigo y arrojó dinero al suelo para crear una distracción. No necesitaba llamar la atención de los guardias tan temprano.

Entonces fue perdiéndose entre la multitud, aunque un par de brillantes ojos azules no podían apartarse de él.

" _Buongiorno, messere_ " Una suave voz le saludo a sus espaldas, tan familiar que le causó escalofríos. Ezio se giró sobre sus pies y pensó por un momento que era solo una alucinación. El pintor se veía tan real para ser una ilusión que descartó esa posilibildad.

"¿Leonardo?  _Ehi, amico mio. Non ci credo!_ " Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ezio Auditore y antes de que Leonardo Da Vinci respondiera, el florentino lo atrajo hacia si en un fuerte abrazo que casi deja sin aliento al rubio.

Muy a pesar de la voz de su conciencia que le ordenaba alejarse, Leonardo se quedó un rato más así, devolviéndole el amigable gesto, hasta que el artista se apartó un poco de su querido amigo y le habló en voz baja.

" _Seguimi_ , Ezio. No tan de cerca" Leonardo avanzó cautelosamente hasta un banquillo y dibujó una marca en un extremo de este e inmediatamente se sentó del otro lado. " _Siediti, mio caro amico. Come stai?_ "

Ezio se acomodó sobre la marca en el banco un poco desconcertado e intentó mirar a su amigo pero este le ordenó hacerlo hacia el frente, ser discretos, como si no se conocieran, cosa que era sumamente difícil de hacer ya que no había visto a su amigo desde hacía ya algunos años; aun así, obedeció.

"Estoy muy bien. Algo sorprendido de verte aquí en Roma he de admitir" Dijo, su mirada clavada en el suelo mientras charlaba con su amigo pintor, si a eso se le podía llamar charlar. "Y ¿tú?" El asesino preguntó y levantó un poco la vista para observar a las doncellas que se detuvieron frente al mercader de arte.

"No tan bien como tú" Leonardo suspiró afligido. "He estado trabajando para los… Borgia" Y se apuró a explicar "En contra de mi voluntad" Susurró apenado. De reojo analizó cada detalle de ese hombre. En su refinada vestimenta, en la capucha que celosamente cubría la mitad de su cabeza y rostro, y una barba de candado bien recortada que sutilmente resguardaba esa pecaminosa boca.

Ezio por su parte miró por el rabillo del ojo al artista florentino. Se veía cansado, temeroso y más delgado de lo que recordaba, y usaba una barba descuidada.

" _Questo mi dispiace, amico_. Sé que has hecho algunas armas para los Españoles" El asesino musitó mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con su daga oculta; Leonardo notó eso y sonrió tenuemente.

"No les he dado una de mis mejores creaciones, esa la he reservado para ti"

Ezio Auditore ladeó la cabeza hacia el pintor y arqueó una ceja, sonriendo con complicidad.

"No puedo esperar para verla, amigo"

Leonardo lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de levantarse. "Tendrás que hacerlo, Ezio. Esta ha sido una corta visita. No debemos arriesgarnos a ser vistos por los guardias de Cesar Borgia. Debes ser paciente y muy pronto podrás usarla" El artista echó un último vistazo a su amigo antes de decir las últimas palabras. "Busca esa misma marca en unos días en otro punto y ahí nos reuniremos de nuevo. Cuídate" El pintor florentino caminó hacia una calle, alejándose del campo de visión de Ezio.

¡Malditos Borgia! Maldijo en voz baja. Ezio no podía ni siquiera platicar son su amigo después de tantos años de no verse.

 

* * *

Dos días más tarde de su fugaz reunión con Leonardo, Ezio volvía de una misión con dos de sus aprendices cuando un tercero, que cabalgaba hacia ellos, les hizo detenerse en seco para avisarle al mentor de la localización de un banco marcado cerca del coliseo. Ezio les ordenó se adelantaran al escondite y enseguida montó su negro caballo, dirigiéndose al segundo punto elegido.

Al llegar ahí, la señal estaba bien trazada sobre la madera, una mano que apuntaba justo en una de las esquinas. Y Ezio aguardó. Más de lo que hubiese querido, en realidad. Varias largas horas transcurrieron y Leonardo apareció, hallando tendido tranquilamente al asesino en la banca; al sentir su presencia, éste se enderezó y compuso su semblante que era de total hastío.

" _Buongiorno_ , Leonardo" El líder de los asesinos murmuró al acomodarse en su sitio.

"Buenos días, Ezio" El pintor respondió, extendiéndole un paquete al otro hombre. Ezio lo abrió impacientemente. "Lamento la demora. Me entretuvieron unos asuntos con los Españoles"

Ezio no reaccionó a la disculpa, estaba tan absorto ante el regalo de su amigo, una doble hoja oculta.

" _Grazie, grazie infinite!_ " El moreno no lograba contener la emoción. Era un arma magnifica. Como todas las creaciones de Leonardo. Vaya ser prodigioso.

Leonardo asintió satisfecho. Ezio era su mejor amigo y haría por él todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para facilitarle más sus misiones.

" _Andiamo, amico_ " Ezio se puso en pie y caminó hacia su caballo, montándolo ágilmente en un solo movimiento que apenas notó el artista.

" _Ma che dici?_ " El erudito musitó intranquilo y negó con la cabeza "No puedo, Ezio"

"Me importan una mierda los Borgia, Leonardo, tú vienes conmigo" Extendió su mano hacia el otro hombre quien no parecía muy convencido. No paraba de mirar a todos lados, frotándose las manos. Era muy arriesgado pero tan emocionante al mismo tiempo. Al fin decidió aceptar la propuesta y alcanzó a tomar el antebrazo de su amigo antes de ser jalado hacia arriba, justo frente a él.

A todo galope emprendieron la huida hasta la villa. Leonardo no paraba de reír nerviosamente. La brisa golpeaba contra su cara al tiempo que todo el paisaje iba quedando atrás de ellos en segundos. Se sentía como si estuvieran volando. Gracias a su amigo, el rubio podía apreciar esa sensación de libertad de la que los Borgia lo privaran por tantos meses.

Ezio no podía dejarlo, no debía abandonarlo a su suerte. Al menos por ese momento le estaba devolviendo la alegría a ese hombre solitario, y se sentía estupendo. La risita de su amigo era contagiosa, pronto los dos empezaron a reír como dos locos. Entonces Leonardo extendió sus brazos por un instante como un águila en pleno vuelo. Ezio seguía guiando al caballo, sus manos sosteniendo fijamente las riendas, sin perder detalle del sonriente rostro de su querido amigo. Era como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, o quizá era sencillamente que Leonardo veía la vida de forma distinta a los demás. Eso debía ser. De cualquier manera, Ezio sentía que Leonardo le revitalizaba de una forma que nadie más lo hacía.

 

* * *

Leonardo quedó fascinado por el ostentoso interior de la villa Auditore. No era que nunca antes disfrutase de admirar tanta riqueza junta. Habiendo trabajado con hombres mucho más adinerados, el inventor había sido llevado a  _palazzos_  cubiertos de oro y piedras preciosas, pero ese lugar no solo rebosaba de lujo, también era acogedor. Estatuas de mármol de distintos tamaños engalanaban las estancias de la planta baja, muebles de fresno y nogal tapizados con soberbias telas contrastaban con los cuadros de las paredes del gran salón. Largas cortinas festoneadas de terciopelo verde esmeralda embellecían perfectamente los ventanales. El diseño de la mesa del comedor era solemne, cuatro patas de león labradas en madera de olmo soportaban el peso de la ricamente decorada parte superior, aunque sin duda el mejor toque se lo daban sendos libreros empotrados en uno de los muros, con libros y libros forrados en distintas tonalidades que tentaban a aventurarse a tocarlos.

Después del recorrido que dieron a la casa, Ezio se había desaparecido por un par de minutos, consiguiendo un poco de comida y vino para su invitado. Colocó unas copas y una bandeja llena fruta, carne, pan y quesos sobre la elegante mesa central con incrustaciones de mármol. Quién creería que en tan suntuosa residencia no hubiese sirvientes atendiéndoles como a reyes.

El asesino entonces removió su capa y armadura. Los espaldares, brazales y peto fueron dejados sobre una silla tijera, el hombre quedándose sin otra cosa más que una fina camisa de lino blanco, sus pantalones y las grebas cubriendo la mitad de sus piernas.

"Que casa tan magnifica, Ezio" Leonardo lo felicitó al recibir una copa de vino de manos del otro hombre. "Me alegra verte prosperando tan deprisa y envejeciendo con tanta gracia"

" _Non sono così vecchio_ " Masculló el mentor asesino. Apenas estaba en sus cuarenta, en su mejor edad, a su parecer.

Leonardo soltó una risita. "Jamás dije eso. Has malinterpretado mis palabras. Te estaba dando un cumplido, mi querido amigo" Bebió un pequeño sorbo de su copa, deleitándose con el delicioso sabor del afrutado vino tinto, y enseguida comió una uva.

"No has probado la carne" Ezio se llevó un pedazo a la boca seguido de un trozo de queso, vaciando su copa de un trago para después rellenarla de nuevo.

"No como carne, Ezio" Leonardo tomó dos uvas más. "De hecho, nada que provenga de animales, si puedo evitarlo"

" _Oh no, non lo sapevo, mi dispiace_ " El anfitrión se disculpó apenado. El artista nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Eran grandes amigos y no sabía cosas tan simples como esas.

"No te preocupes, Ezio. Sólo que creo firmemente que todos los seres vivos deben ser respetados. La mera idea de infligir daño a cualquier animal o criatura viviente sólo para satisfacer mi paladar traiciona mis propias creencias, pero sin duda respeto lo que tu elijas para ti mismo, y agradezco tu hospitalidad, _Il mio buon amico_ "

Ezio alzó su copa en señal de brindis y la llevó directamente a sus labios, dejándola vacía por segunda ocasión.

Mientras Leonardo apuraba su copa, el asesino se deshizo del plato con la carne. Si bien su amigo no parecía ofendido, prefirió no incomodarlo de ninguna manera. Cuando regresó a la habitación, su amigo ya había llenado hasta el borde las dos copas.

" _Grazie infinite, vecchio mio_ " Ezio se tendió en el sofá, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

Pasaron las siguientes tres horas conversando y bebiendo. Varias botellas se hallaban ya dispersas a sus pies y ambos hombres se habían trasladado a la habitación contigua, una con una fastuosa chimenea y cojines dispuestos sobre el tapete. Los dos se recostaron ahí para seguir con su amena charla. Leonardo le platicaba sobre sus inventos, sobre los Borgia, y Ezio sobre sus misiones; sobre cómo iba creciendo la hermandad, de lo cual estaba sumamente orgulloso, cosa que Leonardo sabía, él también compartía ese mismo sentimiento.

"Debo irme, amigo" Dijo el artista un poco después de un largo silencio.

Ezio se apoyó sobre su codo y se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. "No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?"

"Tengo mi taller, y los Borgia me buscaran seguramente cuando no sepan de mí en varias horas. No es conveniente arriesgarlo todo" Leonardo se sentó y cerró los ojos. Él estaba bastante borracho ya, quizás no tanto como Ezio, pero eso se debía a que había bebido mucho menos vino que su amigo. Ezio era el que había vaciado casi todas las botellas él solo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" El líder asesino inquirió.

" _Sto molto bene, grazie_ " Leonardo abrió los ojos y los clavó en los del otro hombre. Era tan masculino, tan condenadamente bello. Su mirada trazó las facciones de ese atractivo rostro tan despacio, como una caricia; poco a poco y sin prisas sus ojos fueron bajando por la barbilla cubierta de vello marrón oscuro hasta desaparecer dentro de la abertura de la camisa de lino que revelaba un poco de piel morena, esa piel que se le antojaba perfecta. El artista florentino sacudió ciertos pensamientos lujuriosos que revoloteaban en su cabeza "Es tiempo de marcharme" Declaró el inventor.

La risa seductora de Ezio tiñó de carmesí las mejillas del pintor, y era una suerte que llevara esa abundante barba para ocultarlo.

" _Non è che voglio ritirarmi_ " Se apresuró a aclarar.

"No puedo dejarte ir, Leonardo. Has visto el camino hasta aquí. Debí vendarte los ojos pero no lo pensé. Si deciden interrogarte podrías darles mi ubicación aunque no lo quisieras. Esos Borgia tienen métodos de tortura tan perversos que hasta un inocente se declararía culpable" La voz algo rasposa del asesino y el semblante imperturbable de este, causó desconcierto al artista. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y se levantó de un salto.

Entonces el moreno estalló en carcajadas, e incorporándose a medias, jaló a su amigo de los pantalones hacia el suelo para que cayera sobre los almohadones junto a él. "Estaba bromeando.  _Io sono troppo ubriaca, mio caro amico e fratello_ " Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Leonardo dejó escapar un suspiro, aliviado, y hundió la nuca en el cojín. Confiaba en Ezio ciegamente pero cuando hablaba de tal manera, con ese rostro impasible, una parte de él temía que fuesen ciertas las palabras dichas por él.

"Ezio… me apena pedirte esto pero…"

El mentor se colocó de lado, prestándole atención al pintor. "¿Qué necesitas? Pídeme lo que quieras y es tuyo" Ezio ofreció sin dejar de mirar directamente hacía a esos ojos azules.

Leonardo tragó duro. Tenía muchas ideas en mente de que pedir que podría ser indudablemente más placentero que a lo que se refería en un principio, pero jamás se aventuraría a confesárselas al asesino. El maldito alcohol le estaba nublando su buen juicio y le maldijo mentalmente.

"Necesito algo de dinero para materias primas. Los Borgia no me pagan bien. No te lo pediría si no fuese…" Leonardo no pudo finalizar la oración. Ezio hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que ni se preocupara.

" _Ma che figli di puttana!_ " Escupió con inmensa ira. Levantándose del suelo se fue trastabillando hasta su estudio. Leonardo se incorporó y aguardó.

Por un segundo mientras estaba solo, Leonardo imaginó lo que pasaría si se quedaba ahí. Las consecuencias de aceptar la propuesta de Ezio eran riesgosas, si, pero trabajar para los Españoles también lo era. Meditó acerca del lado bueno de la situación. Era una casa grande, tendría libertad para mudarse ahí con todo y su taller, y lo más importante de todo es que estaría cerca de su querido amigo. Pero era egoísta a su forma de ver, pensar solamente en él y sus deseos. Ezio siempre estaría preocupado por su bienestar y no podría concentrarse en su misión. Su credo era primero, Leonardo lo entendía. Era su deber, su vida.

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Ezio retornara a la estancia, éste le lanzó una bolsa repleta de florines a Leonardo, y el rubio la atrapó en el aire.

"Te daré más cuando lo necesites" El moreno se recargó sobre el marco de la chimenea, sus melancólicos ojos de color avellana fijos sobre las radiantes llamas que se agitaban entre los leños.

Leonardo Da Vinci llegó hasta él, su mano posándose sobre su hombro. "Te lo pagaré, amigo"

"Ni lo pienses. Tú has hecho por mi más de lo que todas las riquezas que poseo podrían pagar"

"Aun así lo haré. Te devolveré cada florín que me has prestado" Le prometió con gesto afectuoso.

"Tengo una mejor idea. Ya que veo que no piensas aceptar el dinero como regalo, ¿que te parece si pintas algo para mí? Para redecorar mí casa. Tú encárgate de crear obras de arte y yo te pagaré muy bien por ellas. Serás el encargado de darle ese toque florentino a la villa"

"Me siento honrado, Ezio, pero no creo que…" Sus palabras fueron acalladas por un dedo sobre sus labios. Ezio no pensaba discutir más con su amigo.

"Es un trato entonces" Sabiéndose ganador, colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de Leonardo, sus ojos iluminados por el cálido fuego de la chimenea enfocados en los azulados orbes.

La respiración de Leonardo comenzó a acelerarse. Sus manos sudaban y apretujaban lo que tuvieran a su alcance, el bolso de dinero, sus pantalones. ¡Dios, Ezio era exquisito! Todo él. Incluso esa cicatriz en el labio. Especialmente esa cicatriz. Una cicatriz casi tan vieja como su amistad. Hipnotizado por esa mirada penetrando la suya, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, rebelándose ante sus órdenes de no estremecerse. El pintor apretó los ojos para no sentirse tan desnudo ante el escrutinio de Ezio e intentó fallidamente cubrir su entrepierna. Algo apretaba contra sus pantalones y como es lógico, él culpó al vino.

"¿Leonardo?" Ezio arqueó una ceja, confundido. Aún estaba tan borracho como al principio o quizás más pero sus sentidos siempre alerta notaban cosas, entre ellas, la agitada respiración de su amigo, el sudor en su cuello y más abajo…

_Merda!_  Con tanta experiencia, Ezio sabía lo que estaba sucediendo e incluso ebrio como se encontraba no dijo nada para no avergonzar a Leonardo. Un abrazo no parecía ser la mejor idea, alejarse tan rápido como pudiera, tampoco, así que simplemente apretó los hombros del pintor y habló, con una voz tranquila: "Dime a donde te llevo,  _amico_ "

Leonardo entreabrió los ojos, y asintió. Cuando el otro hombre se movió de su lado, atravesando la habitación hasta la contigua para colocarse su armadura, el artista dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones. No volvería a beber, al menos no con Ezio.

Era casi media noche y los dos hombres por fin subieron al caballo, cabalgando hasta el mismo punto en el que se encontraran por la mañana. No hubo más risas, ni más charlas interminables en el regreso. Leonardo sentía que lo había arruinado todo. Ezio sabía. Sabía. Leonardo estaba seguro. El asesino podía percibir hasta a qué velocidad palpitaba su corazón en ese preciso momento.

Cuando Leonardo descendió del caballo, Ezio se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de decir: "Estaré buscando tus señales, Leonardo. Y esperaré con ansias tus gloriosas pinturas.  _Attento amico mio!_ " Una sutil sonrisa fue lo último que Leonardo vio antes de que Ezio desapareciera entre las oscuras callejuelas.

" _A volte sei proprio stupido_ , Leonardo" El pintor se reprendió a sí mismo al tiempo que sus pesados pies le llevaron de vuelta a su taller.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras traducidas del italiano:
> 
> Sto bene - Estoy bien  
> Che diavolo ci fai qui?- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
> Apri la porta, tesoro"- Abre la puerta, cariño.  
> Dolcezza- Cariño  
> Signore- Señor  
> Buongiorno- Buenos días  
> Messere- Señor  
> El Rosa in Fiore- La rosa en flor  
> Ehi, amico mio. Non ci credo! - Hola amigo mío. ¡No lo puedo creer!  
> Seguimi- Sígueme  
> Siediti, mio caro amico- Siéntate querido amigo.  
> Come stai?- ¿Cómo estás?  
> Questo mi dispiace, amico- Lamento escuchar eso amigo  
> Grazie, grazie infinite- Muchísimas gracias.  
> Andiamo, amico- Vámonos, amigo  
> Ma che dici?- Pero ¿qué dices?  
> Palazzos- Palacios  
> Non sono così vecchio- No soy tan viejo  
> Oh no, non lo sapevo, mi dispiace- Lo lamento, no lo sabía.  
> Il mio buon amico- Mi buen amigo  
> Grazie infinite, vecchio mio- Muchas gracias, amigo  
> Sto molto bene, grazie- Estoy muy bien, gracias  
> Non è che voglio ritirarmi- Bueno, no es que yo quiera marcharme, no es eso  
> Io sono troppo ubriaca, mio caro amico e fratello- Estoy muy borracho, mi querido amigo y hermano  
> Ma che figli di puttana!- ¡Hijos de puta!  
> Attento amico mio!- Cuídate amigo mío  
> A volte sei proprio stupido- A veces eres tan estúpido


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 2**

 

 

Al día siguiente, con un leve dolor de cabeza, –aunque sintiendo que había dormido profundamente– Ezio tomó un baño y se preparó para salir rumbo a la guarida de los asesinos. Se prometió que no volvería a beber de esa manera. Él no acostumbraba a hacerlo. Algunas veces ni tiempo tenia pero había sido una ocasión especial, su entrañable amigo lo valía. Y por más que no quiso acordarse como la noche terminara, su mente se encargó de recordárselo. La reacción fisiológica de Leonardo se la atribuyó al alcohol. Nada más. No podía ser otra cosa, y no había necesidad de darle muchas vueltas al asunto. El pintor siempre sería su amigo, su mejor amigo, no importaba que pasara.

Ezio Auditore, quien se hallaba acechando por los tejados cerca del mercado, vislumbró a su blanco y con una señal de su mano les avisó a sus asesinos que se encargaran de él. Todo sucedió en un parpadeo. El cuerpo pronto terminó dentro de un almiar. Dispuesto a tomarse un descanso, el líder asesino comenzó a descender de un alto edificio pero algo lo detuvo. No muy lejos de ahí distinguió entre la multitud a Leonardo. Ya no llevaba barba e iba acompañado. Ezio se preguntó quién sería el muchacho que le seguía de cerca. Cuando se detuvieron en un puesto de oleos y lienzos, obtuvo su respuesta. Era su discípulo. Gian Giacomo Caprotti da Oreno, mejor conocido como Salai. Así le había nombrado Leonardo. El pintor le entregó los objetos adquiridos al joven mientras emocionado apuraba el paso a otra tienda. Ahí vendían animales, principalmente aves. Leonardo compró dos jaulas con cinco aves coloridas encerradas en cada una. Ezio que lo seguía desde las alturas, meneó la cabeza. "Así que en esto te gastas el dinero,  _amico_ " Murmuró para sí mismo, sin parar de sonreír.

Avanzando por los tejados, vio como el artista se alejó a un rincón solitario, lejos de toda la algarabía del bazar. Ahí ya solo, –porque su ayudante se había adelantado al taller con el material – Leonardo Da Vinci abrió las dos puertitas de las jaulas, liberando a los pájaros. Todos volaron fuera impacientes. La destellante mirada del pintor que seguía su vuelo, parecía estar despidiéndose de ellos. La expresión de felicidad tallada en el rostro del artista le maravilló a Ezio. Muy pocas cosas lograban impresionarlo, esa había sido una de ellas. No era posible tanta bondad en una sola persona. Ezio entonces entendió tanta belleza en los cuadros e inventos de su amigo.

En silenció, el líder asesino desapareció de los techos. Leonardo volteó hacia el exacto lugar en el que antes Ezio lo espiaba, como sintiéndose observado, pero no encontró a nadie ahí.

* * *

Los templarios seguían invadiendo Roma, pero Ezio y la orden de los asesinos no paraban su lucha para desterrarlos de la ciudad. El mentor guió a sus aprendices hacia una torre tomada por los Borgia. La zona estaba tan resguardada que parecía que protegían al mismísimo  _Cesaré_ en persona.

Ezio estudió muy bien la situación. Exploró con sigilo los alrededores y aguardó hasta localizar a su blanco. Escaló sobre las tejas, apuntó su cañón oculto hacia uno de los guardias que resguardaban la entrada delantera y disparó. El estallido y el cuerpo inerte del hombre alertó a los otros. Una señal de su puño fue suficiente para congregar a siete de sus asesinos en el lugar. Primero una lluvia de flechas y enseguida estalló la batalla bajo sus pies. Ezio se lanzó en picada y aterrizó con precisión sobre el almiar, la paja amortiguando su caída. De un salto salió de ahí en busca del capitán y al encontrarlo Ezio desenfundó su espada. Corrió hacia él pero cinco guardias más se interpusieron en su camino. Era una lucha encarnizada. Los civiles huían despavoridos de ahí y Ezio asesinó a dos enemigos en un solo movimiento –la doble hoja oculta era la mejor arma para esos casos–. Un disparo más y dos cuchillos acabaron con tres infelices. Sus ojos entonces se posaron en el capitán, en un pestañeo tenía al asesino sobre él, sosteniéndole por la espalda, su daga se presionando peligrosamente contra la piel de su cuello.

"¡Dime donde se esconde Borgia,  _figlio di puttana!"_  Ezio demandó saber, la punta de la hoja casi cortándole la respiración al hombre.

" _Fottiti, bastardo!"_ Escupió el hombre antes de que el arma se hundiera profundamente en la carne. El cuerpo se desplomó ya sin vida sobre el ensangrentado adoquín. Los otros guardias se rindieron al ver esto y corrieron cobardemente para esconderse.

"Una batalla más ganada,  _Maestro"_ Alessio quien a su lado miraba al capitán, exclamó complacido.

Ezio no respondió, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, musitando unas últimas palabras: Requiescat in pace, y con esto cerró los vacíos ojos del hombre.

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, unos golpes a su puerta despertaron al asesino. Deseaba ignorarlos, estaba tan cansado, y ¿para qué molestarse siquiera? Pensó para sí. Ninguno de sus enemigos lo alertarían tan estúpidamente.

Ezio se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso la camisa de lino blanca que más temprano había dispuesto sobre la silla alta junto a la ventana. Bajó las escaleras a prisa, llegando hasta la entrada principal.

El florentino ajustó su hoja oculta y abrió la portezuela para encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

" _Buonanotte, Ezio"_ Saludó un Leonardo todo golpeado. Le habían roto el labio y sangraba profusamente por la nariz. Su ropa estaba rasgada y parecía faltarle la respiración de tanto correr.

" _¡Merda! cosa ti e ' successo?!"_ Exigió saber el asesino.

" _Cesaré_ …" El pintor susurró, sosteniéndose del umbral de la puerta. Ezio reaccionó y puso el brazo del artista sobre sus hombros, su propio brazo sosteniéndolo de la cintura para ayudarle a entrar a la casa.

Ezio lo llevó a una de las habitaciones de la planta alta; lo ubicó sobre la cama cuidadosamente y antes de las explicaciones, el mentor fue en busca del médico más cercano. Aunque ya no eran horas para atender enfermos, cuando se trataba de dinero, todos estaban disponibles toda la noche.

El doctor examinó a Leonardo y le dio a beber un frasquito de medicina, lavó las heridas y las vendó. Ezio le pagó cuando hubo acabado y este se retiró poco después.

Ya solos, Ezio y Leonardo intercambiaron miradas, no sabiendo muy bien por dónde empezar.

"Esta podría ser tu habitación, Leonardo" Sugirió el asesino, recargado en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. "Aunque hay otras si esta no es de tu agrado"

"  _Amico, è perfetta. Sei molto gentile"_ El malherido pintor agradeció. Era muy espaciosa, mucho más que su taller. Un saloncito con delicadas sillas de nogal y una mesa de centro daban la bienvenida a la estancia; dos armarios con majestuosas columnas ornamentadas a cada lado de la amplia terraza invitaban a echar un vistazo a los jardines traseros donde se percibía el constante golpeteo del agua cayendo de las fuentes. Toda la decoración era deslumbrante. Su cama era como el cielo mismo; la cabecera tenía adornos en marquetería, al igual que las cuatro columnas que la sostenían, barnizadas en detalles dorados que resplandecían con la luz de las velas. Era más de lo que podía pedir y más de lo que alguna vez tuvo.

El moreno acercó una silla a un lado de la cama del otro hombre. Estaba preocupado por el aspecto de éste y a pesar de que ya no sangraba y ya no corría ningún peligro, la ira hervía en sus entrañas. Odiaba que lastimaran a sus amigos, a sus seres queridos. Leonardo era una persona muy importante en su vida, junto con su hermana y su madre.

"He dejado algunos de tus cuadros en la entrada, lamentablemente no pude rescatarlos todos. En cuanto amanezca voy por los que faltan" Confesó Leonardo tan relajadamente. La gente tendía a considerar al pintor como débil y temeroso, pero no lo era.

"Voy a matarlos" Gruñó el hombre de piel morena.

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso,  _caro amico._ Estoy bien _"_ Lo tranquilizó el magullado hombre.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Leonardo?" Preguntó el mentor de los asesinos completamente enfurecido.

"Fue culpa mía, Ezio" Se disculpó el artista. "Me negué a darles los planos de unas nuevas máquinas de guerra y me apalearon sin piedad. Pude escapar cuando se distrajeron destrozando mi taller en busca de ellos. Por suerte no me vendaste los ojos aquel día porque gracias a eso pude llegar hasta aquí" Bromeó el rubio antes de enderezarse sobre la cama.

Ezio intranquilo le sugirió que descansara un poco. Con delicadeza le ayudó a recostarse y cogió un vaso de agua de la mesilla de nogal; despacio acercó el borde hacia los labios del lastimado hombre.

Los ojos azules encontrándose con los avellana. La garganta seca del rubio agradeció el fresco líquido ofrecido.

" _Sei stato buono con me, Ezio"_ Leonardo susurró débilmente, la medicina estaba haciendo efecto, calmando el dolor y relajándole.

"Eres mi amigo, Leonardo. Tú eres el que siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme. ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi o de mi misión sin tus inventos? La máquina voladora, aquella mascara para el carnaval" Enumeró con los dedos. "Mi magnifico cañón oculto y la doble hoja. Sin mencionar las innumerables veces que descifraste las páginas del códice para mí" El asesino terminó añadiendo:  _"Non avrei potuto farcela senza te,_   _mio caro, carissimo amico"_

Leonardo buscó a tientas la mano de Ezio y al encontrarla la estrujó débilmente contra su pecho. Ezio se sintió un poco incómodo, las imágenes de aquella noche cuando su amigo se mostrara tremendamente excitado surgieron de repente. Aun así no apartó la mano y le devolvió el apretón tan delicadamente como pudo.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti,  _amico mio_ " Los parpados del exhausto pintor le ganaron la batalla y se cerraron con pesadez.

Despacio, el mentor soltó la mano del otro hombre y se puso en pie, apagando en el camino las velas de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Con el transcurso de los días, Leonardo se recuperaba satisfactoriamente. Ezio finalmente había contratado a empleados fijos para que atendieran las necesidades del pintor. Habiendo rescatado a su fiel ayudante, Salai, el asesino se sentía tranquilo de tener a Leonardo viviendo ahí. Trabajaba día y noche en su taller cuando no estaba recorriendo los vastos jardines con su joven asistente con quien por lo regular reñía por lo holgazán que era a su parecer.

Su casa ya redecorada con cuadros del artista florentino le hacían sentirse de vuelta en su ciudad natal. No le traían recuerdos tristes, por el contrario, ver los retratos de sus hermanos y padres que Leonardo pintara para él, le llenaban el alma de alegría. A lado de los emblemas de los Auditore colgados sobre la pared, tres retratos de Giovanni, Federico y Petruccio le sonreían a la hora de la cena, –que era en realidad el único momento que pasaba ahí últimamente–.

En la pared opuesta, dos cuadros más le miraban dulcemente, el de su hermana Claudia y el de su amada madre. Entre ellos había un espacio bastante amplio, que Leonardo dejó a propósito para poner ahí uno más, el de Ezio. El asesino se desentendía cada vez que el artista sugería pintarlo, así que ese hueco seguiría tal cual quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más, porque Ezio era difícil de convencer.

* * *

Una cálida tarde que Leonardo se hallaba sentado en una banca junto a la fuente más grande, –admirando la belleza de las aves a las que antes había alimentado– una voz a sus espaldas casi lo hizo saltar de su asiento. Tan sigiloso como un felino, Ezio siempre se aparecía sin anunciarse. El corazón del artista golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho mientras éste recuperaba el aliento.

"Siento haberte asustado, Leonardo, pero tenemos visitas" Ezio anunció y luego se disculpó de nuevo por el susto que le dio al inventor.

" _Buonasera_ , Leonardo" Maria Auditore se asomó detrás del asesino, con una amplia sonrisa.

El semblante del erudito era de grata sorpresa. Prontamente saludó con emoción a la mujer, un beso en cada mejilla. " _Madonna_ , Maria!  _E ' un piacere rivederla"_ Exclamó el pintor, enseguida saludando también con el mismo entusiasmo a Claudia, quien contagiada por la alegría de su madre, esbozó una sonrisa.

Ezio cruzado de brazos los observaba de cerca. Era alentador ver tantas caras felices, todas esas radiantes sonrisas juntas. Sus seres más amados sanos y salvos. Se prometió siempre protegerlos con su vida.

Los cuatro gozaron de una amena comida en el jardín; María y Leonardo discutiendo sobre arte, Claudia dando vueltas a su alrededor montando a caballo y Ezio puliendo sus hojas ocultas.

Al caer la noche, las dos mujeres partieron de la villa dejando un silencio que pronto se rompió por la jovial voz del aprendiz de Leonardo, quien le tomara del brazo y lo jaloneara hacia su taller que se ubicaba en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Ezio comprendía porque el muchacho era tan apegado al artista, porque le admiraba de esa manera. Leonardo era muy gentil, inteligente, talentoso, sabio. Sumamente creativo. Apasionado en su arte. Bondadoso con la naturaleza y con quienes le rodeaban. Era un amigo fiel. Un hombre lleno de virtudes, un ser sensible y único. Y Ezio se sentía afortunado de haberlo conocido y que se reencontraran.

Sintió un poco de celos del aprendiz de Leonardo, porque Ezio no entendía nada de arte y Salai si, así que se entendían a la perfección en esa área.

* * *

Un día el líder asesino se había reunido con Maquiavelo en Isla Tiberina para hablar acerca de los Borgia. Después que Cesar mandara más hombres a buscarlo a Roma, –por la destrucción de las máquinas de guerra y los planos– las noticias de sus enemigos volaban constantemente. El asesino retornaba de su reunión cuando vio a Leonardo entrando a la  _"Rosa in Fiore"_ Lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue que seguramente estaría visitando a su madre, pero, ¿Por qué iría solo hasta ahí sin decirle, cuando no habían pasado ni dos días que se reunieran María y él?

Intrigado aguardó ahí sobre una banca hasta que tres horas más tarde una cortesana le besó ambas mejillas para decir adiós y el artista abandonó el burdel.

Ezio en aquel momento no pudo esperar más para enterarse de que asuntos llevaran a Leonardo al prostíbulo sin ninguna protección. Claudia lo recibió con gusto aunque eso cambio cuando la ignoró olímpicamente para buscar a la cortesana que despidiera sonriente al inventor, Fiora Carvazza.

Al localizarla, el moreno le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la mujer para que se acercara.

"Ezio, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  _Ti va di divertirti?_ "La cortesana se inclinó para susurrarle sugestivamente al oído. Ezio no estaba particularmente de buen humor para revolcarse con una mujer pero si se portaba descortés con ella, muy probablemente esta no hablaría con él sobre el tema que le atañía, Leonardo.

"Estoy un poco ocupado ahora, Fiora, quizás en otro momento, ¿ _sí_? Sólo quería saber si mi buen amigo Leonardo fue bien atendido…" La expectante mueca de la mujer cambió repentinamente, su sonrisa divertida.

"Por supuesto. Y debo decir que nos ha dejado satisfechas a todas" Dijo la mujer mientras agitaba su abanico.

"¿Todas?" Ezio no esperaba escuchar eso. A su amigo no le había bastado con una mujer, habían sido 'varias'

" _Sí._  Es tan talentoso con las manos.  _E' una cosa incredibile!"_  La cortesana suspiró audiblemente, la misma sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Suficiente. No necesitaba seguir escuchando nada de eso.

"Ahórrame los detalles,  _cara mia_ " El asesino le detuvo. Al fin de cuentas era la vida de Leonardo, y no era algo de su incumbencia. Sin embargo no se esperaba tal descripción de los otros dones ocultos del artista.

El estado de ánimo de Ezio, sin explicación lógica, solo empeoró al hablar con la mujer.

Al pasar las horas, el moreno llegó a la villa. Leonardo lo recibió con un gran abrazo, como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo. Ezio jamás podía tomarla contra su amigo y menos cuando se portara tan afectuosamente con él.

"Te esperábamos a cenar, Ezio" El artista le ayudó a quitarse la capa y le acompañó hasta la silla en uno de los extremos de la larga mesa del comedor, de espaldas a la chimenea.

" _Grazie, amico. Sto morendo di fame"_ Ya no se sentía tan irritado después de todo. Ni tenía idea lo que le había molestado tanto en primer lugar pero ahora ya era cosa del pasado.

Al tiempo que los sirvientes servían la comida, Salai se les unió a la mesa. El entusiasmo del más joven al hablar de las pinturas e inventos de Leonardo lograba sonrojar al artista que siempre negaba tal aseveración.

"No seas tan modesto, Leonardo" Ezio dijo y bebió un sorbo de vino. "Tienes muchos admiradores, amigo. Dejaste muy impresionadas a las chicas en el burdel"

Leonardo quien tomaba de su copa, se atragantó con la bebida, comenzando a toser. Por el rostro de Ezio se extendió una sonrisa maliciosa y Salai no entendía absolutamente nada de la conversación.

"Yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" El artista preguntó, aclarándose la garganta.

"Te vi ahí" Declaró el moreno, la ira creciendo de nuevo en su pecho, sentimiento que intentaba apagar como a un incendio con el vino de su copa. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Su voz interior quiso saber también. Posiblemente se debía a que todos a su alrededor se divertían menos él. Leonardo no tenía ningún tipo de preocupaciones, aparentemente hasta tiempo le sobraba para pasarlo con mujeres.

Salai intervino: "Yo quería ir ahí,  _maestro_ "

"No es sitio para ti,  _ragazzo"_ Ezio se adelantó a decir. "Y ¿la pasaste bien, Leonardo?" El aludido aun no abría la boca y la rabia del moreno era ya difícil de controlar. Poniéndose de pie furioso, se apresuró a abandonar la habitación, dirigiéndose a su estudio.

El asesino se dejó caer en el acojinado sillón del despacho, sus dedos frotándose las sienes. Era tan intensa la frustración contenida que solo pensaba en subirse a un caballo y cabalgar lejos de ahí.

Unos golpecillos a su puerta lo regresaron a la realidad.

" _Ezio, potrei parlarle un momento?_ La voz detrás de la portezuela preguntó temerosamente, Ezio pudo notarlo y se sintió culpable por ello.

El moreno tomo un largo respiro y se incorporó, listo para dejarle entrar.

Cuando Leonardo se deslizara dentro, pasando cautelosamente a su lado sin intentar mirarle, Ezio sintió remordimiento. Leonardo no se merecía ser tratado de esa manera. Quien se atreviera a hacerlo sería privado de la vida por su hoja oculta. Ezio era muy protector con el artista aunque él fuera un adulto y supiera defenderse, el asesino no podía evitar ser de esa manera con el otro hombre. La última vez que alguien pusiera sus manos encima del inventor, éste terminó con una lanza atravesándole el estómago.

" _Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero"_ Leonardo alzó la vista, sus ojos llenos de pena.

Ezio puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro, mirándole directamente. "Soy yo el que debería de disculparse. Lamento mucho… todo" El mentor de los asesinos no gustaba de pedir perdón pero reconocía sus errores y los aceptaba. Eso había aprendido a lo largo de los años a no ser un hombre tan severo, frío y orgulloso. "Siempre debes salir bien custodiado, Leonardo. No me molesta que busques 'aventuras' y placer, pero es primordial que…"

"Ah, eso era…" Leonardo musitó decepcionado. Por un breve instante creyó que Ezio estaba celoso, pero eso no era posible, ni en mil años. "Lo lamento profundamente, Ezio. No volverá a ocurrir. Tienes mi palabra" Agregó con una sonrisa forzada.

"Fiora me informó que las chicas quedaron sorprendidas contigo. Parece que posees muchos más talentos de los que yo conocía" Ezio le dio una palmada cómplice a su amigo.

"Erm… Ezio debo retirarme, aún estoy trabajando en los cuadros que me encargó tu madre, debo ir a restaurarlos para continuar con… otras cosas"

"Entiendo" El moreno frunció levemente el ceño sin agregar nada más. Si Leonardo no quería hablar del tema, es porque era sumamente discreto y Ezio no le presionaría. El asesino vio al pintor alejarse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. El mentor volvió a su asiento ya con una botella de vino completamente llena. Ese sería el preludio de una larga, larga noche.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras en italiano con traducción:  
> Figlio di puttana- Hijo de puta  
> Fottiti, bastardo- Vete a la mierda, bastardo  
> Buonanotte- Buenas noches  
> Merda! cosa ti e ' successo- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
> Amico, è perfetta. Sei molto gentile- Amigo, es perfecta, eres muy amable.  
> Sei stato buono con me- Has sido muy bueno conmigo  
> Non avrei potuto farcela senza te, mio caro, carissimo amico- No podría haberlo hecho sin ti, mi querido, querido amigo  
> Caro amico- Querido amigo  
> Buonasera- Buenas tardes  
> E ' un piacere rivederla- Es un placer volver a verla  
> Ti va di divertirti?- Quieres divertirte  
> E' una cosa incredibile!- Es increíble  
> Cara mia- Querida  
> Grazie, amico. Sto morendo di fame- Gracias, muero de hambre.  
> Ragazzo- Chico  
> Potrei parlarle un momento?- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?  
> Mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero- Lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

La idea de cumplir cuarenta y un años le revolvía el estómago al mentor de los asesinos. Sólo ansiaba que ese día acabara pronto. Odiaba Junio. Con todas sus fuerzas. Era un mes horrible. Quizás se diera su propio regalo. Una prostituta. O dos. Más tarde lo pensaría.

En ese momento tenía asuntos de vital importancia los cuales atender. La guarida de los asesinos por ejemplo.

Al llegar al escondite, todo se encontraba tan silencioso. No es como que todo el tiempo el lugar fuese bullicioso pero tanta quietud le hizo desconfiar. Algo andaba mal. Preparó su ballesta al avanzar por el largo pasillo hacia los interiores de la guarida. Acercándose lenta y sigilosamente llegó al escritorio principal. Giuliano, uno de sus más letales aprendices, afilaba su espada sentado sobre unos cojines. Ezio entonces bajó el arma, agradeciendo para sus adentros que todo estuviera en orden.

" _Maestro!_ El joven asesino se enderezó para darle una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

"¿A dónde han ido todos?" Inquirió el mentor.

"Se han marchado a completar algunas misiones pendientes. Como hoy es su cumpleaños, mentor, me he encargado de eso personalmente. Espero no le moleste" El aprendiz expuso con franqueza.

" _Va bene, grazie_ " Ezio respondió, disimulando lo particularmente desanimado que se sentía ese día. Quería que las horas pasaran de prisa, pero sin nada que hacer, eso no ocurriría. "Entonces me retiro. Voy a la 'Rosa en flor'" Informó el moreno.

"Pero maestro, ¿porque no se queda un momento aquí? A lo mejor podríamos practicar un poco. Hemos conseguido nuevas armas en la herrería. Sería un honor que me enseñara a usarlas como usted sabe" La invitación del joven de ojos grises era mejor que nada, así que aceptó.

Los dos asesinos entrenaron largas horas hasta que uno de los ausentes aprendices se apareció en el escondite y le llevó una carta. Era de su hermana. Necesitaba verlo con urgencia en el burdel.

Temiéndose lo peor, el moreno terminó galopando como si le persiguiera el demonio hacia a la  _'Rosa in Fiore'_  La imagen de su madre surgió de repente en su mente.

Tan pronto como el asesino ingresó al lugar, aplausos y música lo recibieron. Aun con la adrenalina al tope, de tanto cabalgar como maniático, Ezio creyó por un instante que se había confundido de prostíbulo. Pero no era así. Esa fiesta era para él. Un recordatorio más de su edad. Sin embargo, recompuso su semblante y sonrió. Su sonrisa era sincera. La fiesta no estaba tan mal después de todo. Ahí, rodeado de sus amigos y familia, el mal humor se esfumó.

Su madre le abrazó al verle y le beso ambas mejillas. María, con los ojos llenos regocijo, le dijo cerca del oído lo mucho que lo amaba. Lo orgullosa que se sentía de que fuese su hijo.

"Ha sido idea de Leonardo" Se rió Claudia, tomando del brazo a su hermano cuando María le dejara solo. "Veras, Leonardo es tan buen amigo que él planeó todo esto. Le hubiese gustado hacerlo en la villa pero creyó no sería prudente ya que llamaríamos la atención de la gente y a alguno de los invitados se lo podría ir la lengua de más y entonces tendríamos problemas. Si la información de donde exactamente se localiza tu casa llegara a oídos de los Borgia, no habría nada que celebrar" Claudia señaló lo obvio.

¿Entonces Leonardo había organizado esa fiesta para él?

"¿Y se puede saber cuándo se ha ocupado de esto si casi no sale de la villa?" Ezio indagó, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Era una muy animada reunión. El burdel había sido cerrado por la celebración así que sin clientes manoseando a las cortesanas, lucia como un sitio casi decente. Las paredes habían sido decoradas con flores, con velas sobre las mesillas iluminando las habitaciones, con cortinajes de terciopelo rojo cubriendo las ventanas. Ahí también estaban sus aprendices. Y aunque le habían engañado, él no estaba enfadado con ellos.

"Tuvo que arreglárselas con tan solo unas horas para que tu no sospecharas. Hizo un trato con las chicas, él les pintó unos retratos a cambio de que ellas consiguieran el vino, la comida y decoraran. Ellas quedaron encantadas con su trabajo"

¡Maldición! ¿Así que de eso se había tratado? Furioso con él mismo, se maldijo en voz baja. Había sido tan idiota con su amigo. Cuadros. Fiora se había referido al talento de Leonardo con las manos al pintar unos cuadros y no de otras cosas. No era que la otra cuestión le inquietara, no, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Entonces miró hacia el frente y vislumbró al pintor quien estaba siendo acosado por las chicas del burdel. Definitivamente tenía sus ventajas ser un genio. A las mujeres les volvía locas un hombre que las pintara. Además que Leonardo era bien parecido. Su pelo rubio revuelto lo hacía verse más joven y el par de ojos azules penetrantes solo embellecían aún más ese rostro casi divino. Y su plática llena de sabiduría, seducía los oídos.

Ezio ensanchó la sonrisa al ver como el coqueteo del que su amigo estaba siendo víctima, le incomodaba sobremanera.

El moreno caminó hasta llegar al artista, rescatándolo de los descarados flirteos de las chicas.

" _Il mio buon amico_ , Leonardo Da Vinci" El brazo de Ezio le rodeó con camaradería, alejándole del vocerío. " _Grazie tante per la festa_ "

"Te mereces esto y más, Ezio" Una sonrisa tímida se delineó en sus labios.

"Eres muy amable conmigo, Leonardo. No sé cómo podría pagarte todo lo que haces por mí. Lo que has hecho por mí a lo largo de todos estos años. Ni con mi vida podría compensártelo"

"No digas eso, Ezio" El pintor se rasco la nuca, empezándose a sonrojarse. "Feliz cumpleaños, amigo" Leonardo le abrazó con ímpetu y el asesino lo estrujó entre sus brazos. No tan fuerte para no romperle algún hueso al inventor. Aunque no era tan delgado y débil, Ezio le doblaba en fuerza.

Durante las siguientes horas, las risas, las agradables pláticas, el tintineo de copas chocando entre sí, invadieron el prostíbulo. Ezio dio gracias a todos los presentes y se despidió antes de volver a la villa con su amigo.

Salai les esperaba en la casa. El chico felicitó al asesino y fue enviado a dormir por su maestro. De mala gana el muchacho abandonó el salón.

"Te tengo una sorpresa, Ezio"

El moreno elevó una de sus cejas, no sabiendo muy bien que decir al respecto.

"Leonardo, no has debido molestarte" Dijo el asesino.

"Debo cubrirte los ojos" El pintor declaró y acto seguido se colocó detrás de Ezio, sus manos oscureciendo la visión de su amigo.

Súbitamente los sentidos de asesino se aguzaron aún más. No veía nada pero escuchaba la suave respiración del otro hombre y la risita divertida que le siguió después. Leonardo lo guió empujándole delicadamente con su pecho sobre su espalda. Ezio percibía el latido del corazón del rubio, como si palpitara cerca de su oído.

"Ya casi llegamos" El inventor se detuvo y Ezio lo imitó. No había logrado articular palabra alguna desde que esos dedos prodigiosos se posaran sobre sus ojos.

Leonardo retiró sus manos despacio, situándose a un costado del moreno. Éste pestañeó un par de veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz y entonces sus orbes se fijaron en un cuadro, colocado donde antes había un espacio vacío. Era como mirarse al espejo. Era él. Su retrato. Sólo que algunos años antes, cuando era solo un muchacho. Cuando se la pasaba conquistando chicas y besándolas despreocupadamente en las calles de Florencia.

"¿Cómo has logrado…?" Las palabras se congelaron en su boca. Ezio nunca posó para el artista y sin embargo su rostro era idéntico a cuando joven. Engalanado con su jubón plateado y su camisa de lino sobresaliendo por debajo. Pantalones negros y botas de cuero. Y el detalle que nunca podría faltar, la cinta roja en el pelo. Todo lo que un noble florentino como él usualmente usaba para escaparse por ahí. Y su ya característica marca trazada en la esquina de sus labios. La notable destreza de su amigo con el pincel le había dejado sin habla.

"Yo nunca fui tu modelo y me has pintado tan detalladamente. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Leonardo se encogió de hombros. No quería confesar que siempre le tenía presente en su mente desde aquella lejana primera vez que María les presentara.

Ezio se acercó al cuadro y lo tocó como para cerciorarse que fuese real y no un espejismo.

El rubio le miró con afecto, complacido por como su amigo deslizaba la yema de sus dedos sobre el lienzo. Leonardo se aproximó al otro, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ezio entonces hizo un ruido extraño que alarmó al artista, obligándole a retirar su mano cautelosamente. El moreno llevó su antebrazo a su boca, presionándolo con fuerza contra ella para contener los desesperados sollozos o cualquier sonido que pudiera brotar de ahí.

"¿…Ezio?" Leonardo sintió un nudo atorado en la garganta. Su amigo nunca se mostraba tan emocional. De hecho, Leonardo jamás desde que le conociera le había visto ¿llorando?

El asesino se cubrió con su capucha que se sacara momentos antes cuando ambos llegaran a la casa.

" _Grazie…"_ Dijo Ezio al cabo de un rato, e intento marcharse sin conseguirlo. Leonardo le había detenido de la muñeca para que se quedara. El pintor lo confrontó, los azulados orbes fijos en las semi cubiertas facciones del mentor. Las manos del rubio se deslizaron por debajo de la capucha, sus pulgares dulcemente fueron secando las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas para terminar acunando ese abatido rostro entre sus palmas, reconfortándole sin decir nada. Ezio cerró los ojos, intentando no mostrar su vulnerabilidad, fallando miserablemente.

"Ezio,  _guardami, per favore"_ Su voz era de súplica. El corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho.

El apesadumbrado asesino meneó la cabeza en gesto de negación. Leonardo removió el capuchón, evidenciando lo herido que estaba su amigo. El artista intentó que le prestara atención, pero este desvió la mirada hacia las baldosas del suelo.

Leonardo sin poder contenerse, aplastó sus labios contra los de Ezio y le besó con ímpetu, acallando cualquier queja que pudiera intentar escapársele. Sus brazos le rodearon y sostuvieron con firmeza, sus dedos aferrándose a la tela del elaborado atuendo que el moreno usara esa noche. Los parpados de Ezio se levantaron súbitamente y quiso apartarse, lanzar lejos a ese hombre pero era Leonardo, su amigo. El rubio lo tenía aprisionado. A Ezio le sorprendió lo vigoroso que era. Pero lo que lo obligó a alejarse fue la ávida lengua que presionara contra sus cerrados labios. Esa lengua húmeda y deseosa que parecía no tener intenciones de rendirse hasta alcanzar su cometido.

Ezio se hizo a un lado y no se quedó ahí por más tiempo, a trompicones se abrió paso hasta las escaleras para en seguida refugiarse en sus aposentos.

En el espacioso y solitario comedor se quedó Leonardo. No sabía cómo sentirse. En su estómago parecía librarse una batalla campal. Su pecho dolía. Y mucho. Había besado a Ezio y sentía que el piso se movía bajo sus pies. Quería llorar pero las lágrimas se resistían a brotar de sus ojos. Todo estaba jodido. Él se hizo cargo de eso espléndidamente. El rubio sin embargo no se arrepentía. Besar a Ezio había sido solo un sueño hasta ese momento, y deseaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Definitivamente ya no pensaba con racionalidad.

Decidiendo si debía disculparse o no, el artista permaneció de pie por un largo rato, sin dejar de contemplar el retrato de Ezio que le hechizaba con su desafiante pose y su encantadora sonrisa.

Leonardo no había sacado ventaja de la flaqueza de Ezio esa noche. Simplemente deseaba hacerle sentir bien. Verle así le rompió el alma. El rubio se paró detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, golpeando suavemente con sus nudillos y llamándole por su nombre. Pasó varios minutos ahí sin recibir respuesta. Ezio al otro lado rogaba que Leonardo se diera por vencido pronto porque lo único que deseaba era dormir y olvidar todo. Y sin dejar de escuchar la voz del artista decidió que lo ignoraría y se bebió una pócima para dormir –que por fortuna le diera el medico hacía ya algún tiempo–. No dejó ni gota en el frasco. Segundos más tarde, Ezio cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Esa mañana de Junio era muy soleada. El brillo de la luz matutina colándose por el balcón de sus aposentos, le persuadió de abrir los ojos. Ezio se bañó y se vistió con sus mejores galas. Tenía planes para ese día. Unos que no podían aplazarse.

Al terminar caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par, viendo como el cuerpo de Leonardo caía desfallecido sobre el piso.

Ezio lo miraba desde arriba, cruzado de brazos.  _"Dormito bene, eh?"_

El adormilado artista entreabrió los ojos y de un brinco se puso en pie. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y Ezio reprimió una carcajada.

"Erm…  _possiamo parlare un minuto?"_  Leonardo vio su desaliñado reflejo en una de las brillantes hombreras de la armadura del asesino y en un movimiento rápido trató de acomodárselo con los dedos sin lograrlo.

"No tengo tiempo ahora" Respondió Ezio sin darle importancia al gesto de intranquilidad del otro hombre.

" _Per favore_ … lo que pasó ayer…" Leonardo comenzó en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una interminable disculpa y eso disgustó al moreno, parándole en seco.

"No hay nada que hablar al respecto, Leonardo" Dijo el líder asesino con tan fría indiferencia que el rubio bajó la vista. Ezio notó esto y respiró hondamente antes de agregar: "Somos amigos, Leonardo. Nada más. Aunque me honras, a mí solamente me atraen las mujeres. Lo que sucedió ayer ha quedado olvidado" El moreno le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y finalizó: "Debo partir a Florencia. No sé cuándo volveré. Quizá en un par de días. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que te plazca en la villa. Nos veremos pronto,  _amico_ " Y con esto, salió a toda prisa de la alcoba.

El rubio permaneció un breve instante sin moverse de su sitio antes de decidir empezar a caminar a lo largo del corredor. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en las caballerizas mirando como el asesino arreaba al caballo para alejarse velozmente. Si bien el inventor se preguntó que asuntos le llevarían a su amigo a Florencia, lo que más le intrigaba era porque éste tenía que ir tan exquisitamente vestido.

Sabía que sería una tortura esperar tanto para arreglar las cosas con Ezio, porque aunque éste le había asegurado que todo estaba olvidado, algo le decía que su súbita partida era por culpa suya.

* * *

Ezio no supo bien cómo es que había llegado tan rápido a Florencia, pero ahí estaba. En la bella cuidad que le viera crecer.

Ya con la noche cayendo sobre la  _bellissima_   _Repubblica Fiorentina,_  sus avellanados ojos atisbaron la imponente  _Basílica di Santa Maria del Fiore_. Las campanas repiqueteando a la distancia le traían recuerdos memorables a su mente. Ezio dejó escapar un melancólico suspiro y sobre su agotado caballo continuó a trote su camino. El  _palazzo_  por fin se reveló ante él y casi podía haber sonreído de alivio pero estaba hecho polvo por el viaje. El moreno no se coló a la casa sin invitación como solía hacer en esos casos, así que por primera vez se dejó anunciar; en primera porque su caballo necesitaba agua y comida, –además de un poco de descanso– y en segunda porque no estaba de ánimos para escalar por los tejados.

El elegante florentino aguardó en la entrada del palacio, tan sólo unos momentos antes de que la señora de la casa corriera hacia él y le saltara encima, besándole efusivamente. Y en ese instante el maestro asesino dejó atrás todas las penas, entregándose a los labios de Caterina Sforza.

Ezio Auditore sonreía de oreja a oreja, contento, cuando ambos se separaron para conseguir un poco de aire.

" _Mi sei mancata tanto!"_ La  _contessa_ confesó, cogiéndole del brazo. Sus ojos moviéndose de arriba abajo, estudiando al asesino. "Luces perfecto"

Con una amplia sonrisa Ezio contestó: "No tanto como tú,  _dolcezza_ "

Caterina lo condujo hasta el salón principal. Ezio casi había olvidado los lujosos que eran los  _palazzos_  en Florencia.

La mujer se acomodó sobre un florido sillón y Ezio hizo lo mismo. Un sirviente les había llevado vino en incrustadas copas de vidrio.

"Dime ¿qué te trae por aquí,  _amore_?" Preguntó la mujer, curiosa, dándole pequeños sorbos a su vaso.

"¿No puedo simplemente visitar a una vieja amiga?" Contestó el hombre, eludiendo la pregunta y bebiéndose su trago apresuradamente para servirse otro.

"Tú no simplemente visitas a tus viejos amigos para socializar. Solamente lo haces cuando tu misión así te lo requiere o cuando algo te perturba, así que dime ¿Qué o quién te está importunando?"

Ezio evadió la mirada de Caterina al escuchar el 'quien' ¿Por qué diablos le conocía tan bien? Su dedo jugueteaba distraídamente con el borde de su rebosante copa de vino.

"Anda dime que ha pasado" La mujer apremió, sentándose a su lado y tomándole de la mano para infundirle confianza.

"Es… Leonardo…" La simple mención de su nombre le exacerbó. Caterina pudo apreciar lo mucho que le afectaba hablar del asunto así que le hizo acostarse sobre el sillón, su cabeza apoyada en su regazo, sus dulces manos tranquilizando la furia que se le extendía por las venas.

"Ustedes dos siempre han sido muy unidos. Creo todo se solucionará si hablan como dos civilizados caballeros"

Ezio parpadeó un par de veces y fijó su vista en las femeninas facciones de Caterina. La duquesa era tan hermosa, aunque era popularmente conocida como 'la Vampiresa de la Romaña' Ezio no creía que ese apelativo se adaptara completamente a ella. Prefería ' _Virago cruelísima'_

Era su tipo de mujer. Osada, divertida, buena amante, leal aliada.

"¿Sabes cómo te describió Leonardo aquella vez que nos conocimos en Forli? Como  _potente e pericolosa quanto giovane e bella"_  El asesino dijo al tomar la mano de Caterina entre la suya.

" _Il maestro_  Da Vinci siempre ha sido tan atento conmigo. Echo de menos trabajar con él.  _Ammiro cosi ' tanto il suo lavoro"_ La mujer se movió un poco lo que obligó al asesino a incorporarse en el sofá. Sin demora, la condesa volvió a retornar al tema: "¿Qué ha pasado Ezio?"

Y ahí iban sus últimos momentos de dicha absoluta. ¿Por qué no simplemente retozaban ahí en el sillón toda la maldita noche?

"Mejor vamos a tu cama a aprovechar el tiempo perdido, hmm?" El florentino le tomó de la mano y tiró de ella bruscamente. " _Andiamo_!"

Caterina se soltó de su fuerte agarre con un manotazo y le miró desafiante.

" _Io non sono la vostra puttana!"_

" _Cazzo stai scherzando_?¡¿Por qué mierda todos tienen que malentender lo que hago o lo que digo?!" Ezio gruñó frustrado, apretando los puños con tanta rabia contenida que sus nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. "Fue mala idea haber venido aquí" Bramó el asesino, encaminándose hacia la entrada principal. Caterina corrió tras él y le obstaculizó el paso, impidiendo que saliera del  _palazzo_.

" _Per favore, calmati!"_

El asesino le empujó con rudeza pero la mujer no cedió ni por un momento. Cuando el hombre lo hizo de nuevo, Caterina le abofeteó haciéndole reaccionar.

"Primero debes calmarte. Hablemos. Dime que es lo que te ha puesto como un lunático" Caterina le hizo mirarle, un dedo alzándole la barbilla.

"Es todo,  _mia cara_ " Su voz susurró aquellas palabras. "Esta lucha que no termina. Y gente sigue muriendo por esta causa. Algunas veces desearía que mi vida hubiese sido totalmente diferente. Que mi padre aun estuviera aquí. Que pudiera ver a mis hermanos crecer conmigo. Desearía no ser el encargado de traer tanta muerte a la hermandad" Ezio dijo, sombrío, y levantó los parpados sin recordar haberlos cerrado. Había hablado casi como para sus adentros, sin embargo la duquesa escuchó todo. Ella depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del asesino.

"Lo sé,  _mio tesoro._  Pero no podemos cambiar nuestro destino. Y el tuyo es esencial en esta parte de la historia"

"Me pregunto si el gran maestro Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad tuvo dudas"

"Estoy segura que sí. Y algún día averiguaras si su misión fue en vano o no"

Ezio le miró intensamente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó con Leonardo? Eso parece alterarte más que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el credo de los asesinos" La condesa se dirigió de nuevo a la estancia, haciéndole una seña para que le acompañara. Dejando de lado su aristocrático y elegante porte de siempre, Ezio se arrellanó frente a ella en un sillón.

"Parece que él tiene un especial… apego hacia mi" Dijo contrariado. El pintor albergaba un tipo diferente de sentimiento al que Ezio sentía por él. Uno que no era mutuo.

"Leonardo te aprecia mucho, Ezio. Eres su mejor amigo. Por supuesto que se siente muy apegado a ti"

"Me refiero a otra clase de apego…  _merda_ , Caterina, ¡no me hagas decirlo!"

"¡Contrólate, Ezio!" Caterina pidió más vino a su sirviente. Necesitaba embriagarse. Ezio ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas. La mujer le hizo servir una copa y ambos bebieron al unísono.

"¡Me besó! ¡Tuvo la osadía de besarme!  _E ' uno stronzo_ …" Manifestó exhausto, repantigándose en su asiento sin dejar de vaciar de su copa.

"Eres un hombre muy apuesto, Ezio. Eres sagaz, valiente, mortal. Y un caballero. Posees muchas cualidades que enloquecen a las mujeres y a los hombres por igual. Leonardo puede percibir la belleza que hay en ti. Todo ese potencial. Como si fueses un lienzo en blanco que con el pasar de los años ha sido teñido con sutiles pinceladas. Eres una de sus más grandes inspiraciones. Te envidio. Leonardo Da Vinci es un hombre brillante"

Ezio se quedó en silencio, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a las palabras de Caterina. "Pero es un hombre y yo también" Replicó el mentor asesino, apuntando lo obvio. "Sólo quisiera que no se sintiera de esa manera porque me duele no poder corresponderle. Es mi amigo" Declaró abrumado.

"El amor es tan misterioso como el destino. Nunca sabes a donde te llevara cada uno de ellos. O si al final quedaras cuerdo. No deberías de escandalizarte por eso,  _tesoro._  El amor es el amor no importa el género. Y es un algo que no se puede forzar. Si no compartes el mismo sentimiento por Leonardo, háblalo con él, sin lastimarlo. No lo hieras por lo que más quieras. Que no te domine el enojo, como siempre lo hace. Usa la cabeza. Nunca olvides que ese hombre nunca te ha defraudado. Leonardo es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido. Ayúdale a olvidarte para que acabe su sufrimiento. Si no eres tú su destino, que así sea, pero tú como su amigo que eres, es tu deber protegerle y procurarle, así como amarle como a un miembro más de tu familia, porque él lo es. Se lo ha ganado"

" _Si, lo so_ " Respondió entre dientes. Los argumentos de la mujer eran irrefutables. Leonardo siempre estaría ahí para él. Incondicionalmente. Incluso arriesgando su propia vida le había ayudado en su misión.

* * *

Leonardo se hallaba sentado sobre un banco, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos casi sin pestañear fijos sobre un lienzo en blanco. Salai lo observaba de cerca como esperando a que surgiera la magia.

" _Va tutto bene, maestro?"_ Musitó el muchacho.

El rubio dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza, poniéndose en pie. "Es muy tarde ya. La inspiración al parecer se ha retirado a dormir antes que yo"Susurró en tono derrotado. Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. Ezio no había regresado, aunque claro, era muy pronto para eso. Pero ese día había sido tan largo. No quería ni imaginarse el día siguiente sin él ahí. Sin aclarar las cosas. Leonardo estaba dispuesto a tragarse sus sentimientos por él. A guardarlos en lo más profundo de su alma si con eso las cosas volvían a ser como antes. A como eran antes de que decidiera estúpidamente besarle. Se odió a si mismo por tal atrevimiento.

A los pocos minutos de haberle dado las buenas noches a Salai, Leonardo se encerró en sus aposentos y se desplomó en la cama. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentó sin lograrlo, sacar a cierto asesino de su cabeza.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras en italiano traducidas:
> 
> Il mio buon amico- Mi buen amigo  
> Grazie tante per la festa- Muchas gracias por la fiesta  
> Guardami, per favore- Mírame por favor  
> Dormito bene, eh?- Dormiste bien, eh  
> Possiamo parlare un minuto?- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?  
> Mi sei mancata tanto!- Te he echado tanto de menos  
> Contessa- Condesa  
> Virago cruelísima- mujer que lucha como un hombre  
> Potente e pericolosa quanto giovane e bella- Poderoso y peligroso como joven y hermosa .  
> Ammiro cosi ' tanto il suo lavoro- Admiro tanto su trabajo  
> Andiamo- Vamos  
> Io non sono la vostra puttana!- ¡No soy tu puta!  
> Cazzo stai scherzando?- ¡Joder! ¿Estas bromeando?  
> Per favore calmati- Cálmate por favor  
> E ' uno stronzo- Es un idiota.  
> Si, lo so- Si lo se  
> Va tutto bene, maestro?- ¿Está todo bien?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 4**

El asesino fue enviado de regreso a casa por Caterina al despuntar el alba. Completamente recuperado del anterior viaje, se despidió de su entrañable Florencia. Las calles aun lucían vacías, los locales abrirían en un par de horas así que Ezio pudo contemplar por última vez su ciudad natal en todo su esplendor.

Después de una larga charla con su amiga, Ezio pudo conciliar el sueño. Esa noche no hubo sexo desenfrenado, sólo la grata compañía de la condesa.

Anochecía cuando el líder de los asesinos logró regresar a su villa en Roma en una sola pieza. Esos últimos días era casi imposible trasladarse de una ciudad a otra sin ser detectado por los guardias del español.

Desmontó su caballo y le entregó las riendas a uno de sus ayudantes. Leonardo, que había escuchado los cascos del animal golpear contra el suelo, se frotó las manos con nerviosismo. Ezio por fin retornaba a su lado pero ahora el rubio no tenía ni idea de que decirle. Quiso correr a ocultarse en su taller pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando el moreno atravesó la puerta al salón principal.

Sus ojos se reencontraron después de lo que había parecido una eternidad. Las palabras de Caterina arremolinándose en su cabeza le hicieron hablar primero:

" _Buonanotte, amico_!" Sus brazos se abrieron para invitarle al pintor a un fraternal abrazo. Leonardo con una incrédula expresión tallada en el rostro se quedó inmóvil. Ezio tuvo que acercarse a él y jalarlo hacia sí, estrechándole fuertemente entre sus brazos. El asesino pudo notar como el cuerpo de su amigo se relajaba. "Tengo la boca seca y el estómago vacío ¿he llegado a tiempo para cenar?"

El pintor no respondió y siguió cerca del moreno, su cara hundida en su pecho. El prolongado silencio empezaba a ser demasiado inquietante pero Ezio no se atrevía a moverse de ahí sin parecer grosero o insensible así que resignado recargó su mejilla en la parte superior de la rubia cabeza.

Por fortuna, para Ezio, Salai descendiendo de las escaleras lo divisó y corrió a unírseles en el abrazo; momento idóneo para separarse.

Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada más al encaminarse hacia el salón comedor, el único que no paraba de parlotear era el muchacho. El asesino casi agradeció que no se callara. Aunque en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a Leonardo a solas, no deseaba que fuese justo en ese instante, estaba hambriento, sediento y fatigado. Mientras cenaban, Leonardo y Ezio intercambiaron algunas fugaces miradas. Sus platos rebosantes de comida parecían ser infinitamente más interesantes y Salai continuaba platicando sobre cualquier cosa, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando entre los mayores.

 

* * *

Eran ya las siete de la mañana y Ezio ya estaba bañado y bien vestido con todo y su armadura. No se quedaría a desayunar, tenía que ir a la guarida para cerciorarse que todos estuvieran a salvo y continuar con su trabajo.

Por su parte Leonardo, quien se despertara un poco más tarde, –gracias a que esa noche padeciera un terrible insomnio– tomó el almuerzo en el taller. No se encontraba precisamente con ganas de sentarse en el gran comedor siendo vigilado por los irresistibles ojos del retrato de Ezio.

No obstante su imagen seguía muy presente en su mente. Se preguntó lo mismo que la noche anterior, mientras miraba el techo. ¿Por qué Ezio había regresado comportándose como si nada? No es que se quejara, pero eso le despertaba curiosidad.

Hastiado de tanto pensar, decidió no buscar más respuestas. Él no solía ser así. Él era un hombre alegre que saboreaba el néctar de la vida. Aunque aplazaba su arte por largos periodos, una idea atravesó por su cabeza y puso manos a la obra.

El asesino ya en el escondite fue informado sobre la pronta llegada del papa Alejandro VI con su hijo Cesaré Borgia a Roma. Eran buenas noticias. Noticias que había estado esperando escuchar. Quería que todo eso terminara pronto. Hacer su parte y tomarse un buen descanso lejos de esa caótica ciudad en la que pronto se restauraría el orden, pero de la que ya estaba harto. Primero lo primero, deshacerse de la escoria Borgia.

El Castillo de Sant'Angelo era el lugar. Solamente era cuestión de esperar. La paciencia era una de las tantas cualidades que Ezio poseía. No por nada era el mentor de la hermandad.

La tarde caía y el asesino llegaba a su villa. Inexplicablemente ansió comer en el jardín. Estaba complacido por la noticias. Leonardo debía ir ahí a celebrar con él. ¿Dónde estaba Leonardo?

Ezio exploró los posibles lugares donde Leonardo se encontraría. Y ni rastro del hombre. Por un breve momento el moreno se alarmó. Los Borgia tan cerca sin duda eran mal augurio.

Salai le hizo señas a la distancia para llamar su atención. Y él fue hasta allí. Su amigo se rascaba la cabeza como tratando de descifrar algo en su propio invento. El maestro asesino carraspeó detrás de él.

"Ezio!" El entusiasmado pintor giró sobre sus pies, dedicándole una extensa sonrisa. "He hecho algo para ti"

El moreno cruzó los brazos, su semblante dibujado con una mueca de interés. Todos los inventos de Leonardo eran maravillosos. Algunos no tan funcionales pero aun así eran sorprendentes. Leonardo le indicaba como debía usarlo. Era un artefacto de tela de forma piramidal que se podía usar desde altas edificaciones. Se activaba automáticamente cuando el sujeto saltara, frenando la caída. Leonardo no aguantaba las ganas de mostrarle a Ezio como funcionaba. No lo había probado él mismo; él era lejos de ser un hombre audaz.

El asesino no pudo aguardar más, también estaba emocionado hasta los huesos. Escaló hasta lo alto de la Villa Auditore y se arrojó al vacío. El paracaídas se abrió, consiguiendo que su descenso fuese lento y suave. Con sus manos sosteniéndose de las cuerdas, atisbó tierra firme y se preparó para aterrizar. Lo hizo perfectamente. Leonardo no paraba de aplaudirle y reírse a carcajada limpia por su hazaña.

Continuaron probando los paracaídas que por desgracia solo se podían utilizar una vez. Leonardo prometió que haría más para su amigo.

Terminaron unas horas después, sobreexcitados y con ganas de celebrar el éxito del invento de Leonardo. El asesino, el pintor y su aprendiz entraron a la casa y comieron y bebieron; afuera la puesta del sol anunciando el transcurrir de las horas. Ezio a solas con Leonardo, –porque el joven Salai se había retirado a su recamara– le puso al tanto de sus planes. El pintor le ayudaba a diseñar estrategias para atacar a los españoles. Era refrescante volver a conversar con su amigo como solían hacerlo.

" _Mi sei mancato, amico, terribilmente_ " Ezio expresó con afecto; éste instó al pintor para que parara de beber y se fuera a descansar.

"Y yo a ti, Ezio" El rubio casi tropezó con sus propios pies al levantarse de su asiento, y con una sonrisa tonta dibujándose en su rostro, el ebrio inventor dio media vuelta, marchándose a su habitación.

 

* * *

Faltaba deshacerse de la ametralladora de Leonardo. El asesino entró y salió de la protegida zona sin que nadie le notara. Casi había sentido pena de destruir tan extraordinarias como mortíferas armas. Pero era algo que tenía que hacerse. Esa maquinaria en manos de los Borgia era una amenaza contra la paz que poco a poco empezaba a regresar a Roma.

Antes de que saliera en busca de Cesar y Rodrigo, Ezio le pidió un nuevo paracaídas a Leonardo.

" _Stai attento, Ezio_ " El rubio puso ambas manos en los hombros del moreno, apretándolos un poco como para infundirse un poco de valor el mismo. Valor para no decirle que lo olvidara todo, porque Ezio no necesitaba coraje. Él le sonreía impávido a la muerte.

El líder asesino le correspondió el gesto a su amigo, una mano palmeándole la espalda.

Cuando alcanzó a divisar el  _Castel di Sant'Angelo_  supo que no sería sencillo llegar a los españoles. Pero nada era imposible, al menos no para él. Trepando por los tejados mientras sus aprendices distraían a los guardias, el mentor asesino dio con el disoluto hombre, Rodrigo Borgia, en el apartamento papal. Espiando por una ventana aguardó y pronto el papa recibió una visita; a su hijo, Cesaré. Ezio pensó para sí mismo que la suerte estaba de su lado. Los mataría a ambos en ese momento, pero antes de que actuara sus planes no salieron como esperaba, aunque tampoco fueron tan mal. Rodrigo pretendía asesinar a su primogénito pero este se le adelantó, envenenándole. Con pistas de donde se hallaría el fruto, el español se marchó del castillo y la venganza personal de Ezio tuvo que aplazarse una vez más.

Ezio, con ayuda de sus asesinos, halló el fruto del edén no sin antes enfrentarse a Cesaré quien había sido herido. Si bien los guardias le sobrepasaban en número, Ezió hizo uso del preciado artefacto y esto le facilitó su huida.

 

* * *

El líder de la orden de los asesinos le encargó a Leonardo la manzana del edén nada más entrara a la casa. Ya sin gran parte de su armadura se derrumbó en el sofá. Leonardo quien hasta ese momento no había perdido de vista el artefacto, volteó la cabeza hacia el asesino y la mueca de estupefacción que anteriormente se pintara en su rostro se disipó tan pronto como había surgido.

El pintor se situó a su derecha, con el fruto aun en sus manos hasta que decidió dejarlo sobre la mesilla junto a una fuente con variadas frutas. Irónicamente ahí predominaban las manzanas.

Cuando Ezio dejó escapar el aliento, su primer impulso fue abrazarlo y besarlo. Consolarle hasta que no quedara ni rastro de frustración, cansancio o tristeza. Sin embargo, Leonardo resistió, y simplemente le dio una alentadora sonrisa cuando la cabeza de Ezio giraba en su dirección.

"Deberías de reconstruir la maquina voladora, Leonardo"

El susodicho arqueó una ceja, no esperando escuchar eso. Ezio era un misterio que hubiese querido resolver alguna vez.

"En ese artefacto me sentía libre, sin ataduras. El viento golpeando en mi cara. Las borrosas siluetas de las personas debajo mío. El cielo estrellado moviéndose sobre mi cabeza. Y yo, avanzando sin mirar atrás. No se por qué te hablo de esto. Es probable que mañana me arrepienta pero quizás…" Ezio se interrumpió a si mismo antes de voltear la vista hacia el fruto. "….quizás no haya un mañana para mí. O para cualquiera de nosotros" Finalizó, quedándose un poco pensativo.

Leonardo rompió el silencio y con su comprensivo tono de voz le dijo: "El ahora es lo que importa, Ezio. Vivir preguntándose que nos depara el mañana solo trae desdicha. La incertidumbre de nuestro futuro es caprichosa. Me sucede con frecuencia que no planeo nada. Ni mi trabajo, ni mi arte, ni mi vida. Solo dejo que pase. Puedo quedarme por horas contemplando simples cosas sin pensar si he perdido el tiempo. Eso es lo que hago. De esa manera mi existencia en este mundo es más venturosa"

"No puedo ser como tú, Leonardo. Soy consciente que no puedo hacer esto por siempre y sin embargo siento que he estado cazando templarios durante toda mi vida. Ya no soy dueño de mi propio destino. Ahora que lo pienso nunca lo fui, ni lo seré. No espero casarme algún día o tener hijos. No me gustaría arrastrarlos a esta vida si es que esto nunca termina" El moreno se reclinó sobre su asiento, su mirada perdida en el alto techo. " _Perdonami, amico caro,_ parezco un patético borracho" El maestro de la hermandad cerró los parpados, sabiéndose afortunado a pesar de todo. Afortunado de poder contar con Leonardo y que éste no le juzgara o escapara de su lado.

El inventor entendió todo. El por qué su amigo se había derrumbado tiempo atrás al ver su retrato. Ezio se vio joven y despreocupado. Sin obligaciones. Sin templarios. Sin luchas. Sin credo. Sin un destino incierto. Vivía el momento, el presente. Justo como él mismo.

 

* * *

Con el transcurso de los meses, Ezio y Leonardo se hicieron aún más apegados, si eso era posible. Despues de la huida de Cesaré Borgia, se respiraba un ambiente de serenidad en Roma. El líder asesino tenía la certeza que el español regresaría pero mientras no pasara eso, Ezio siguió uno de los consejos del inventor: 'vivir el momento'

Su madre los visitaba a menudo al igual que su hermana. Y Salai iba y venía de Milan a Roma para llevarles dinero a sus padres. Dinero que Ezio le proporcionaba gustosamente. Le había tomado cariño al muchacho. Eran una gran familia.

La hermandad se encargaba de reconstruir Roma echando mano de todos sus recursos.

Reinaba la paz. Aunque no duraría mucho tiempo. Nunca nada duraba para siempre.

Una nublada tarde, Leonardo llegó con noticias. Trabajaría con un adinerado hombre llamado Valentino Fornari, que apenas se instalaba en una de las zonas más acaudaladas de la ciudad. El hombre era admirador de su trabajo e inmediatamente al saber que el florentino radicaba ahí, quiso conocerle.

A Ezio no pareció gustarle mucho la idea. Le daba desconfianza. Recientemente todos eran más precavidos, porque si bien no sabían mucho del español, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera planeando algún ataque contra ellos.

"Ten cuidado, Leonardo. Ese hombre podría ser un templario" No quería sonar paranoico pero era mejor poner sobre aviso a su amigo en caso de que éste decidiera reunirse a solas con el señor Fornari.

"Lo tendré, Ezio" Al pintor le agradaba que el asesino se preocupara por su bienestar. "Es hora de irme,  _arrivederci_!"

Por más que el moreno insistiera que el rubio fuese escoltado por él mismo o alguno de sus aprendices, éste no aceptó.

No obstante Ezio no era un hombre al que le gustaba quedarse esperando sentado en casa a ver si sus seres queridos regresaban con bien. No. Él debía velar por ellos. El maestro asesino entonces siguió muy de cerca a Leonardo por los tejados. Penetró en la casa del dichoso hombre por una de las terrazas.

Desde el resquicio de la puerta de una de las habitaciones, el líder de la hermandad de los asesinos, aguzó el oído y espió a ambos hombres mientras cenaban.

Ese tipo le daba mala espina. La manera en que miraba a Leonardo, como le tocaba el brazo y la familiaridad con que le ofrecía una uva, poniéndosela cerca de los labios para que el rubio la comiera. Si bien el pintor no había estado envuelto en muchas relaciones antes, que no fueran exclusivamente de trabajo, el erudito era muy reservado en esas cuestiones. En realidad Ezio nunca le había visto emparejado con nadie. El inventor casi lucia incomodo por tanto manoseo y descarado flirteo. ¿Por qué mierda le acariciaba el pelo con sus repugnantes manos? Ezio deseó cortárselas.

El moreno casi podía haber vomitado ahí mismo al ser testigo de la intimidad con la cual el depravado hombre se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído, seguro palabras obscenas, pensó el asesino. Ezio entendía de cierta manera por qué el estrafalario personaje no conseguía dejar de toquetearlo y mirarlo. Leonardo era muy agradable a la vista. Era un hombre interesante y hermoso. Con dos grandes e hipnotizadores ojos azules.

Cuando terminaron, Valentino y Leonardo dieron un paseo por la lujosa casa. Fue el momento en el que Ezio tuvo que escabullirse de nuevo a las calles para no ser descubierto.

Pero había visto más que suficiente. Pensó que darse una escapada a la ' _Rosa in Fiore'_  sería buena idea pero la descartó tan pronto como había llegado a su mente. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor.

Afuera llovía a cantaros y horas más tarde, Leonardo que iba entrando en la casa, fue abordado por Ezio. El rubio cabello del pintor escurría agua al igual que sus ropas.

" _Non vedo l' ora di saper com' e ' andata_ "

Ezio surgió de entre las sombras sin ser divisado y el rubio dio un respingo.

"Hola, Ezio. No te había visto"

"Creo que ya es muy tarde para que andes solo por las calles de Roma, ¿no crees? Y mírate, estas chorreando por todos lados"

El moreno estaba cruzado de brazos, esperando por una respuesta y Leonardo se la dio.

"Es verdad, lo lamento tanto, Ezio. Se me ha ido el tiempo tan rápido" El artista se disculpó, sonriéndole tímidamente.

Ezio no estaba cabreado con su amigo, si no con el pomposo hombre con el que se reuniera. No entendía porque pero lo detestaba. Intensamente.

"No te esperé a cenar porque al parecer tu nuevo amigo se encargó de eso, personalmente, ¿cierto?" El asesino se felicitó a si mismo por no haber mostrado su enojo.

"Bueno, yo… "Cuando iba a explicarse, Leonardo cayó en la cuenta. "Aguarda un momento ¿me estabas vigilando?"

"No. Solo me aseguraba que ese depravado no planeara secuestrarte, o asesinarte, o algo peor"

"¿Algo peor que asesinarme? ¿Qué podría ser eso?" Leonardo preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

"No lo sé, er… sodomizarte en contra de tu voluntad, por ejemplo" Nada más pensarlo la rabia le comenzó a correr por las venas. No estaba seguro porque. Quizás solo era su instinto sobreprotector "Entonces yo le cortaría las bolas antes de asesinarle con mi hoja oculta en su garganta"

Leonardo se echó a reír abiertamente. Ezio por el contrario no lo encontraba ni remotamente divertido. El moreno estuvo a punto de largarse de ahí pero se contuvo. Montar en cólera y comportarse como un adolescente indignado no ayudaba en nada. Con voz tensa le dijo: "No me parece gracioso, Leonardo"

El erudito perplejo por la reacción de su amigo se tragó sus carcajadas. " _Mi dispiace, per favore perdonami, Ezio_. No era mi intención molestarte. Aprecio lo mucho que te preocupes por mí pero puedo cuidarme solo"

Si, era cierto. Leonardo era un hombre mayor y muy inteligente además de ingenioso. Pero también era un soñador. Y creía en la bondad por sobre la maldad. Estaba totalmente equivocado. Ezio conocía la verdadera crueldad de la humanidad. Su propia familia había sido víctima de ella.

Resuelto a no darse por vencido tan fácilmente, continuó acosando a Leonardo con más preguntas. "Dime una cosa. ¿Es que acaso te hace falta algo aquí? Si necesitas un taller más grande, o dinero, o joyas, no tienes más que pedirlo" Dijo con severidad.

El rubio se permitió un segundo para analizar la pregunta antes de contestar: "No me falta nada, amigo mío. Solamente ganarme mi propio dinero. No es tu obligación proveerme de cosas. Siento que he abusado mucho de tu hospitalidad y de tu amistad" Leonardo explicó con aire de absoluta consternación y prosiguió: "Algún día cuando formes tu propia familia, a la señora Auditore no le gustara tenerme por aquí todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?"

A Leonardo le dolía decir esas palabras. Porque aun su corazón le pertenecía a Ezio pero ya había aceptado que ese hombre no sería para él. Y deseaba más que nada en el mundo que su amigo fuese feliz algún día, con una buena mujer.

"La única señora Auditore que conocerás es mi madre" Dijo Ezio, descartando esa posibilidad.

"Eso no puedes saberlo, amigo"

"Lo sé" Ezio aseveró, sus avellanados ojos clavándose en los azules. Últimamente los ojos de Leonardo le parecían más interesantes que sus palabras. Se encontró severas ocasiones mirándolos fijamente. Eran tan azules y centelleantes que casi hipnotizaban los suyos.

"Bienvenido al club entonces,  _mio caro amico"_ Bromeó el pintor, con voz adormilada. "Deberíamos ir a dormir"

"No estoy cansado. Tú deberías cambiarte de ropa. Podrías resfriarte"

" _Bene, lo faro'._ Pero tú también tienes que descansar un poco" Insistió "Mañana me gustaría que me acompañaras a comprar unas cosas a Nápoles. Si estás disponible"

El mentor de los asesinos asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto"

 

* * *

De camino a Nápoles, Ezio iba dirigiendo el carruaje al tiempo que Leonardo revisaba la lista de materiales que necesitaba.

"Y dime ¿Cuándo piensas volver a ver al señor Fornari..." Preguntó el asesino con tono despectivo. Leonardo alzó la vista y le miró, apreciando un asomo de aversión en su amigo al referirse a Valentino.

"No creo que muy pronto, Ezio. No me sentía particularmente interesado en sus ideas. Quería que lo pintara desnudo en un barco rumbo a Milán" Leonardo se aguantó una risita y el moreno soltó un resoplido. "Me disculpé con él y le agradecí su amabilidad pero le dije que estaba trabajando en un proyecto que no podía dejar sin terminar" El rubio casi se desternilla de risa ante su propio chiste. El artista solía dejar obras inconclusas todo el tiempo. Sencillamente no le apetecía ser presa de las inquietas manos del hombre una vez más.

"Y ¿qué proyecto es ese del que hablas?"

"¡La máquina voladora, por supuesto!" Dijo, sonriente.

El mentor de los asesinos amplió su sonrisa y arreó a los caballos para llegar pronto a su destino. Estaba emocionado por volver a volar la máquina de Leonardo.

Al mediodía los dos florentinos viajaban de regreso a Roma. Después de asearse cada quien por su lado, ambos se sentaron en una mesa en el corazón del jardín renacentista para gozar de una bien merecida merienda acompañada de una excitante platica acerca de la maquina voladora. Era la parte de la casa ideal para relajarse. Era el lugar en el cual Ezio disfrutaba de perder el tiempo además del taller de Leonardo donde podía pasarse horas mirándole laborar. La compañía del erudito siempre le añadía ese deleitoso toque a sus días. Leonardo también encontraba los jardines como un sitio divino. Casi podía percibir el olor de los naranjos. Los abetos y cipreses atraían diversas especies de aves las cuales contemplaba sin aburrirse. El rubio amaba las aves. Siempre había fantaseado con volar y envidaba a Ezio por poder conseguirlo con su invento. Él desgraciadamente no se atrevía.

"¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia,  _amico_?"

Leonardo prestó atención al moreno, olvidándose por completo del estanque con peces de colores que había estado examinando antes casi sin parpadear.

" _Sì certo, certo_ "

"Tal vez un lugar extra para otra persona estaría magnífico. Alguno de mis aprendices me acompañaría para ayudarme a contraatacar al enemigo mientras yo piloteo la maquina"

Los azulados ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, definitivamente encantado ante la propuesta. " _Mi piace l' idea!_ "

Ezio sonrió de medio lado, mirando el rostro de su amigo detenida y concienzudamente. Las facciones del pintor parecían creadas para deleitar a simples mortales. Y lo hacían. El asesino recordó aquella ocasión que las cortesanas no paraban de coquetear con él. O al noble veneciano que intentaba conquistarlo con sus riquezas y sus atenciones.

El hombre dio por sentado que Leonardo caería a sus pies por su dinero y sus halagos pero eso estaba lejos de ser verdad. Al pintor no lo deslumbraban cosas tan banales. Solo simples cosas según sus palabras conseguían seducirle. Los animales, –especialmente las aves– pintar, inventar curiosos artefactos, descifrar cosas como las páginas del códice –que Ezio siempre le llevaba cuando ambos habían estado en Venecia–. Quedarse en el jardín por horas en silencio junto a él.  **Besarlo**. ¿Cómo era posible que eso justamente viniera a su mente? '¡Basta, no pienses en eso!' Le reprendió su sentido común.

" _Va tutto bene?"_

Una cálida voz le regresó a la tierra. Era Leonardo.

" _Meravigliosamente_ " Murmuró el moreno con un dejo de ironía que solo él habría entendido.

 

* * *

La mañana siguiente Leonardo acompañó a Ezio a la herrería. Necesitaba reparar su armadura y su amigo no soportaba el encierro del día anterior en el taller, ocupándose de los planos de la maquina con el nuevo ajuste. Descansando un poco bajo el sol, sobre un amplio banco, esperaron a que el herrero terminara.

"¡Pero si eres tú, Leonardo!" Un acento veneciano le hizo girar la cabeza al pintor. " _È bello rivederti_!"

El hombre pareció no haber notado la presencia de Ezio quien usaba su capucha y no se movía, dando la apariencia de una estatua. El mentor sabía de quien se trataba; aun así no hizo nada, no movió ni un musculo, solo se limitó a rechinar los dientes casi para sí mismo.

Leonardo se puso de pie y le saludó cortésmente.

"Vayamos a comer a mi casa, ¿Qué dices?" Valentino musitó, su brazo deslizándose por detrás de la espalda del inventor. Ezio quien apretaba los puños con gesto de impotencia sintió sus propias uñas encajándosele en la piel de las palmas.

"Le agradezco mucho pero no me es posible por ahora. Tengo que volver a mi taller a trabajar" El rubio declinó la invitación educadamente. Este siguió insistiendo un rato. Ezio tuvo que contenerse para no partirle la cara.

" _Grazie, messere Fornari, ma non posso accettare_ " Volvió a negarse respetuosamente.

"Me has estado evadiendo pero a mí nadie me dice que no" El insistente hombre –que era escoltado por dos de sus guardias– se envalentonó y le asió de la muñeca con rudeza, acercándole más hacia él para que le quedara claro que iba en serio.

En una ráfaga de movimiento demasiado rápida para ser notada, la mano del asesino ya se encontraba rodeando el cuello del hombre, apretándole la tráquea con fuerza.

" _Ezio, dai, ti prego!"_ Ezio sintió unos dedos aferrarse a su capa para detenerle. Eran de Leonardo.

"No te atrevas a tocarlo de nuevo o te dejaré manco" Ezio rugió amenazadoramente, preparando su hoja oculta. Pero otra mano seguía luchando para hacerle reaccionar.

" _Fermatevi, vi prego_!" Repitió el rubio para que se detuviera. La mirada suplicante de Leonardo hizo que aflojara el agarre en la garganta.

El noble veneciano se había salvado por un pelo de ser brutalmente asesinado por el florentino. Cuando sus guardias se disponían a atacarlo, Ezio, impertérrito, se quedó en su sitio, dos de sus aprendices se ubicaban en el techo apuntándoles con las ballestas y esto les hizo pararse en seco.

"Si vuelves a hablar con Leonardo, a mirarlo si quiera, te sacaré los ojos y te los daré de comer,  _capito_?" Ezio susurró en tono peligroso antes de arremeter un puñetazo contra el hombre, uno que le rompió la nariz y le hizo chocar contra la pared; su espalda deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo hasta caer sentado en el suelo. El noble veneciano se cubrió la nariz, su cara contraída en una mueca de dolor.

Los dos guardias levantaron al hombre y lo sacaron a rastras de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

Algunos mirones que se habían acercado para ver la escena, se dispersaron tan pronto como habían aparecido.

"Ezio…" Leonardo trató de mirar directamente a los furiosos ojos avellana que estaban semi cubiertos por la punta de la capucha pero no lo consiguió.

" _Andiamo a casa_ " Dijo el moreno con decisión antes de montar a su caballo de un salto y ayudarle al otro hombre a subirse detrás de él. El herrero los vio alejarse ya con la armadura reparada en sus manos. No alcanzó a gritarles para que dieran media vuelta. Sin embargo el viejo conocía a Ezio y sabía que debía regresar por ella muy pronto, así que no se preocupó.

El mentor de la hermandad pudo serenarse un poco de camino a la villa. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra hasta que entraron al salón principal.

"Ezio… hemos olvidado la armadura" Leonardo quería iniciar la plática con su amigo y eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Mañana regresaré por ella" Respondió, cortante.

El rubio siguió con la mirada al moreno quien se servía una copa de vino tinto del que tanto le gustaba. No le ofreció nada lo cual probaba que seguía molesto.

Leonardo, acercándose un par de pasos, se colocó a lado del asesino que con mirada ausente le ignoró. El rubio suspiró amargamente para sus adentros.

"¿Estas molesto conmigo?" Soltó de pronto, buscando los ojos avellanados.

"No" Contestó a secas.

"De verdad no tenía idea que el señor Fornari se comportaría de esa manera. Lo lamento"

"No lo disculpes.  _Era un vero bastardo_ " Sin desviar la vista de la ventana se bebió toda su copa.

El incómodo silencio no duró mucho, Ezio, quien hasta entonces no había dicho más que unas cuantas palabras, se encargó de romperlo.

"¡Nadie tiene derecho a tratarte de esa manera!" Estalló, comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo.

"No me gusta la violencia, eso es todo" Leonardo levantó los ojos hasta el hombre que ahora le miraba con seriedad. El erudito tragó con dificultad y abrió mucho la boca para agregar algo pero las palabras no salieron. Su amigo se veía visiblemente encolerizado.

Ezio advirtió esto y rumió por unos segundos. "Lo que sucedió me ha hecho preguntarme quien más antes que ese infeliz te ha puesto una mano encima" Farfulló por lo bajo, con difusas imágenes dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

"Solamente él y los Borgia" Confesó con sinceridad. "Puedo enorgullecerme de haber sido un hombre afortunado al haber trabajado para algunas de las más nobles y cordiales familias de toda Italia. Los Medici, los Sforza y por supuesto los Auditore" El inventor declaró con naturalidad.

Ezio suavizó su mirada al escuchar lo que manifestara su amigo, conteniendo una mueca de regocijo por ser nombrado por él. Pasados unos largos minutos el asesino dudó un poco en abrirse al otro hombre. "No puedo tolerar que te hagan daño" Dijo al fin.

"Lo sé. Compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Me preocupé por ti. Sé que dos guardias no son nada para el mentor de los asesinos y que pudiste haber acabado con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero aun así no traías tu armadura. Un error de cálculo y estarías herido o… muerto" La última palabra fue apenas un murmullo. Leonardo sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados como alejando la simple idea de que eso ocurriera.

El líder asesino tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y contestó: "El mundo no se deshará tan fácilmente de mí, Leonardo" Confesó, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que cogía la botella de vino para llenar otra copa que le entregaría al rubio.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, Ezio. Porque tu deber no es solo con la orden de los asesinos, sino también conmigo. Tienes la tarea de ayudarme con la maquina voladora" Leonardo le siguió el juego, y sin perder contacto visual, chocó su copa contra la del otro, brindando por otro día más de aventuras juntos.

Continuará….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras en italiano con traducción:
> 
> Mi sei mancato, amico, terribilmente- te eché de menos, amigo, terriblemente  
> Stai attento- Ten cuidado  
> Perdonami, amico caro- Perdoname, querido amigo.  
> Mio caro amico- Mi querido amigo  
> Bene, lo faro' – Bueno, lo haré  
> Non vedo l' ora di saper com' e ' andata- Estoy ansioso de saber cómo te fue.  
> Sì certo, certo- Si, por supuesto  
> Mi piace l' idea- Me encanta la idea  
> Va tutto bene?- ¿Está todo bien?  
> Meravigliosamente- Maravillosamente  
> È bello rivederti- Que gusto volver a verte  
> Grazie, messere, ma non posso accettare- Gracias señor, pero no puedo aceptar  
> Capito?- Entendido  
> Dai, ti prego- Vamos, por favor, calmate!  
> Fermatevi, vi prego- Detente por favor  
> Era un vero bastardo- Era todo un bastardo


	5. Capítulo 5

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 5**

Leonardo demoró dos semanas para reconstruir la maquina voladora con todo y la nueva adaptación que sugiriera Ezio.

"¿En dónde crees que sería buena idea probarla?" El inventor inquirió.

Ezio simplemente se limitó a señalar con su dedo una colina no muy lejana de la villa.

En carruaje llegaron hasta ese punto. El mentor asesino preparó la maquina voladora con las bien detalladas instrucciones del rubio.

"Creo que hemos olvidado algo muy importante, ¿en dónde está la persona que subirá contigo en la maquina?"

"Aquí mismo"

Leonardo giró la cabeza en todas direcciones como buscando a quien se refería el hombre. Ezio pensó que su amigo era extraordinariamente perspicaz unas veces pero otras la ingenuidad lo traicionaba.

"Tú serás mi acompañante, Leonardo"

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

" _Certamente_ "

El rubio miró por sobre el hombro de Ezio, tragando audiblemente.

"No puedo" Musitó, notablemente incómodo.

"Si puedes. Anda, vamos a volar un rato. Todo inventor debería probar sus propias creaciones"

"De verdad, no puedo" Dijo renuente, sintiendo una especie de mareo. Nada más pensar en lo peligroso que sería le hizo temblar las rodillas.

"No permitiré que nada malo te ocurra" Ezio le aseguró. "Yo cuidaré de ti. Te lo prometo" El moreno puso su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio en un gesto tan íntimo que consiguió que Leonardo asintiera levemente. Ese toque contra su piel le había infundido valor además de la promesa.

La cálida mano que hasta entonces le alentara le abandonó por unos instantes antes de tenderse frente a él.

"¿Confías en mí?" Leonardo movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo. " _Andiamo! Vieni con me"_ Ezio apremió, sonriendo con cariño y estrujando la mano del otro. Leonardo tomó aire y entonces le correspondió la sonrisa.

El inventor titubeó un poco cuando Ezio se encargaba de ajustar las correas que le sostendrían. Era tal la confianza que le tenía a su amigo que terminó por mandar a callar a su voz interior que le continuaba diciendo que no lo hiciera. Su lugar era en la parte superior bajo las alas, porque el moreno pilotearía la máquina desde debajo de él.

"Leonardo,  _pronti_?"

Leonardo no estaba listo, pero no quiso echarse para atrás.

" _Si_ " Fue la única respuesta que Ezio necesitaba.

El mentor sujetó las manillas y preparó sus piernas para correr y agarrar velocidad antes de dejar caer la maquina desde las alturas. Leonardo se paralizó y cerró los ojos instintivamente, sintiendo su corazón latiendo en su garganta.

"¡Leonardo, abre los ojos!" Instó el moreno, mirándole fugazmente antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el frente. "Te estás perdiendo la increíble vista"

Leonardo respiró hondamente y entreabrió ligeramente un ojo y luego el otro; boquiabierto vislumbró un paisaje espectacular. El incesante revoloteo en su pecho le impedía respirar con facilidad a pesar que el aire golpeara en su cara y le llenara los pulmones.

Ezio levantaba la mirada de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que su amigo se encontrara bien.

Manejando la maquina con extrema destreza, Ezio sobrevoló la villa Auditore desde donde se podían atisbar en todo su esplendor los extensos viñedos y las estatuas de Venus y Hércules que daban la bienvenida a la casa; así como altas columnas de mármol recubiertas con hiedra y terrazas con coloridos parterres.

"¡Esto es impresionante!" El genio creador de la máquina voladora exclamó, sobrecogido. Leonardo llevaba una sonrisa pintada en el rostro que le dedicó a Ezio y éste le sonrió de vuelta.

"Es tiempo de regresar a tierra firme, ¿listo?"

"¡No!" Leonardo seguía sonriendo contento mientras volaban. Las cuerdas y bridas habían hecho un trabajo estupendo evitando el constante zarandeo. Casi se sentía como si flotaran.

Ezio no podían permanecer más tiempo planeando, era momento de bajar aunque Leonardo se negara. Con agilidad, Ezio aterrizó la maquina en la misma colina de la cual habían levantado el vuelo.

"¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!"

La vista de Ezio se posó en los radiantes ojos azules que rebosaban de satisfacción.

"Luego, amigo. Mañana, quizás. Me alegra que disfrutaras el viaje" El asesino le ayudó a bajar de la máquina, desamarrando las correas y cargándole por la cintura. Cuando lo deslizó cerca de su cuerpo para que sus pies alcanzaran a tocar el pastoso suelo, su corazón se detuvo. Una criptica sonrisa apareció en sus labios y Leonardo arqueó ambas cejas no pudiendo traducir la expresión de ese rostro que se hallaba tan cercano al suyo. Sus pechos casi se tocaban y las manos de Ezio continuaban sosteniéndole de la cintura.

"Sano y salvo" El asesino dio un paso hacia atrás, los brazos cayéndole a los lados y sus ojos desviándose lo más lejos posible de los otros. "Er… tengo que ir a la guarida de los asesinos pero antes te llevaré a casa" Y sin más explicaciones comenzó a subir el artefacto alado al carruaje.

Ezio dejó a Leonardo en la villa. La máquina voladora ya había sido guardada en una bodega cerca de los establos. El asesino cogió su caballo y se fue a todo galope a la guarida. En el camino decidido desviarse antes avisándole a su madre que saldría de la ciudad para ir a Florencia, que le entregara una nota a Leonardo.

Era una simple nota que más tarde le fue entregada al pintor en las manos por María Auditore; los dos comieron juntos en el comedor, charlando un poco sobre arte.

"¿Ezio mencionó porque partía tan repentinamente a Florencia?" El rubio leyó la nota un par de veces antes de rendirse. Por más especialista que fuese en descifrar cosas, las pocas palabras escritas en el papel no le decían absolutamente nada.

La madre del susodicho le explicó seriamente: "Lo único que llevaría a Ezio a Florencia es una mujer; Caterina Sforza. No sé si por asuntos que conciernen a la orden o a la cama"

Lo segundo probable le causó un repentino sentimiento de vacío en la boca del estómago al artista pero se las apañó para disimular la desilusión que resurgía en su interior.

* * *

Casi ya abandonando Roma, Ezio paró un momento a examinar a su caballo, esperaba que no se hubiese lesionado o tendría que regresar por donde había venido. Aguzó el oído y unos extraños sonidos provenientes de un oscuro y bien escondido callejón llamaron su atención.

Sigilosamente se paró detrás de unos apilados barriles, entornando los ojos. Consiguió distinguir dos siluetas de las que brotaban gemidos y palabras soeces. Dos hombres estaban fornicando bestialmente, uno empujando contra la pared al otro, con sus pantalones descansándoles en los tobillos.

Ezio sintió una repentina sequedad en la garganta y tragó pesadamente, obligándose a no bajar la mirada; aun en la noche podía ver los bruscos movimientos y los rostros pintados de irreprimible deseo gracias a la luz de la luna.

Podría decir que nada de eso le movía pero una tensión en sus pantalones le evidenciaba. Por un momento se vio a si mismo siendo el hombre aquel que estampaba al otro contra el mohoso muro, haciéndole retorcerse de placer y blasfemar. Otro rostro se intercambió por el real, uno que le perseguía día y noche; ese rostro pálido y hermoso, con esos ojazos azules como dos indomables océanos.

El asesino ahuyentó sus pensamientos y los mandó bien lejos. Antes de que fuera descubierto por los entusiastas amantes, regresó a su caballo y lo montó, marchándose a toda velocidad.

* * *

Cuando le vio entrar a su  _palazzo,_  Caterina supo que algo andaba mal. Sin decirle sus sospechas sólo se limitó a pararse delante de él y dejar caer un suave beso en sus labios. Ezio, dubitativo, le regresó el beso a medias. Había estado deliberando en todo el camino si ofrecerle una sesión de salvaje sexo a Caterina pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta y la vio, se dijo a si mismo que era una pésima idea; además que la última vez que se vieran, había ofendido a la condesa; Ezio no se comportó como el caballero que era.

Uno de los sirvientes de la duquesa Sforza les sirvió dos copas de vino tinto antes de dejarlos solos.

"¿Que ha hecho el buen Leonardo ahora?" Caterina dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, sus ojos estudiando la sombría expresión del hombre.

La mujer era siempre tan intuitiva que no tenía ningún caso desmentir nada.

"Nada y todo" Dijo, recargándose contra el respaldar del sillón.

"Explícate,  _tesoro_ "

Ezio vació su copa en un parpadeo y la rellenó de nuevo casi derramándola.

"Desde que no he sabido nada de Cesar Borgia, me he pasado casi todos los días en mi villa. No me molesta" Se apresuró a añadir. "La cuestión es que…"

La mujer finalizó la frase por él: "No dejas de pensar en él. En Leonardo "

" _Per I' amor di Dio_ , Caterina!" Espetó, apretando la copa tan fuerte entre su mano que por poco y la hace estallar.

La aludida rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

"Puedes intentar engañar a todos pero no a ti mismo. En cuanto menciono a Leonardo se te iluminan los ojos, de furia y de otro sentimiento que no necesito mencionar. Tú sabes perfectamente cuál es"

"No, eso no es verdad" Refutó el asesino, bebiéndose su vino de un trago.

"Podrás acabarte esa botella tu solo y unas cuantas más y aun después de eso seguirías teniéndolo bien presente en tu mente"

Ezio le miró exasperado, casi de inmediato bajando la vista. Había algo de cierto en las palabras de la mujer que Ezio no estaba dispuesto a admitir ni aunque le torturaran.

"Pienso que lo mejor sería que dejaras de huir de esto y lo enfrentaras como te dije la última vez. Con todo, veo que haces oídos sordos a mis consejos" La condesa jugueteó con su pelo distraídamente. "Para de luchar,  _tesoro_ , porque el amor no es un rival fácil de vencer"

"No. Estas equivocada" Dijo a la defensiva. "Creo que es porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Claro, debe ser eso" Susurró casi para sí. Como tratando de encontrarle una razón lógica a todo ese revoltijo de emociones que le oprimían desde dentro. "Lo quiero, sí, pero como mi amigo, casi como un hermano. Olvidas que prefiero la compañía femenina"

"Y sin embargo pasas todos tus ratos libres con Leonardo, ¿cierto?"

Era evidentemente cierto. Maldita mujer. ¿Por qué tenía que saberlo todo?

"No me atraen los hombres, Caterina. Y aunque fuese el caso; que existiera la mínima posibilidad de eso, no podría estar con él, no de esa manera. Sería injusto que él me esperara mientras acabo con mi misión, sin ninguna certeza de que regresaré con vida. Leonardo no se merece algo así. O que mis enemigos le hicieran daño para llegar a mi. Leonardo merece ser feliz; se merece el mundo"

Ezio no podía creer que esa confesión hubiese brotado desde el fondo de su garganta y de su corazón. Caterina puso su mano sobre su boca, anonadada por las palabras de Ezio. Jamás hubiese esperado vivir tanto para escucharle hablar con tal pasión y afecto acerca de una persona que no fuese él mismo.

"Oh, basta" Un ligero tono carmesí tiñó el rostro del asesino y se colocó su capucha para esconderlo aunque ya era demasiado tarde, según pudo notar por la risita tonta que soltara Caterina.

Al tiempo que los dedos de Ezio se deslizaban por el borde de la copa, ciertas imágenes surgieron en su mente. El beso, de nuevo; su cuerpo casi rozando el de Leonardo cuando éste le ayudara a bajar de la maquina voladora; los ojos azulados, brillantes de deseo la noche que bebiendo de más, Leonardo se pusiera duro. Oh dios, era demasiado.

Leonardo era innegablemente hermoso. Lleno de tantas cualidades que era difícil contar con solo una mano o con ambas. Era un solemne artista; un maravilloso inventor no siempre comprendido; un admirable ser humano y amigo. Cualquiera se sentiría honrado de tenerle en su vida. Ezio así lo veía.

Haciendo un balance de su vida en tan solo unos minutos llegó a la conclusión que siempre lo seguían los problemas.

"Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Caterina se aventuró preguntar.

"No estoy seguro. Existe la posibilidad que Leonardo ya no sienta lo mismo por mi" Mierda ¿de verdad estaba pensándolo? Era un hombre. Y no cualquier hombre, era su mejor amigo.

"Eso lo dudo, Ezio. Leonardo te ama, desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando trabajó para mí no paraba de hablar de ti. Lo que me dice que no es un sentimiento pasajero el que te profesa. Pero antes que hagas o digas algo indaga un poco. No seas tan arrebatado"

"Han pasado meses desde… tu sabes" Murmuró, casi deseando no tener esa conversación con la mujer, con nadie en realidad.

"Deja de buscar pobres excusas. ¡Te enfrentas a cuanto enemigo se te pone enfrente y no puedes lidiar con esto como un hombre!" La mujer bufó, con un ademán solicitando más vino a su sirviente.

"Leonardo claramente no es mi enemigo"

"Lo sé, Ezio. Pero ¿y si lo fuera? Ya sabes que dicen sobre tus enemigos; si quieres conocer sus movimientos, mantenlos más cerca, cómo bajo tus sabanas" Su tono burlón no le causó gracia al moreno, por el contrario, sus pantalones cada vez se sentían más apretados en la parte más sensible a la simple alusión de Leonardo en su cama.

Ezio deseaba que Leonardo no le afectara en la forma en que lo hacía. Jamás se imaginó que a su edad estaría batallando con asuntos del corazón. La primera y única vez había sido con Cristina. No hubo más mujeres rompiéndole el corazón o él a ellas. Ahora no se trataba de una fémina, era un hombre.

Nada es verdad, todo está permitido.

El credo de los asesinos se le vino a la cabeza.

Aunque haya hombres que sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda, nada es verdad; aunque haya hombres que se dejen coartar por la ley o la moral, recuerda, todo está permitido.

Ezio comprendió que no solo podía referirse a su vida como asesino, si no a su vida en general. Su destino era incierto; tan inseguro como el de cualquier otro y sabía que moriría, quizás en ese momento, quizás de viejo en una cama; o quizás antes, siendo mortalmente atravesado por una flecha, ¿quién sabia? Lo que si sabía era que nunca se perdonaría no ser honesto con él mismo y con Leonardo.

"Esto es nuevo para mí" Dijo el mentor, no levantando la vista para no ser escudriñado por los ojos de la condesa.

¿Para que negaba por más tiempo lo que sentía? Caterina tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

Tal vez era tiempo de dejar de resistirse contra algo que ya le había superado.

Caterina no dijo nada, solo con ver a su amigo supo que él ya había tomado una decisión, finalmente; solamente deseaba que el moreno no actuara impulsivamente como solía hacerlo o las cosas irían mal. Y la mujer, de verdad se sentía feliz por Ezio y por Leonardo; si algo bueno se daba entre esos dos, ella sería la primera en celebrarlo a lo grande, con una fiesta digna de reyes.

En realidad, ella ya lo estaba celebrando, vaciando su copa de vino tantas veces como le fuera posible.

* * *

Más temprano que tarde, Ezio cabalgó a prisa hasta Roma. Resuelto a decirle a Leonardo todo lo que necesitaba decirle. Estaba anocheciendo y con las riendas fijas en sus manos pensó para sus adentros que llegaría justo a la hora de cenar. Era una de sus horas preferidas porque Leonardo casi siempre le acompañaba a la mesa. Era una delicia verle comer y beber de su copa; y hablar sobre sus inventos y pinturas. Todo él era un deleite para los ojos.

Su agudizado sentido del oído detectó a alguien más siguiéndole muy de cerca. Ezio hizo detener a su caballo y preparó su cañón oculto, aguzando la vista bajo su capucha.

" _Mentore_!" Uno de sus aprendices le hizo una seña para que no disparara. Ezio bajó su arma inmediatamente. Maquiavelo le alcanzó segundos después, situándose a lado de él sobre su caballo agotado.

"Qué bueno que te hemos encontrado. Cesar Borgia… sabemos dónde está" Dijo con la voz entrecortada, casi como si él hubiese estado corriendo y no su caballo.

"¿Dónde?"

"España. En Viana para ser más específicos"

Ezio volteo a un camino y luego a otro, indeciso de cual tomar. El destino siempre se empeñaba en alejarle de la gente que amaba para acercarle mas a sus enemigos. Antes habría dado cualquier cosa por recibir esas noticias pero en ese momento todo era distinto. Sus prioridades habían cambiado, al menos por unas horas.

"Debo hacer algo primero" Dijo Ezio y Maquiavelo gruñó por lo bajo.

"¿Qué puede ser más importante que matar a Cesar Borgia?"

"Esto es más importante que el español, pero no demoraré"

"Ezio…"

"Yo iré, Maquiavelo, me encargaré de  _Cesaré._ No vivirá una noche más" El líder de los asesinos dio por terminado el tema y continuó su camino, ansiando alcanzar a distinguir la puerta de su villa.

Ezio saltó del caballo aun cuando éste estaba en movimiento. Apuró el paso y al atravesar la puerta hacia el salón principal ahí estaba Leonardo sentado frente al fuego… con su madre.

No quería ser descortés con su progenitora pero no era la mejor ocasión para verle.

"Madre" Dijo a secas. Leonardo no pudo ocultar su alegría al verle.

"Ezio, que gusto que has vuelto. No dijiste mucho antes de marcharte. Pero como me lo pediste vine a avisarle a Leonardo sobre tu partida y me he quedado más de la cuenta. Debes estar cansado" María le sonrió con dulzura. "Es hora de que me retire"

El moreno agradeció para sus adentros que su madre fuera tan comprensiva.

"Dile a los mercenarios que te escolten, ¿de acuerdo?"

María le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla al pintor para luego hacer lo mismo con su hijo, dejándolos solos.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad.

"A mí también me alegra que volvieras, Ezio" Susurró el rubio, sin romper el contacto de intensas miradas.

Repentinamente el asesino enmudeció. Su mente estaba en dos lados, ahí mismo, a tan solo unos pasos de Leonardo, y en España, con su espada hundida en el estómago de Cesar Borgia.

"¿Ezio?" El pintor fijó sus ojos en el otro, con una ceja alzada.

El mentor de los asesinos no consiguió apartar la vista de Leonardo, literalmente. No podía concebir la idea de estar sin él, pero era su deber como líder de la orden, acabar con los templarios; y así sería.

Ezio le ordenó a sus pies que se movieran, y a grandes zancadas se acercó al rubio, deteniéndose frente a él. No le dio ni tiempo al otro de decir nada cuando unas fuertes manos lo atrajeron a un efusivo abrazo.

"Desafortunadamente no cuento con mucho tiempo" Ezio murmuró sin soltarlo. No quería dejarle ir. Leonardo levantó la vista, encontrándose con unos resplandecientes ojos avellana que le miraban con algo más profundo que solo amistad.

Por un momento pareció que el asesino quería agregar algo, sin embargo lo único que pasó fue que su boca se fue acercando a la del otro. Leonardo no pudo procesar nada en su cabeza. Ezio le estaba besando intensamente, sus manos recorriendo su cabello dorado y enredándose en las finas hebras por un instante antes de volver a su rostro, acunándolo con ternura. Cuando el beso se profundizó, el rubio sintió sus rodillas doblándose y sus dedos automáticamente se aferraron de los hombros de Ezio. Una húmeda lengua presionó la entrada de su boca y Leonardo gimió bajito, permitiéndole entrar zigzagueante para fundirse con la suya. El rubio rodeó al moreno con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo como si volara de nuevo con éste.

Cuando los dos estuvieron al borde de la asfixia, Ezio y Leonardo se separaron sólo un poco, sus labios apenas rozándose y respirando agitadamente. Las varoniles manos del líder de los asesinos continuaban sobre las mejillas del rubio, sus pulgares acariciando cada peca, cada poro. Leonardo era absurdamente bello y sus ojos no parecían querer mirar otra cosa más que ese divino rostro; estaba perdido dentro de esos azulados orbes; luego viajando directamente hacia esos hipnotizadores labios tan hinchados de tanto besarle; a su cuello; a la nuez de adán que vibraba con cada exhalación, y más abajo a su semi descubierta clavícula.

Como ansiaba dejar de lado todo y dedicarse a explorar ese cuerpo tan minuciosamente que toda una vida no parecería ser suficiente.

Los dos florentinos se quedaron mirando largo rato. Ezio vio anhelo en los ojos de Leonardo y una sonrisa notoriamente satisfecha.

El asesino levantó a Leonardo del suelo mientras éste enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y ágilmente ascendió por las largas escaleras hasta sus aposentos. El moreno estampó sus labios contra los del otro hombre, besándole posesivamente cuando alcanzaron su habitación. El moreno le empujó con suavidad en la cama, dejándose caer encima de Leonardo sin romper el beso.

El entusiasmado mentor empezó a luchar para deshacerse de su armadura, apartándose un poco hacia atrás, jadeante. Ezio se lamió los labios, apreciando el exquisito sabor de Leonardo que tenían impregnados.

"Ezio…  _il mio amore._ He soñado con esto por tanto años… _"_  Dijo el rubio con voz trémula, sus parpados entrecerrándose.

El moreno se detuvo, su cuerpo aun presionando contra el del pintor. Leonardo comenzó a frotarse contra él, necesitado de su toque. Ezio reprimió el impulso de desgarrarle la ropa y tomarle ahí mismo, en su cama. Colocó sus manos a los costados del hombre debajo de él para sostener todo el peso de su cuerpo.

"Después de esto, partiré a España. He recibido noticias de que Cesar Borgia se encuentra ahí y es mi deber atraparle" No era el mejor momento de decírselo pero no pudo callárselo más.

Leonardo se elevó sobre sus codos para mirarle de cerca; su semblante cambiando rápidamente de irrefrenable pasión a uno de total incredulidad.

"Entonces… ¿esto era una especie de despedida?" Cuestionó el pintor, al tiempo que se formó un nudo en su garganta, uno que le impedía formular más preguntas.

"No. Tal vez. Había estado peleando contra mis propios sentimientos hasta hoy y... de camino acá me he topado con Maquiavelo y me ha informado sobre el español. Primero quise venir a verte y decirte tantas cosas"

Leonardo apoyó de nuevo su espalda en la cama, y puso su mano en la nuca de Ezio, acercándole; sus bocas presionándose la una contra la otra, en un impetuoso beso de lenguas danzando juntas; sus cuerpos chocándose entre sí anhelantes por más contacto que ese; contacto más íntimo, piel contra piel. Ezio continuó besándole hasta que a ambos se les acabó el aliento, dejándole a Leonardo los labios pulsantes de deseo y brillantes por su propia saliva.

Leonardo se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de la cama con el cabello desordenado. El asesino se acuclilló frente a él, sus manos sobre sus rodillas y con la mirada clavada en la otra.

"Lamento si hemos ido muy rápido"

"No es eso, pero no quiero que este sea un adiós. Ya tendremos tiempo cuando vuelvas" Dijo Leonardo, ausentemente.

El moreno se enderezó y se sentó a lado de Leonardo, su dedo índice girando el otro rostro por la barbilla para que hallara el suyo.

"¿Y si no vuelvo?" La mano libre de Ezio inconscientemente quitó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Leonardo.

"Volverás. Lo sé. Tú te encargaras de eso. Siempre lo haces" Leonardo hundió su nariz en el cuello de Ezio; olía tan bien ahí que anheló poder quedarse así por horas. El asesino deslizó una mano ligeramente por su pelo. "Regresa a mí en una sola pieza, Ezio. Con ese mismo entusiasmo con el que me sorprendiste esta noche" El rubio le susurró en el oído antes de echar su cabeza un poco para atrás para verle. "Yo te esperaré"

"Me parece buena idea. Duerme en mi cama para que a mi regreso te encuentre justo aquí y que mis sabanas estén impregnadas con tu aroma" Ezio le guiñó un ojo que hizo sonrojar a Leonardo.

"Ahora vete que si no lo haces en este preciso instante, podría arrepentirme de dejarte ir" El rubio dejó caer un tenue beso en los labios del moreno y otro cerca de la cicatriz; como amaba esa marca; lo hacía lucir más osado de lo que en realidad era, si eso tenía algún sentido.

Ezio se puso de pie y le dedicó una última mirada a Leonardo; una cargada de esperanza; esperanza de retornar pronto a esos brazos que le hacían derretirse. El mentor asesino le sonrió con adoración y acto seguido salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás, o no tendría el valor de ir a cumplir con su misión.

Leonardo permaneció ahí, tendido sobre la cama, sintiendo como si el mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor. No logró contener el llanto por más tiempo; si lo hubiese hecho frente a Ezio seguramente éste no se habría ido. Pero ahí estaba él solo, con el recuerdo de besos que solamente había imaginado en su cabeza; de inquietantes miradas y sutiles caricias que hasta entonces habían sido simples fantasías. Y Leonardo tuvo miedo de no volver a sentir lo que Ezio le había hecho sentir esa noche; tenía miedo de perderle y nunca mas escuchar su voz y ver sus preciosos ojos.

Después de horas de mirar al techo y dar vueltas en la cama, la mente del pintor se apagó, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Cuando entreabrió los parpados, la radiante luz del sol que se colaba por el ventanal de la terraza le deslumbró. Se frotó los ojos y examinó la habitación, sonriendo tontamente. Estaba en la recamara de Ezio. No había sido un sueño, todo realmente sucedió.

Las habitaciones del asesino eran más amplias que las suyas. Leonardo dio un recorrido. La primera parada fue el armario, uno de ellos; lo abrió y diversas telas de colores saltaron a la vista. No pudo resistirse a oler un par de prendas; olían a Ezio y tuvo que suprimir un nostálgico suspiro. Confiaba ciegamente en que él regresaría. No había razón para estar triste. Mejor se dedicó a dar una ojeada a los demás armarios y a admirar los aposentos del mentor de la hermandad.

La terraza era espectacular, se podía ver todo el jardín trasero de la villa romana y parte de los viñedos en todo su encanto; los arboles cítricos creaban un pasaje que te llevaban a un recóndito lugar en el que uno podía perderse por horas.

Leonardo dejó un rato de mirar el paisaje exterior, volcando toda su atención a los interiores del cuarto, más concretamente en la cama. Sus ojos se posaron justo ahí un rato; era muy lujosa, digna de un príncipe; hecha con madera de nogal; tenía una cabecera finamente tallada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas; las cuatro columnas retorcidas estaban ornamentadas con toques dorados que contrastaban con el rojo carmesí del dosel, que engalanaba majestuosamente el armazón del mueble.

Sus ojos dieron otro vistazo al lugar encontrándose con dos largos espejos ricamente decorados; se hallaban de frente al lecho; y más abajo de ellos una mesa con flores y velas, además de dos estatuillas de dioses romanos. Diversos cuadros y tapices coloridos le daban un aspecto más estético a las paredes. Leonardo lógicamente amaba el arte y podría haberse pasado todo el día admirándolo pero quiso desayunar algo antes; las tripas le crujían, así que apresurado se dirigió a su habitación y volvió a la de Ezio, trayendo consigo algo de ropa. Se aseó en la tina de su amado asesino, imaginándoselo ahí desnudo a su lado; sus cuerpos mojados rozándose uno contra el otro. Su miembro empezó a despertar y abrió los ojos, tratando de no crear más imágenes en su cabeza. Todavía le era difícil creer que Ezio le besara, que confesara sus sentimientos por él. Creyó que nunca sería correspondido de la misma manera. Gracias a dios estaba equivocado. Leonardo se sintió viviendo casi como dentro de un sueño del que no quería despertar nunca.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya está aquí el sexto capítulo. No puedo creer que esté subiendo esta historia que ya había terminado de escribir desde hace mucho. De hecho desde antes de que subiera el primer capítulo. Por lo regular las voy subiendo como las voy escribiendo pero esta ocasión fue distinta, primero la acabé y luego la subí. Es el primer fic en el que lo hago de esta manera y es mejor, a mi punto de vista, porque luego el muso se va y no sabes que hacer :P
> 
> En fin, solo quería compartir eso con ustedes, quienes lean. Saludos :) Espero les guste.

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Si bien demoraría varios días en llegar a España, Ezio continuó cabalgando a todo galope hacia su destino. Tuvo que detenerse en algunas ciudades para que su caballo se recuperara y poder descansar un poco él mismo.

Cuando pasados unos días divisó las murallas del castillo de Viana, casi se sintió aliviado. Pronto acabaría con el español y podría retornar a casa, con Leonardo.  ** _Su_**  Leonardo.

Llegó en plena batalla cuando caía el sol, con Cesar Borgia al frente de sus tropas y acompañado de máquinas de guerra que atacaban sin piedad la fortaleza. Al desmontar cerca de donde se llevaba a cabo la encarnizada lucha, Ezio vio demasiados cuerpos sin vida diseminados por toda la entrada y dio un profundo suspiro. No sólo habían muerto hombres de Borgia si no también cientos de civiles. La maldad del español no conocía límites. Y Ezio debía acabar con él antes de que se derramara más sangre inocente. El asesino fue cercado por los soldados del ex Capitán General mientras él huía hacia las altas murallas. Aunque una flecha le hirió, se las apañó para deshacerse de los guardias.

Ezio siguió a  _Cesaré_  y éste viéndose acorralado no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a él. Blandiendo su espada y con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en los labios, el español se lanzó contra él, atacándole con fiereza. Ezio, que momentos antes se deshiciera de la mitad de la flecha encajada bajo su hombro, arremetió contra el sádico capitán. Cesar Borgia se vio superado muy rápidamente por el asesino aun con todo y su lesión. Con todos esos soldados intentándole quebrarle, Ezio estaba resuelto a acabar con ese hombre. Alguno de los dos moriría ese día y Ezio no estaba dispuesto a ser él. Algunos soldados defensores le ayudaban a combatir a los guardias del español mientras él se dedicaba a continuar peleando contra Cesar.

"¡Acaben con ese  _assassino_!" Les gritó a sus hombres.

Furioso, el capitán quiso llamar a más de sus aliados para que se le unieran pero Ezio no le dio tiempo cuando su mano rodeó el cuello del despiadado hombre, acercándole a la orilla de la muralla y mirándole intensamente dentro de esos ojos negros antes de soltarle. El florentino observó impasible como el cuerpo de su enemigo se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Ezio levantó la vista hacia el horizonte, deseando poder tener alas para poder volver a su hogar. Leonardo le había pedido que regresara en una pieza, no con una pieza incrustada en el cuerpo, más específicamente la mitad de una flecha que le atravesaba por un lado y le salía por el otro. Parecía que el destino gozaba de reírse en su cara.

Maquiavelo lo encontró cuando habían vencido al ejército de Cesar Borgia.

"Todo ha terminado" Dijo Ezio, casi en un murmullo. "Me voy a Roma"

"Estas herido. Te llevaré con un doctor"

Ezio meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro, en gesto negativo. "Alguien me espera, Maquiavelo. No me quedaré aquí… mi trabajo ha…" Incapaz de terminar la frase, Ezio se desvaneció; los brazos de su amigo le atraparon antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara contra el piso.

* * *

Tantos días sin saber de Ezio le estaban enloqueciendo al erudito. No había recibido noticias ni buenas ni malas. La incertidumbre era lo que lo tenía mal. No quiso ser pesimista. Ninguno de los días anteriores pensó en cosas terribles hasta ese instante. Algo le decía que las cosas no habían salido bien. Era como un presentimiento que no se pudo quitar de la cabeza.

Mantuvo su mente ocupada en sus inventos, en un retrato de Salai, en lo que fuera. Incluso se le ocurrió la idea de un jardín botánico para la villa. Eso le ayudaba a distraerse mucho y no pensar. Salai y él consiguieron muchas plantas exóticas que pronto forrarían una gran parte del área. Un huerto se le unió más tarde porque las horas seguían transcurriendo y era desolador no saber nada sobre Ezio.

"Ezio va a quedar boquiabierto cuando vea lo que has hecho,  _maestro_ " El discípulo de Leonardo dijo mientras plantaba algunos esquejes en la tierra.

"Lo que hemos hecho" Le corrigió el inventor, analizando unos brotes que recién habían crecido.

"'¿Cuándo volverá?" Salai le preguntó con un aire de tristeza.

" _Presto, molto presto_. Cuando menos lo esperemos él ya estará aquí. Cenando con nosotros y pilotando la maquina voladora" Dijo consolador. Alguien tenía que ser el optimista de la casa.

Leonardo confiaba en que su amado asesino podría reaparecer en cualquier momento, de verdad lo creía. En el fondo de su alma la esperanza no moriría, como tampoco podía morir Ezio.

* * *

Sus párpados medio abiertos entrevieron un destello de luz, la luz de una vela. Ezio se removió en la cama donde estaba acostado y gimió de dolor. Su mano se deslizó hacia su vendada herida, tanteándola despacio. Recordó como una flecha lograra penetrar su armadura. Un poco más abajo y hubiese sido una historia totalmente diferente.

"Veo que has despertado" El rostro en el que repararon sus ojos, le hicieron sentir menos tenso. Maquiavelo se acomodó a su lado en una silla.

"Quiero volver a casa"

"El médico ha recomendado que reposes unos días, tal vez hasta una semana si es necesario. El viaje de regreso podría causar una infección en tu herida"

"Voy a volver hoy mismo" Ezio dijo con voz inexpugnable, alzándose sobre las palmas de sus manos y examinando el lugar con su mirada para hallar su ropa y una salida.

"Si he de detenerte con un golpe, créeme que lo haré. Sé que de verdad tienes ganas de irte y ver a tus seres queridos, pero es mejor que lo hagas totalmente recuperado o terminaran recibiéndote en una caja"

Ezio no pudo objetar nada de lo que dijera el otro hombre. Realmente le escocía la herida y casi ninguno de los músculos de su cuerpo respondía a sus órdenes de levantarse.

"Necesito enviar una carta. Al menos podrías ayudarme con eso ¿no?" Resopló indignado.

Maquiavelo dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y buscó un pergamino, pluma y tinta, entregándosela al asesino.

Ezio no sabía por dónde empezar. Quizá por la parte en la cual no regresaría tan pronto según lo planeado.

* * *

La carta estuvo en manos de Leonardo tres días después. El mismo Maquiavelo se la había dado.

El corazón del artista empezó a latirle con fuerza, casi sintiéndolo en sus oídos. Desenrolló el pergamino con manos temblorosas y tragó saliva.

**Leonardo:**

**Lamento no haber vuelto aún a casa. Me han herido en combate pero no han conseguido quebrantarme. El _dottore_  que me atiende piensa que debería quedarme más tiempo aquí recuperándome. Estoy seguro que tú estarías de acuerdo con él.**

**No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo. Para estar contigo. Para volver a probar tus exquisitos labios y ver tus fascinantes ojos.**

**Solamente cuídate. No estoy ahí para hacerlo yo mismo, pero mis discípulos se encargaran de eso y mis amigos ladrones y mercenarios. Además de mi madre. No estás solo. Mándale saludos a Salai de mi parte. Prometo que no será más de una semana. Espera por mí.**

**Ezio A.**

Leonardo se mordió los labios, sus ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. Maquiavelo pudo notar esto sin embargo se reservó sus comentarios. Lo único que pudo decir antes de retirarse fue un "Estará bien"

El corazón de Leonardo se le encogió en el pecho, le faltaba el aire y quería subirse a un caballo y partir hacia España. Con todo, se calmó a sí mismo, aferrando la carta entre sus manos. Si Ezio le había prometido que regresaría, él lo haría, y aguardaría por él toda la vida.

* * *

Ezio recobraba fuerzas satisfactoriamente. Habían pasado diez días desde que le lastimaran; cuatro desde que Maquiavelo le llevara la carta a Leonardo.

Al verle entrar a su habitación Ezio lo aniquiló con la mirada.

"Al fin te has dignado a venir a verme"

" _Anch' io sono felice di vederti,_  Ezio" Maquiavelo saludó con sarcasmo.

El líder de los asesinos estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no disfrutó en absoluto del tono del otro hombre.

"¿Leonardo está bien?"

"Perfectamente la última vez que le vi. Un poco impactado al leer tu carta pero me aseguré de mantener vigilada la villa por si acaso quisiera venir desesperado hasta aquí"

" _Grazie_ …" Agradeció por lo bajo, enderezándose y quedándose sentado en el borde de la cama. "Necesito un caballo y algo de dinero"

"¿Aun sigues con esa necedad de irte a Roma?"

"No es ninguna necedad. Estoy mejor. Ya puedo moverme lo que significa que puedo montar"

"Ezio, espero que desistas de esa idea de tener algún tipo de relación con Leonardo diferente a simplemente amistad"

Las palabras de Maquiavelo le descolocaron. Una incontrolable rabia empezó extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

"¡¿Te has atrevido a leer mi carta?!" El mentor de la hermandad apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos como la cera de la vela que se hallaba en la mesilla.

"No fue necesario. El semblante de Leonardo y tu reacción han corroborado mis sospechas. No es asunto mío…"

"En efecto, no es tu maldito asunto" Ezio le interrumpió, poniéndose sus botas.

La mano de Maquiavelo le cogió de la muñeca y el asesino la apartó bruscamente de un manotazo.

"Eres mi amigo, Ezio. No soy yo quien se opone a esto. Es la sociedad. La iglesia. Si esto se llega a saberse los acusarían de sodomía y los colgarían como colgaron a tu padre y a tus hermanos"

Esto último le valió un buen golpe en la cara a Maquiavelo que le hizo doler el puño.

"¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi familia de nuevo!" Dominando las ansias de matarlo ahí mismo, el mentor de los asesinos buscó el resto de su ropa.

El otro hombre se limpió la sangre de la boca.

" _Per favore mi perdoni_ "

Ezio dio un suspiro antes de continuar vistiéndose.

"Yo siento lo del golpe"

El asesino oyó unos pasos detrás de él, y una mano se posó en su hombro.

"Si quieres proteger a Leonardo piensa mejor lo que haces. En Roma no hay piedad para los que practican la sodomía. No quiero ofenderte, Ezio, yo mismo he tenido que reprimir ciertos impulsos para no ser ejecutado públicamente"

El asesino se giró, clavando la vista en la cara del otro hombre.

"¿Tú…?" Ezio entornó los ojos, intentando procesar la información. Ni él mismo entendía como había terminado siendo seducido por un hombre pero ahora parecía que todos los florentinos que conocía tenían ese tipo de preferencias.

"Por eso se de lo que hablo, mi buen amigo"

Ezio tenía una sensación de arrepentimiento por el puñetazo que le asestara a Maquiavelo aunque se lo había merecido.

"Aunque nunca he dudado de tu capacidad para defenderte de tus enemigos, Leonardo es otro tema. Él no lograría salir con vida si alguno de ellos se enterara de la estrecha relación que tienen entre ustedes. Lo usaría contra ti. Tu misión no ha terminado, Ezio. Yo cuidaría del maestro Da Vinci con mi propia vida si tuvieras que irte por asuntos de la orden, pero ¿y si algo me pasa a mí? Si encuentran tu escondite, tu villa, ¿crees que Leonardo viviría para contarlo? No después de conocerse la verdad. La sodomía es pecado ante los ojos de los romanos"

La palabrita le había chocado a tal punto que quería hacérsela tragar a Maquiavelo. No obstante Ezio no fue capaz de refutar el argumento del otro hombre.

Imaginarse a Leonardo condenado a la horca, con una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, le hizo rememorar aquella escena en la  _Piazza della Signoria_ y un sentimiento de angustia le oprimió el pecho.

* * *

La punta de sus dedos repasaron las delineadas letras en el papel una y otra vez. Dentro de sí un cúmulo de emociones le causó un ataque de pánico. Ya habían transcurrido más días de los que podía soportar. Tenía que salir de ahí. No resistía un segundo más sin ver a Ezio.

Leonardo se dirigió a los establos y subió a uno de los caballos. Él no era precisamente un buen jinete y lo demostró más tarde cuando el animal se encabritó y le lanzó por los aires, haciéndole aterrizar de nalgas. Aun así aquello no disminuyó sus intenciones de marcharse rumbo a España. Lo intentó nuevamente y esta vez el caballo no se resistió, relinchó un par de veces pero obedeció a las órdenes que el pintor le diera. Cuando se encontraba en la entrada preparado para salir, tres mercenarios le detuvieron.

"Alto,  _messere_ " El fornido hombre le hizo una seña con la mano para que no avanzara más. "No puede abandonar la villa"

Leonardo les lanzó una mirada perpleja, sus manos aun sometiendo al caballo con las riendas.

" _Non capisco_ "

"Maquiavelo nos ha ordenado que no le dejemos alejarse de la villa. Es por su propia seguridad. Será mejor que vuelva a la casa, pronto anochecerá"

Leonardo no iba a discutir con esos robustos hombres que iban muy bien armados. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo no ser libre de ir a donde le apeteciera pero como no había más remedio, regresó al caballo a los establos y se encerró de vuelta en su taller.

* * *

Ezio Auditore no era un hombre al que le podían decir que hacer y cuando. Ya había aguantado demasiado tiempo en España. Lo que le importaba era irse de ahí para retornar a su villa.

Como pudo cogió un caballo y cabalgó lo más rápido hacia Roma. No sería fácil pero tampoco imposible. El rostro de Leonardo grabado en su mente le daba la fortaleza suficiente para continuar.

Casi no se detuvo en el camino, solo un par de veces para que descansara su caballo más que él mismo. Estaba agotado, sediento y dolorido, pero no quería perder más horas del día.

Pasados los días y horas de viaje sin descanso, Roma se alzaba imponente a la distancia y dejó escapar una débil carcajada. Jamás se había sentido tan extenuado y eufórico al mismo tiempo. La verja de la entrada principal se mostró delante de sus ojos y un suspiro de alivio brotó de sus resecos labios. Faltaba tan poco y los parpados del asesino se resistían a mantenerse abiertos. El florentino terminó cayéndose desfallecido del caballo, su cuerpo haciendo un ruido sordo.

* * *

Cuando Leonardo reconoció a los dos mismos mercenarios que le negaran la salida de la villa horas antes, abriendo la puerta que daba al salón de un patada sin el menor respeto, casi pudo haberles maldecido aun siendo un hombre muy pacifico. Lo que le impidió llevarlo a cabo fue que uno de ellos cargaba el endeble cuerpo de Ezio.

El rubio se paralizó por un instante antes de acercarse al inconsciente asesino.

" _Dio, ma che ti è successo?"_  Leonardo le susurró como si el moreno pudiera oírle. "Llévale a su habitación, por favor" Le pidió al mercenario quien le siguió escaleras arriba. "Aquí mismo, despacio" Señaló la cama.

En cuanto fue depositado el cuerpo de Ezio, Leonardo le pidió al hombre que trajera un doctor, –él sabía de heridas pero tan angustiado como estaba decidió que no era buena idea revisarlo él mismo– éste asintió antes de salir corriendo de los aposentos.

" _Ora io mi prendero ' cura di te_ " El erudito jaló una silla para acercarla a la cama y tomó la mano de Ezio entre las suyas, depositando delicados besos en el dorso.

El doctor no tardó en aparecerse para revisar al desmayado asesino. Le recetó un par de pócimas para el dolor y le advirtió a Leonardo que la limpieza de la herida y el reposo eran vitales para que mejorara.

Y eso hizo. Ya a solas con Ezio, el rubio se encargó de lavarle y vendarle con sumo cuidado. Cerró los doseles y se quedó ahí, sentado en la silla. Velando por él y esperando a verle despertar.

* * *

Leonardo no durmió en toda la noche. De vez en cuando cabeceaba por el cansancio pero solito se reprendía por dormitar. Cuando amaneció fue a la cocina y él mismo le preparó el desayuno a Ezio por si volvía en sí.

Mientras le limpiaba la herida y cambiaba los vendajes, los parpados del asesino comenzaron a abrirse. Leonardo sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, como si su corazón pudiera latir de nuevo a un ritmo normal.

" _Ehi, amore mio_ " Los ojos de Leonardo se humedecieron de la emoción y éste llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del mentor, acariciándole tiernamente.

" _Non sto sognando?"_

Leonardo respondió acercando su boca a la del otro, dejando caer un sutil beso en esos cautivadores labios con los que tantas veces había fantaseado.

"Aún no estoy seguro…" El moreno murmuró en tono travieso.

El rubio se rió bajito y descorrió completamente los doseles, la luz de la mañana pegándole directamente en la cara al asesino. Leonardo acercó la bandeja con comida y agua que horas antes preparara y colocándose junto a Ezio, le arrimó la copa con agua para que bebiera. Los ojos del mentor de la hermandad se mantuvieron fijos en los otros, en esos azulados orbes que le embelesaban mientras su boca y garganta agradecieron el fresco líquido. El pintor le ofreció un poco de fruta y Ezio separó un poco los labios, la punta de su lengua rozando el dedo del rubio sugestivamente. El inventor se mordió el labio inferior, acercándole una uva al otro hombre quien la atrapó entre sus dientes, masticándole lentamente para disfrutar de su sabor.

"Miel… me apetece un poco" Ezio le sonrió ligeramente y Leonardo no pudo decirle que no. Nunca podía.

El artista introdujo su dedo en el pote de miel y lo puso cerca de la boca del asesino; Ezio lo lamió superficialmente antes de cerrar sus labios alrededor del índice, succionándolo profundamente sin dejar de ver directamente en los ojos del rubio. Leonardo cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un gemido. Presenciar esa escena tan erótica le había enviado un chispazo de excitación a su entrepierna.

"Yo…" Fue lo único que atinó decir. Por más que tuviera los ojos bien cerrados aun podía sentir esa lengua chupándole exhaustivamente.

"Mas,  _per favore_ " El moreno se relamió la comisura de la boca, observando como Leonardo entreabría los parpados.

"Ezio… ¿Por qué me haces esto?" Dijo con voz temblorosa, luchando contra el calor que le estaba sofocando.

"¡Mas!" Presionó el asesino, tratando de no reírse. Le encantaba provocar a Leonardo. Verle ruborizado y enmudecido. Pocas ocasiones Leonardo se quedaba sin palabras. Ésta había sido una de ellas y el moreno estaba muy pagado de sí mismo.

Entonces Ezio pilló por sorpresa a Leonardo, trayendo su sonrojada cara hacia un largo beso. Las manos del rubio sostuvieron todo su peso para no aplastar al otro y lastimarle en la herida. Separando un poco su boca de la otra, Ezio masculló el nombre de Leonardo y luego continuó el beso. Su ansiosa lengua se deslizó dentro de esa caliente cavidad, explorando tan profundamente como le era posible. Los dedos de Leonardo agarraron un puñado del cubrecama, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que más tarde le costaría moverlos. Ezio atrapó el labio inferior de Leonardo entre sus dientes, mordisqueándole ligeramente antes de dejarle ir. El líder de los asesinos alzó la cara de ese hombre que le miraba con tanta devoción y un deseo irrefrenable. Nunca nadie le había mirado de esa manera. Leonardo le amaba, y Ezio le amaba también aunque le costara decirlo. Sólo por ese hombre él había experimentado tal sentimiento.

Ezio estudió ese rostro detalladamente, los ojos fueron lo primero que su mirada encontró, eran como dos imanes; sus propios ojos no podían resistírsele; eran tan azules que se sentía devorado por un despiadado océano, uno en el que gustoso nadaría por toda la eternidad. Luego bajó un poco más, hacía esas adorables pecas salpicadas por sus pómulos, hasta que sus ojos decidieron descender un pequeño tramo más, topándose con esos enrojecidos labios que palpitaban de necesidad. Ezio dejo correr su pulgar sobre ellos, sintiéndolos entreabrirse por el gentil toque, y percibiendo el ardiente aliento chocando contra la yema de su dedo.

"Eres terrible…" Leonardo balbuceó, dándole un pequeño beso al pulgar de Ezio.

"Lo sé. Y en parte es tu culpa ¿Por qué no te muestro cuan terrible puedo ser?" Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Por mucho que la invitación fuese absurdamente tentadora, Leonardo debía rechazarla.

"Me lo mostraras cuando te hayas recuperado del todo ¿de acuerdo?" Le prometió sonriente.

Ezio iba a rebatir pero Leonardo había ganado esta vez con esa hermosa mueca en el rostro.

"De acuerdo" Respondió con condescendencia.

El mentor de la hermandad tiró de Leonardo hacia él, descansando la cabeza de éste sobre su pecho desnudo. Sus dedos entretejiendo en las sedosas hebras tan relucientes como el oro.

"Te eché mucho de menos" Leonardo dijo, presionando su oído contra el pecho de Ezio, intentando escuchar el latido de su corazón. Cuando detectó el armonioso sonido, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

" _Mi sei mancata anche tu_ " Confesó, sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por el rubio cabello.

Ezio se sentía como yaciendo en el paraíso, sin embargo, su mente intentaba sabotear su felicidad, recordándole la última charla sostenida con Maquiavelo.

* * *

Maria Auditore visitó a su hijo en cuanto supo que éste se encontraba en la villa. Su hermana también le acompañó. Los tres pasaron la tarde en su habitación ya que Ezio no debía andar de un lado para el otro, por lo menos hasta que pasaran un par de días más. El susodicho no era muy bueno para seguir órdenes y quedarse todo el día recostado en la cama pero Leonardo siempre lograba que el asesino cediera. Unos besos y ser alimentado por él eran el mejor aliciente para que obedeciera.

El rubio les había dejado a las mujeres y al asesino mientras le echaba un ojo a su jardín botánico. Quería que luciera perfecto para cuando Ezio pudiera salir de la casa y caminar por los vergeles.

Además que no sabía cómo actuar frente a ellas. Una era prácticamente su suegra y la otra su cuñada, no legítimamente pero en su corazón lo eran. Y quizá, Ezio aún no les había podido confesar sus sentimientos por él, si es que algún día lo hacía. Leonardo no estaba seguro que eso pasaría pero en su alma albergaba un poco de esperanza sobre eso.

Al tercer día de estar enclaustrado en sus aposentos, Ezio no soportó más del encierro y se deslizó fuera de la cama por mas suplicas que Leonardo expusiera.

El rubio artista lo llevó entonces a su jardín botánico. El semblante de Ezio de estupor le hizo soltar una risita. El mentor de los asesinos lo tomó entre sus brazos y le besó ávidamente.

Cuando se apartaron un poco para recuperar el aliento, Ezio miró alrededor y dijo en voz baja: "¿Hay algo en lo que no seas bueno?"

Las mejillas de Leonardo se tiñeron de rojo y ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del moreno.

" _Oh, sei una creatura deliziosa e adorabile_ " Ezio le rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo a un protector abrazo. " _Bellissimo e di talento_ "

Todos los cumplidos que el asesino le diera le estaban abochornando. Hundió más su cara en el cuello del mentor, abrazándole de vuelta.

Se sentía tan seguro con Ezio, tan querido. Ni en sus más descabelladas fantasías ese hombre le habría tratado con tanta ternura.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras en italiano traducidas:
> 
> Presto, molto presto-Pronto, muy pronto  
> Anch' io sono felice di vederti- Es bueno verte a ti también  
> Per favore mi perdoni- Por favor perdoname  
> Non capisco- No entiendo  
> Dio, ma che ti è successo?- Dios mio, que te ha pasado  
> Ora io mi prendero ' cura di te- Y ahora, yo cuidaré de ti  
> Ehi, amore mio- Hola amor mio  
> Non sto sognando?- ¿No estoy soñando?  
> Mi sei mancata anche tu- Yo también te extrañé  
> Oh, sei una creatura deliziosa e adorabile- Eres una deliciosa y adorable criatura  
> Bellissimo e di talento- Bello y con talento


	7. Chapter 7

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 7**

Una semana después el medico auscultó a Ezio por última vez antes de confirmar que ya estaba completamente curado. La herida ya comenzaba a cicatrizar satisfactoriamente.

Cuando el doctor se marchó, Leonardo reptó en la cama, llegando junto al asesino y susurrándole insinuante al oído: "Recuerdo que ibas a mostrarme cuan terrible eres"

Ezio, quien nunca se acobardaba, había estado pensando esos pasados días, cómo sería estar con Leonardo, de esa 'manera'

Era un experimentado amante con las damas, quien siempre superaba las expectativas de éstas pero si de complacer a un hombre se trataba, era todo un novato. No iba a darse el lujo de fallarle a Leonardo. No podía permitirse decepcionarlo en las artes amatorias. Necesitaba información antes de saltar precipitadamente a esa parte. Amaba a Leonardo, verdaderamente lo hacía, pero ciertamente desconocía mucho sobre el asunto. Con suerte el instinto le guiaría pero y ¿si no? Quedaría como un imbécil ante el pintor y le dejaría un amargo sabor de boca por la frustrada experiencia.

No sería muy caballeresco si le empujaba lejos o le confesaba sus dudas, así que sólo se limitó a darle un beso en los labios. "Pronto,  _mio angelo_. Por ahora tengo que irme. No me he parado por el escondite de los asesinos y necesito asegurarme de que todo esté marchando bien"

Leonardo suspiró con pesar y sacudió la cabeza aprobatoriamente. "Te esperaré para cenar" Dijo el rubio, disimulando sus rotas ilusiones.

Ezio le dedicó una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación a prisa, rumió que necesitaba hallar a alguien muy conocedor en el tema o estaría en serios aprietos.

Leonardo por su parte se quedó arrodillado sobre la cama. "Espero que no te estés arrepintiendo de lo nuestro, Ezio" El rubio pensó en voz alta.

El pintor no lo comprendía. Quizá se había perdido de algo pero ¿no era Ezio el que había estado seduciéndole descaradamente desde que llegara a la villa? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Se dejó caer en la cama, tratando sin éxito, no especular sobre esa cuestión en particular.

* * *

El mentor de la orden de los asesinos se hallaba sentado frente a su escritorio, interrogando a sus aprendices. Había sido una buena excusa esa de si todos sus discípulos varones estaban realmente comprometidos con la orden y no andaban paseándose por Roma conquistando mujeres. Rogó para que alguno de ellos le despejara sus múltiples dudas. No se sentía cómodo pensando que su última opción era ir a ver a Maquiavelo. Porque la que siempre le ayudaba a resolver sus problemas era Caterina pero esta vez no podría hacerlo.

Salvatore fue el primero. No lucia nervioso en lo absoluto. Era uno de los veteranos.

"No,  _mentore_. Me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la orden. No he permitido que mis deseos carnales me alejen del camino" Dijo con orgullo, su pecho hinchándosele.

Ezio en ese momento hubiese deseado escuchar otra cosa pero le felicitó porque de eso se trataba su credo.

Filo fue el siguiente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho le explicó: " _Maestro,_  si bien me siento muy atraído por las damas y he pensado en visitar algunos burdeles, he resistido al impulso de si quiera mirarles. La hermandad es lo primero y siempre lo será"

A esa edad, Ezio era todo lo opuesto, en lo único en que pensaba era en su siguiente conquista.

Giuliano fue el tercero. El muchacho jugueteaba distraídamente con su espada, que ya había sido perfectamente afilada. Siempre hacia eso el aprendiz a primera hora del día según pudo notar el mentor. Ezio recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y esperó a escuchar la respuesta.

"No me interesan las mujeres, mentor" Dijo secamente, a lo que el líder asesino se enderezó, descansando sus codos sobre la base del escritorio; eso sonaba interesante.

"Explícate" Inquirió, con una ceja arqueada.

"Prefiero las armas, maestro"

Ezio relajó su postura. Tal vez no encontraría las respuestas ahí y entonces sí tendría que buscarlas en otra parte pero ni loco iría a ver a Maquiavelo con su palabrita que le ocasionaba que la sien le palpitara.

Cuando creyó que era una pérdida de tiempo, uno de sus discípulos más jóvenes, Savino, se acomodó en el asiento frente a él.

"Voy a ser honesto con usted,  _maestro,_  porque usted es mi mentor y le respeto, pero me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros. Mi vida privada me la reservo para mi" Era un joven muy maduro y Ezio sonrió, alentándolo para continuar. "Me siento atraído por mí mismo género. No me avergüenzo de ello pero como usted sabe, la sociedad no lo ve bien. No me la he pasado de cama en cama sin dejar mis asuntos con la orden de lado. Sin embargo, he estado envuelto en una relación muy estrecha con un hombre. Es más mayor que yo pero no demasiado" Al ver que Ezio no cambió su semblante a uno de repulsión, prosiguió. De hecho le pareció que estaba demasiado atento a lo que decía. "No quiero que dude de mis capacidades como aprendiz, mentor. Puedo amar a un hombre y a la orden al mismo tiempo y dedicarme a ambos sin descuidar ni uno ni otro"

"Confío en que así será" Ezio se puso en pie y se acercó al otro, inclinándose para susurrarle "Hablemos en otro lugar. Necesito de tu ayuda" Y le palmeó en el hombro para que le siguiera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos llegaron a la guarida de los ladrones: 'La zorra dormilona' Era un lugar muy ruidoso, lógicamente por ser una taberna, pero era el sitio perfecto para hablar de cosas en las que nadie más se atrevería a meter las narices. Y de todas formas era imposible que los otros escucharan o que supieran de algo estando tan borrachos. Ezio pidió dos bebidas y se sentó en un rincón con su discípulo.

"Verás, tengo un amigo que encuentra atractivos a los hombres al igual que tú" De ninguna manera confesaría que era él. Tampoco se avergonzaba pero entre menos gente supiera sobre su relación con Leonardo, mejor. "Es muy tímido para preguntar él mismo sobre esto así que aquí estoy yo en su lugar"

"¿Exactamente que le gustaría saber?" Savino le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

"Todo… me refiero a lo básico de erm… tu sabes" Ezio se bebió todo el líquido de su vaso en un segundo y solicitó otro, sintiéndose innegablemente incómodo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

" _Ah, capisco, bene"_

¡Gracias a dios que le entendía! Ezio se relajó un poco en su asiento y le invitó otro trago al muchacho.

"Es primordial el juego previo y la preparación. Ya sabe, lubricación. No es lo mismo estar con una mujer que con un hombre" Dijo muy técnico. "Yo suelo usar un aceite de rosas como lubricante. Sirve para uso medicinal así que nadie sospecharía si su amigo lo adquiere con un doctor"

"Preparación ¿verdad?" Dijo, reflexionando. Todo era tan nuevo para él. Tenía que saberlo a detalle y comprenderlo para poder llevarlo a la práctica. Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que Leonardo sabía mucho más de eso que él. Todos esos años estudiando la anatomía humana, tenían que haberle hecho un experto en como tocar en los lugares exactos para dar placer a los otros.

Ezio notó que el muchacho sabia de lo que hablaba. Hasta le hacía señas mostrándole cómo debía hacerlo. De todas formas nadie reparaba en ellos dos. La música era muy alta y entre la algarabía, ¿quién se enteraría de su charla?

"Yo tenía mucho miedo al principio pero 'la práctica es un maestro excepcional'" Citó el aprendiz, con una sonrisa ensanchándosele en el rostro.

"Tienes razón" Reconoció Ezio, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Has despejado tantas dudas. Mi amigo lo agradecerá"

El muchacho posó su mano en el brazo del mentor, clavando su mirada en la avellanada. "Me alegro de haberle ayudado,  _maestro_ "

Ezio se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Había sido tan obvio? Y como si no fuese suficiente el joven discípulo añadió: "Si tiene más preguntas, gustoso se las responderé. Le juro que nadie sabrá que tuvimos esta platica,  _mentore_ "

"¿Cómo sabes…?" Farfulló, sus ojos taladrando los otros.

"Tengo un sexto sentido en estas cuestiones. Y me vi reflejado en usted por un instante. Yo hice lo mismo cuando quería impresionar a mi pareja. Nunca acudí a un prostíbulo de hombres ni nada por el estilo. Acudí a un amigo que me hizo aprender sobre esto"

" _Grazie_ , por tu sinceridad y por tu discreción"

El muchacho se irguió en su silla y se puso su capucha. Con su mano sobre su pecho, respetuosamente le brindó una sutil reverencia. " _E ' stato un onore ed un privilegio_ "

* * *

Después de la extensa y descriptiva charla con Savino, Ezio se puso en marcha hacia la villa Auditore. En el camino había comprado un regalo para Leonardo y también se detuvo brevemente con el doctor que le atendió cuando estuviera en cama.

Ezio no encontró a Leonardo en el comedor, porque en realidad ya era demasiado tarde para cenar. Se sintió mal porque había dicho al pintor que cenarían juntos. El tiempo voló mientras estuvo siendo instruido por su aprendiz en temas que por supuesto le concernían a Leonardo, aunque no se lo diría. El asesino localizó al pintor quien se había quedado dormido en su taller. Su cara estaba recostada en la mesa donde antes trabajaba. Al observarle, Ezio tuvo como una sensación de constante aleteo en el estómago. Jamás creyó que podría sentirse así por alguien.

El asesino lo alzó en brazos tan despacio como pudo para no despertarle. La cabeza de Leonardo cayó sobre su hombro mientras le trasladaba a su habitación. Nunca habían dormido juntos. Primeramente porque muchos obstáculos se los habían impedido; Cesar Borgia y luego su herida. Segundo porque quería estar preparado para eso. Esperaba que esa noche fuera 'su' noche pero no fue así. No quiso presionar las cosas. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para eso, esperaba.

Ezio ubicó al rubio en la cama, le quitó las botas y lo metió bajo las sabanas. Antes de salir de la habitación del pintor, el moreno le dejó su obsequio muy cerca.

El asesino ya en su alcoba en penumbras seguía repasando la charla que sostuviera con su aprendiz. Oh, las cosas que le haría a ese bellísimo hombre si lo tuviera en su cama. Se dijo mentalmente que no podía esperar para poner en práctica con Leonardo las lecciones aprendidas.

* * *

Aquella mañana lo primero que vieron sus somnolientos ojos fue una marioneta de madera sobre su almohada, como aquella que comprara en Venecia, –bueno que en realidad le pagara Ezio, porque él no contó con mucho dinero durante ese viaje – sólo que con un acabado diferente. Una sonrisa adormilada se dejó ver en sus labios. Tomó la figurilla en sus manos, acercándola para analizarla.

Ezio era un romántico aunque se empeñara en ocultárselo al mundo.

El rubio se aseó y se vistió de prisa. La urgencia de ver a Ezio era tan grande que dejó su regalo sobre la cama.

Al descender de las escaleras tan aprisa, casi se cae de bruces pero logró llegar a salvo al jardín donde uno de los sirvientes le había informado que Ezio le esperaría para desayunar.

Una vez parado junto a la mesa, Leonardo se rascó la cabeza con confusión. El asesino no se encontraba ahí. Antes de que volteara la vista en busca del dichoso hombre, unos fuertes brazos le aprisionaron por detrás y una suave voz le musitó: "Te atrapé"

Leonardo se sobresaltó, no pudiendo pronunciar palabras coherentes por culpa del aliento de Ezio golpeando en su oído.

"Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerte a besos aquí mismo, sobre la mesa, quizá" Dijo Ezio en un tono obscenamente peligroso y procedió a lamer el contorno de la oreja del rubio.

Los brazos del asesino le fueron soltando poco a poco, sus traviesos dedos resbalándose sin recato hasta su cintura en una sugerente caricia. Leonardo cerró los parpados con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar cualquier sonido que pudiera escapársele.

" _Ti voglio nudo nel mio letto... stasera_ " Susurró con ese sensual acento italiano que hizo gimotear al pintor.

Ezio sonrió, complacido, y subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Leonardo, girándolo lo suficiente para que sus bocas apenas se rozaran, sus dedos sosteniéndole del mentón. " _Sei un vero capolavoro_ " Murmuró y le devoró la boca con avidez. Su lengua comenzó aquella frenética danza invitando a la otra a unírsele mientras un gemido ahogado inundó el beso.

El corazón de Leonardo continuaba latiendo con una frecuencia alarmante, casi lo sentía golpetear en sus oídos. Ezio pudo haberle besado hasta dejarle sin sentido pero unas visitas inesperadas les interrumpieron. El agudo sentido de Ezio les detectó a lo lejos y rompió el contacto de sus bocas, caminando dos pasos atrás. El rubio abrió los parpados lentamente, sus labios humedecidos e hinchados le podrían haber delatado pero el moreno le dio tiempo de recuperarse, adelantándose para recibir a su madre y a su hermana.

"Madre" Ezio le saludó con dos besos en cada una de las mejillas. "Que gusto verte" Pudo haber añadido un 'tan inoportuna como siempre' pero Ezio era un caballero y la mujer era su madre a la cual amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

"Hemos venido a preparar todo para la cena de esta noche" Dijo Maria, acercándose a un ya muy recobrado Leonardo para saludarle.

"¿Cuál cena?" Alzando una ceja preguntó el asesino.

"Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa pero como últimamente no dejas mucho la villa sería imposible hacerlo sin que te hubieses dado cuenta. Madre y yo nos ocuparemos de todo. Solamente seremos pocos. Maquiavelo, La Volpe, Salai, Madre, Leonardo, tú y yo, obviamente" Respondió Claudia.

Ezio pudo haber lanzado un par de maldiciones pero se las tragó toditas. Esa noche había planeado algo especial para Leonardo y él. Ahora debía posponerlo porque tendría una cena con su familia y amigos. No tenía deseos de ver a Maquiavelo, particularmente.

" _Si, bene, molto bene_ " Refunfuñó el asesino y le silbó a su caballo que llegó velozmente a su lado. El moreno le montó y dando un asentimiento de cabeza a todos, se despidió.

Leonardo y las dos mujeres se quedaron viéndole marcharse. Claudia habló un minuto después: "Parece que no le agradó mucho la idea, Madre"

Leonardo intervino para de alguna manera justificar el comportamiento de Ezio que ni él mismo comprendía. "Por supuesto que le encantó. Ezio tenía cosas que hacer y andaba algo apurado. Yo les ayudaré con los preparativos, ¿si les parece bien?"

Las dos mujeres sonrieron alegremente y se pusieron a ello, sentándose en la mesa del jardín mientras tomaban el desayuno.

* * *

Ezio pasó toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en el escondite en Isla Tiberina. Casi la mayoría de los aprendices se habían ido a cumplir misiones y el mentor se quedó solo y aburrido además de enfadado. Sí quería cenar, pero a solas con Leonardo para después comérselo de postre.

Entre más se le negaba la oportunidad de estar íntimamente con Leonardo, mas ansiaba poseerle. La noche anterior estuvo tentado a darse placer a sí mismo, a masturbarse tan duro, tomando como inspiración la cara de Leonardo que le perseguía recientemente hasta en sus sueños, principalmente en los eróticos. No podía creer que precisamente él, quien siempre estuviera interesado en mujeres de pronto pensara y soñara con un hombre. No con cualquiera si no con el que tenía una estrecha relación de amistad desde hacía años. Era su mejor amigo. Pero todo el tiempo que en esos meses habían estado pasándolo juntos, y ese beso que le robara el rubio, le habían cambiado. No miraba a otros varones en la calle de la misma manera que a Leonardo. Él era especial. Él era único. Él era el más glorioso hombre que hubiese conocido en toda su vida. Era toda una exquisitez que él no deseaba dejar ir y mucho menos compartir.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la villa y se paró detrás de la puerta, unas voces en el salón le confirmaron que era el que faltaba.

Había que admitir que a su hermana y a su madre se les daba muy bien lo de organizar reuniones. Todos los invitados platicaban amenamente, de pie junto a largos y acojinados sillones. Las copas eran llenadas y entregadas por los sirvientes a los presentes y las risas amenizaban como música de fondo. El mentor de la hermandad atravesó el umbral de la portezuela y el silencio reinó por unos instantes antes de ser recibido con apretones de manos, abrazos y besos de su hermana y progenitora. Leonardo sonrió de medio lado. Ese simple gesto le hizo cambiar su humor. Verle era la mejor parte del día, parecía como recién caído del cielo, con su ropa inmaculada, su melena rubia perfectamente peinada, con sus ojos resplandecientes y sus labios rosas como para comérselos a besos y mordiscos. Leonardo lucía simplemente delicioso.

Claudia les pidió que pasaran al comedor. Los invitados se fueron acomodando en su sitio, el asesino fue el último, tomando su lugar en la cabecera de la larga mesa. Leonardo estaba a dos lugares de él, a un lado de su madre, muy lejos para su gusto.

La cena fue servida tan pronto como se sentaron y la charla continuó. Cuando Cesar Borgia fue nombrado en la mesa, Ezio dijo, alzando la voz: "Era un sanguinario cabrón y un cobarde"

Salai soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. María le reprendió silenciosamente con los puros ojos y Maquiavelo carraspeó. La Volpe y Claudia siguieron comiendo. No obstante, Leonardo le miraba con admiración, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

La plática se tornaba demasiado monótona y Ezio tuvo que rellenarse por enésima vez el mismo su copa. La escrutadora mirada de Maquiavelo le estaba comenzando a irritar y el vino parecía no ser suficiente para aguantarle. Componiendo el rostro para no demostrar lo mucho que le disgustaba ser escudriñado por ese hombre, se llevó un trozo de su cordero estofado a la boca, saboreándolo lentamente. Ezio tenía uno de sus codos apoyados contra la mesa, su cara descansando sobre la palma de su mano, no era muy educado de su parte pero nadie pareció muy interesado en corregir sus modales, ni siquiera su madre.

Algo de la mesa llamó su atención. "Leonardo, hiciste un magnífico trabajo con las servilletas" El asesino le felicitó, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Los trozos de tela plegados en forma de aves tenían el sello característico del rubio. Al aludido, quien había estado comiendo su ensalada y vegetales en completo silencio, al escuchar lo que dijera el moreno, se le coloreó el rostro de rojo.

" _Grazie_ , Ezio" Alcanzó a agradecer en voz bajita.

Si bien el maestro asesino de la orden no logró despegar la vista de esos preciosos ojos azules en toda la cena, lo que vio a continuación casi le hace correrlos a todos de la villa para besuquearse sin prisas con el rubio; habían pasado a los postres y Leonardo estaba comiendo casi de manera impúdica las frutas almibaradas y confituras que se hallaban colocadas sobre una bandeja de plata, relamiéndose inconscientemente los labios de puro deleite. Los pantalones de Ezio cada vez se sentían más ajustados y la boca se le secaba, así que tuvo que solicitar más vino para refrescarse. Su madre no aprobaba que bebiera de esa manera pero decidió no intervenir ya que su hijo había dejado de ser un crío desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

El intercambio de provocativas miradas entre Leonardo y Ezio le estaba poniendo nervioso a Maquiavelo. La Volpe también advirtió el jueguito que se traían entre ellos pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Los demás comensales seguían cotilleando y acabando con la comida de sus platos sin percatarse de los dos enamorados.

El banquete finalizó a altas horas de la noche. Las damas fueron escoltadas por los otros dos caballeros: el zorro y Maquiavelo. Salai se retiró mucho antes a dormir por órdenes estrictas de su maestro.

Leonardo terminó siendo quien ayudara a Ezio a llegar a su habitación. Se le habían pasado las copas y ahora yacía tumbado en su cama mientras todo se movía a su alrededor. Cuando se pudo erguir un poco, sus dedos tiraron de la manga del rubio, haciéndole sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo "No he comido postre, Leonardo" El moreno comenzó a besarle el mentón, sus labios deslizándose hacia la otra boca, tan despacio que fue un martirio para el erudito. "No quería ser tan goloso. Porque estaba esperando por tus dulces besos para satisfacer mi paladar"

Leonardo luchó contra los gemidos que se le agarrotaban en la garganta. "Por favor, Ezio, para…" Susurró con voz suplicante.

"¿Quieres que pare?" Ezio echó la cabeza un poco atrás para mirarle, arrugando la nariz.

"No… si… quiero estar contigo. He anhelado eso desde que te vi la primera vez, es sólo que quiero que sea especial. Estás… en estado inconveniente. Quiero que lo recuerdes en la mañana" Leonardo no pudo terminar porque unos cálidos labios le estaba silenciando. Ezio le besó con ternura.

"Esperaría una eternidad por ti,  _amore_. Aunque deseo que no sea tanto" Bromeó al separarse del otro, sus orbes fijándose en los azulados.

"No será demasiado" Dijo el rubio, tímidamente, recargando su frente contra la de Ezio; sus rostros estaban tan cerca que el moreno podía ver las rubias pestañas batiendo bellamente, casi rozando las suyas.

El mentor asesino se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándose al rubio con él. Luego le colocó de un lado y él se acomodó sobre su costado, los dos yaciendo frente a frente. Su brazo le rodeó para atraerle hacia sí, acurrucándole contra su pecho.

" _Puoi stare con me stanotte_?"

Leonardo buscó la mano de Ezio a tientas, entrelazando sus dedos con los otros y apretándolos entre los suyos, alzando la cara para mirarle en la semioscuridad.

" _Sempre_ "

Ezio sonrió y pasó el brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Leonardo, acercándolo aún más, dejando que la frente del rubio reposara en su hombro. El moreno besó su dorado cabello, sus parpados cerrándose pesadamente.

" _Buona sera, a riposare_ "

Leonardo soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose privilegiado entre esos protectores brazos. La entrecortada respiración de Ezio confirmó que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido y el pintor permitió que sus parpados se cerraran. Con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios, acompañó minutos más tarde a su encantador asesino a un plácido descanso.

* * *

Leonardo se despertó muy temprano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Ezio quien continuaba durmiendo profundamente.

Era un viernes perfecto. El sol apenas asomaba a través del vidrio de las ventanas y prometía ser uno de los más calientes del mes.

El pintor quería sorprender a Ezio con un buen desayuno y corrió a la cocina, desafortunadamente faltaban algunas cosas, como frutas y miel que tanto le gustaban a su asesino. Salió a hurtadillas de la casa y se dirigió al mercado más cercano. Pudo encontrar ya muchos puestos abiertos, repletos de coloridas y frescas frutas. Mientras olía un exótico fruto traído de oriente, sintió una mirada a sus espaldas; no quiso voltear. Le pagó al comerciante y continuó su camino. Los pasos lo seguían muy de cerca y el corazón de Leonardo empezó a latirle más deprisa. Si eran enemigos de Ezio, que era lo más probable, el pintor debía alejarlos lo más lejos posible de ahí.

El artista aceleró el paso hasta que se vio a si mismo corriendo como si el diablo en persona le persiguiera. Antes de que pudiera gritar por ayuda, una mano tiró de él y le subió a un caballo en movimiento.

Continuará…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras en italiano con traducción:
> 
> Mio angelo- mi angel
> 
> E ' stato un onore ed un privilegio- ha sido un honor y un privilegio
> 
> Ti voglio nudo nel mio letto... stasera- Te quiero desnudo en mi cama ... esta noche
> 
> Sei un vero capolavoro-Eres una verdadera obra maestra
> 
> Si, bene, molto bene- si bien, muy bien
> 
> Puoi stare con me stanotte?- ¿ Te quedas conmigo esta noche?
> 
> Sempre- siempre
> 
> Buona sera, a riposare- buenas noches, que descances.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 8**

Ezio se estaba incorporando de la cama cuando la puerta de sus aposentos se abrió de golpe. Un alterado Salai, con lágrimas en los ojos le gritaba: "¡Se lo han llevado!"

"¿De quién hablas,  _ragazzo_?" El asesino se frotó la sien con sus dedos, la cabeza le iba a estallar.

"Al  _maestro._ Salió de la casa esta mañana y unos hombres se lo llevaron"

Ezio se levantó ágilmente de la cama, la jaqueca se había desvanecido instantáneamente. Respiró hondamente e intentó calmase a si mismo antes de hacerlo con el muchacho.

"¿Quiénes eran?"

"Yo… no…" El chico no paraba de llorar y Ezio casi lo zarandea para sacarle la información, pero se contuvo.

"Necesito que te calmes y me digas todo. Voy a traerlo a casa, Salai, pero si no me dices lo que quiero saber el tiempo seguirá transcurriendo y…" El moreno se detuvo; las imágenes de Leonardo herido o muerto revoloteaban en su mente como filosas dagas, amenazándole con incrustársele en la cordura y hacerle perder la razón.

"Han dejado carteles para ti. Si no te presentas en el palacio de Lucrecia Borgia a las afueras de Ferrara para esta tarde lo van a… ejecutar" Los incontrolables sollozos del muchacho le taladraron hasta los huesos. La sangre le rebullía en las venas como oro recién fundido mientras procesaba el apellido en su cabeza.

La repentina desaparición de Leonardo había llegado a oídos de todos sus aliados. Cuando Ezio arribó a su cuartel, los asesinos ya se hallaban preparados con armas en mano para recibir instrucciones de cuando atacar.

Maquiavelo y la Volpe también se encontraban ahí; el primero le miraba con esos ojos de 'te lo dije' que casi le cuestan que le fulminara con la mirada. Ezio se masajeó el puente de su nariz y ordenó sus ideas.

"Iré solo. Si no regreso para el anochecer quemen todo los alrededores de la  _Romagna_ , e incineren a  _Lucrezia_  Borgia y sus hombres con ellos"

"Ezio no creo que…" Maquiavelo comenzó a decir pero fue súbitamente callado por el asesino.

"Nadie intervendrá, ¿ha quedado claro?" Soltó el mentor de la orden.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a contradecirle. Ezio se encaminó completamente erguido hacia la puerta de salida y con aire resuelto, preparado para rescatar a Leonardo pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

 

 

Durante el trayecto hacia el punto acordado, Ezio no pudo evitar sentirse como el principal responsable de las desgracias en las que siempre caían sus seres queridos. Maquiavelo se lo había advertido y él no había querido escuchar. Se sintió egoísta por abrigar cualquier tipo de ilusión de ser feliz algún día; arrastrando a Leonardo con él a una despiadada muerte si no se apresuraba. Daría su vida por ese hombre, sin dudarlo. ¿Por qué los malditos Borgia seguían jodiéndole la existencia?

Un poco antes de vislumbrar la  _Delizia di Belriguardo_  donde supuestamente la mujer se refugiaba, Ezio se bajó del caballo y sigilosamente se fue acercando. No debía ser detectado o la vida del erudito correría peligro. Si mataba a algún guardia sonarían la alarma y no tendría oportunidad de salvar a Leonardo, sin embargo, el moreno era conocido por ser cauteloso y extremadamente paciente.

Ezio trepó por el techo de las caballerizas y se quedó ahí por un par de minutos, planeando su siguiente paso. Había demasiados guardias cuidando las entradas; por debajo no llegaría vivo. Mientras permanecía analizando las posibles salidas, el asesino oyó unos cuchicheos de los hombres que supuestamente debían resguardar el área. Al escuchar a uno de ellos nombrar a Leonardo y su ubicación, no se lo pensó más y continuó por un camino que parecía ser el más indicado; por las vigas, para luego descender y cruzar por los jardines sin ser visto.

Evadiendo astutamente a los guardias, Ezio llegó a las celdas. El vigilante que custodiaba terminó con el cuello roto y escondido en un fardo de heno. Le esculcó pero no traía la llave consigo. ¡Se suponía que debía tenerla! Cuando se dispuso a sacar a Leonardo de ese maloliente y reducido sitio, dándole de patadas a la puerta, se escucharon unos murmullos y Ezio se ocultó en el fardo, junto al hombre que acababa de asesinar.

Lucrecia Borgia apareció mientras él la observaba desde su escondite. La mujer extrajo la llave de la celda de entre sus pechos para meterla en la cerradura. Los escoltas sacaron a rastras a un aporreado hombre: era Leonardo. Ezio apretó los dientes, furioso.

"Llévenlo adentro" Lucrecia les ordenó y los guardias obedecieron de inmediato.

Para cuando todos se habían alejado, Ezio pudo salir y buscar la manera de escabullirse en el  _palazzo_.

Adentro del castillo, Leonardo era abofeteado por uno de los guardias mientras  _Lucrezia_  intentaba sacarle información sobre el paradero de Ezio Auditore. El rubio lógicamente no diría una sola palabra, primero moriría antes de delatarle.

"Eres un hombre talentoso, pero muy idiota" Dijo la mujer, haciéndole una seña al guardia con la cabeza para que procediera a golpearle de nuevo en la cara.

Leonardo creía que moriría así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a sus recuerdos con Ezio; a los besos, a los abrazos y las románticas palabras; al melodioso latido del corazón del asesino golpeteando contra su oído; a su mágico toque contra su piel. Se arrepintió de no haber hecho el amor con él la noche anterior. Ahora, tal vez, nunca sabría lo que sería estar con ese hombre con el que había estado fantaseado por tantos años.

"De verdad no sé nada" Musitó el rubio, escupiendo sangre al suelo.

"Es una lástima que mis guardias tengan que matarte" La mujer siseó con indiferencia, mirándose las uñas. "No le importas a ese asesino. Le dimos un plazo para que viniera a rescatarte y parece que prefirió no arriesgar su propio pellejo por ti"

Leonardo sabía que era mentira pero aun así las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Apretó más sus parpados, llamándoles a sus recuerdos otra vez para revivirlos en su memoria antes del final.

El guardia le dejó caer en el suelo y le pateó en el estómago con tanta brusquedad que el rubio se retorció de dolor. El moreno vio al pintor hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Observó cómo lo estaban maltratando y luchó contra las ganas de detenerlos en el acto, pero debía esperar un poco más, agarrarlos desprevenidos. Si cometía un pequeñísimo error, Leonardo indudablemente sería asesinado.

_Lucrezia_  Borgia torció la boca y con ominosa actitud le ordenó a uno de sus hombres que le trajeran un látigo para golpear al erudito. Ezio aprovechó el momento cuando el guardia se perdió de vista y ejecutó un doble asesinato aéreo, cayendo sin clemencia sobre los otros dos tipos; sus hojas ocultas incrustándoseles a cada uno en la garganta. Los dos cuerpos ya sin vida se desplomaron contra el piso produciendo un ruido sordo.

La mujer no consiguió gritar para avisar a sus guardias, Ezio ya le tenía amenazada con su daga sobre su cuello.

"Debí haber acabado con todos ustedes desde un principio" Gruñó el asesino, oprimiendo cada vez más la punta de su arma contra la delicada piel.

"Hazlo ahora si tienes el valor" Contestó Lucrezia, desafiante. "Mataste a mi hermano, ya no me queda nada"

"Querrás decir a tu amante" Dijo el moreno, con tono sardónico. "Me pregunto qué diría tu esposo si se enterara de tu incestuoso amorío con tu fallecido hermano" Una gota de sangre emergió por la apenas perceptible herida que le infligiera el filo de su arma.

"No… la mates" La voz del pintor le regresó a la realidad. Era tanto su deseo de venganza que casi había olvidado al rubio tirado en el piso.

La mujer no hizo el intento por zafarse. Ezio la aventó contra el suelo y fue por Leonardo. Lo cargó en brazos y le sacó de ahí antes de que volviera el otro guardia.

Ezio subió a Leonardo al caballo con mucho cuidado, aunque un quejido escapó por los ensangrentados labios de éste. El moreno montó atrás, una mano agarrando las riendas y el brazo libre sosteniendo el maltrecho cuerpo del rubio.

"Resiste, Leonardo" Le besó la nuca y espoleó la montura para que el animal avanzara a toda prisa y se alejara lo más que pudiera del palacio y de la Romaña.

Más adelante, cuando el peligro había quedado bien atrás, Ezio tuvo que parar. La suerte les sonrió al encontrar a un hombre en una carreta. Le pidió un poco de agua y le dio de beber al rubio.

"Vamos, Leonardo, toma un poco, ya casi llegamos a casa"

"Sabía que vendrías…" Musitó el pintor, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

"Nunca te abandonaría"

"Lo sé.  _Baciami e basta, amore mio_ "

Ezio hizo lo que le dijo, cuidadosamente lo giró con sus manos en su cintura, colocándolo ahora de cara a él, apartando un mechón de pelo de la frente, –en realidad su cabello era una mata alborotada de rubias hebras pero aun así, Leonardo se veía irresistiblemente divino–. El moreno presionó sus labios contra los otros, besándole lánguidamente, percibiendo el sabor a sangre de la boca del rubio. Al separarse y mirar ese sanguinolento rostro, tuvo que reprimir un sollozo, no iba a permitirse la debilidad de llorar frente a Leonardo, no otra vez, y no en ese estado. Debía ser fuerte para él. Aunque si le afectaba, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar con facilidad.

El pintor intentó hundir su cara en el cuello de Ezio, –ahí siempre se sentía más protegido, era muy acogedor– pero la capucha que le cubría la cabeza se lo impedía; el rubio desistió y acomodó su mejilla en el hombro del asesino, con los ojos cerrados. Ezio le besó en la frente y siguieron el trayecto sin volver a detenerse.

'Siempre te golpean por mi culpa' Pensó Ezio para sí mismo. Simplemente no podía dejarlo; no quería; lo amaba; esa era la realidad. Si antes nunca lo había abandonado, ahora en ese momento menos lo haría. Era su Leonardo. Suyo y de nadie más. Y no se atrevería jamás a romperle el corazón por segunda vez. Leonardo pertenecía a Ezio.

 

* * *

 

Leonardo no requirió suturas. El doctor le había limpiado y medicado para que se le calmara el dolor. Sólo se le aparecerían unos moretones conforme pasaran los días pero nada más grave que eso.

Claudia y su madre se ofrecieron a alimentarle y cuidarle mientras el erudito se reponía; permanecerían en casa por los siguientes días. Obviamente Leonardo dormiría en su propia habitación y Ezio en la suya. Esa noche el asesino se abrazó al cubrecama que olía a él; a su hermoso ángel.

Ezio se escabullía algunas veces cuando las dos mujeres iban o venían de la cocina y le besaba y le abrazaba como si el mundo fuese a acabarse en cualquier momento. Era sin dudas, la mejor medicina para Leonardo.

El líder de los asesinos estaba consiente que un día de esos oiría sobre otros templarios a los cuales eliminar, sin embargo, estaba empezando a disfrutar de una vida tranquila rodeado de sus seres queridos.

 

* * *

 

 

Pasados los días, por fin pudo estar a solas con Leonardo. María y Claudia habían regresado a supervisar el burdel y él aunque las amaba, se alegró que por fin se fueran.

El moreno no había planeado una cena romántica con Leonardo para celebrar su recuperación, ni un picnic en los viñedos o una noche bajo las estrellas llena de besos y caricias; simplemente se había acurrucado con el rubio en su cama; su mano acariciaba su suave cabello mientras escuchaba la sedosa voz de Leonardo. No había prestado suficiente atención a lo que decía, podría haber sido cualquier tema y a él no le habría importado, era dichoso por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerquita de sí.

"Me gusta más tu habitación" Leonardo alzó la mirada y le sonrió, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Ezio latiera más deprisa.

"Entonces…" Se levantó de golpe y cargó al rubio como si no pesara ni un gramo; éste rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos para no caer, riendo suavemente. "Allá vamos"

Trasladó a Leonardo a donde él quería ir: a sus aposentos. Los doseles de la cama estaban abiertos y las velas apenas habían sido encendidas por los sirvientes unos momentos antes. También habían dejado vino y fruta por si le apetecía al  _signore_  de la casa.

Ezio le puso despacio sobre el lecho y cuando iba a erguirse, unas manos agarraron un puñado de su túnica de asesino, atrayéndole a un apasionado beso.

Con entrecortado aliento al dejar ir esos labios, Leonardo alcanzó la oreja del moreno para susurrarle: " _Stanotte... fai l' amore con me_ " Su boca recorrió la línea de la mandíbula del moreno, dejando caer húmedos besos y alguno que otro mordisco. " _Per favore._ Te necesito…"

Leonardo no tenía que rogarle, Ezio lo haría gustosamente. Eso había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo que le pareció toda una década; pero escucharle pedir con tanta necesidad, le hizo desearlo aún más; lo cual le corroboraba que no siempre se podrían planear ese tipo de cosas, lo mejor era ser espontaneo, como ese rubio al cual se comería entero esa noche. Que nadie se atreviera a interrumpirlos o fuera quien fuera le cortaría la garganta.

De pronto se acordó del frasco con aceite de rosas, –que por suerte estaba en uno de los múltiples cajoncitos de su armario– aunque ya llegarían a eso, y él no tenía prisa alguna, podría tan solo pasar las horas besándole y no se hartaría de ello.

"Con calma,  _amore_ " Ezio curvo la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa descarada, echando su cuerpo atrás para levantarse. La cara de Leonardo, toda sonrosada, le aceleró el pulso. ¡Dios, era toda una obra de arte!

Ezio le guiñó el ojo, y caminó hacia el armario para volver después ya sin gran parte su armadura. La capa pronto acabó en el sillón junto a la cama y se sacó las grebas sin dejar de mirar al hombre rubio que se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus manos para ver el magnífico espectáculo.

El mentor de los asesinos se quedó ahí de frente al lecho, sus manos deshaciendo la hebilla de su cinturón, que pronto terminó en el suelo. Leonardo le esperaba impacientemente en la cama, conteniéndose las ganas de ayudarle a remover todas esas ropas. Ezio casi podía palpar las ansias locas del rubio de besarle; el asesino disfrutaba de verle tan anhelante.

Un ligero toque de color apareció en las mejillas del rubio cuando las manos del moreno abrieron de par en par la túnica, dejando entrever la delgada camisa blanca de lino, que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: revelando la bronceada piel. Los largos espejos le daban a Leonardo una interesante perspectiva de la desnuda espalda. Los músculos del cuerpo del asesino estaban bien definidos, casi parecían esculpidos por los mismísimos dioses. Los azulados orbes analizaron los tentadores pezones y siguieron al poco rato ese caminito de vello oscuro que bajaba desde el ombligo y se perdía bajo la línea del pantalón.

" _Ti piace quello che vedi_  ?" Ezio preguntó mientras lanzaba al piso la camisa. ¿A quién le importaba de todas formas ser ordenado en un momento así?

Leonardo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de disfrazar su deseo, aunque su penetrante mirada le delataba porque jamás se desvió de la estupenda vista. Sólo quedaba un poco de tela en ese perfecto cuerpo. Los pantalones y ese listón rojo con el que siempre llevaba recogido el pelo.

Ezio indudablemente había demorado más de lo planeado removiendo sus ropas, pero le fascinaba enloquecer a Leonardo, verle casi gimiendo porque continuara, y repasándole de arriba abajo con ojos llenos de deseo.

La expresión que cruzó las facciones de Leonardo cuando empezó a trabajar en los cordones de sus pantalones, era expectante.

Una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Ezio al tiempo que sus dedos jugueteaban con las cintas, en una sutil invitación a unírsele. Leonardo seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, y estúpidamente paralizado. Quería moverse pero no podía, y no porque aun siguiera adolorido por la golpiza que le propinaran días atrás, –porque de eso ya estaba totalmente recuperado– si no porque se estaba excitando a una velocidad sorprendente.

El mentor de la hermandad prestamente caminó hacia donde estaba el otro hombre, deteniéndose en la orilla de la cama.

"Ven, acércate" El asesino le hizo una seña con la cabeza, sugestivamente.

El rubio con un inocente semblante que casi le pudo haber hecho perder el control tan fácilmente al moreno, se acercó y se sentó en el borde, su cara a la altura del marcado abdomen de Ezio. Sus ojos buscaron los otros, mientras sus dientes atrapaban su labio inferior entre ellos.

"Yo…" El erudito estaba malditamente nervioso, casi se regañó a sí mismo. No sabía qué hacer. Era inexperto en esos temas y Ezio parecía un maestro; ademas, que Leonardo nunca había estado así con nadie más en toda su vida. Había vivido casi en celibato ¿Cómo podría no haberlo hecho? En primera, ser abiertamente homosexual en esa época no era muy factible, y en segunda, no se había enamorado de alguien más como de Ezio. Siguió su instinto, a donde él quería llegar; sus dedos cogieron los dos cordoncitos y los abrieron más para aflojar los pantalones; sus pulgares de deslizaron por debajo de la tela que cubría las caderas y empujaron hacia abajo. La mano de Ezio peinaba las rubias hebras suavemente. El moreno no conseguía dejar de ver como Leonardo le estaba desnudando con sus diestras manos.

El pintor musitó un:  _OhmioDio_  cuando despojó completamente al asesino de sus pantalones. Sus ojos recorrieron esa nueva desnudez hasta que su vista se posó en un punto en específico, atraída como un imán justo sobre una masa de rizos de vello marrón donde el miembro semi erecto de Ezio reposaba. Leonardo inconscientemente se lamió los labios; no conseguía apartar la vista de esa parte, literalmente. Decir que era grande era quedarse corto, ¡era majestuosa! Y eso que apenas empezaba a izarse orgullosa. El rubio casi estuvo tentado a tomar esos dos testículos que la sostenían entre sus manos y estrujarlos, no obstante, se quedó rígido en su sitio. Por supuesto que Leonardo había visto a otros hombres desnudos antes, era un pintor después de todo, conocía del cuerpo humano; había analizado cuerpos de fallecidos, pero eso estaba lejos de parecérsele. Ni remotamente. Toda esa anatomía era perfecta. y, por mucho que el rubio hubiese estudiado sobre eso, no era lo mismo explorar y tocar a un muerto que a alguien vivo y tan apuesto como Ezio. Leonardo dio un vistazo hacia los espejos, que mostraban el espectacular trasero de Ezio y les agradeció mentalmente.

Ezio rio débilmente, empujándole hacia la cama, jalando de él para acomodarle de nuevo debajo de la cabecera. Una de sus manos acarició ligeramente la erección del rubio por encima de los pantalones y éste gimió tan quedamente como si temiera ser descubierto pecando con ese delicioso hombre.

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente y apretó los parpados, mordiéndose los labios para no volver a gemir. Esos dedos le estaban desabrochando el pantalón mientras una boca le mordisqueaba y succionaba la pálida piel de su cuello. Leonardo daba grandes bocanadas de aire; sus uñas clavándose en los hombros del moreno, y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, se halló completamente desnudo. La mirada de Ezio vagó sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo, sobre ese cremosa piel que contrastaba con el intenso rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

El asesino dejó que sus pulgares presionaran los enhiestos pezones, endureciéndolos aún más. El rubio dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada, suprimiendo algunos pequeños gemidos. Ezio lo estaba matando de placer y recién apenas comenzaba.

La celestial imagen de ese exquisito hombre le estaba endureciendo. Ezio lo deseaba tanto que terminó por presionar su propio cuerpo contra el de Leonardo, sintiendo la tibieza de la piel de éste contra la suya. Restregó su rígida polla contra la otra, enloqueciendo por la sensación aterciopelada del sexo del artista.

"Ezio…"

La boca del moreno acalló los jadeos del rubio, besándole fervientemente y deleitándose con el sabor que provenía de esa caliente cavidad a la cual exploró a conciencia mientras continuaba frotándose contra el otro hombre. Su polla ya estaba tan rígida que dolía y tan preparada para poseer a Leonardo que le podía hacer perder la cabeza, pero no debía apresurarse, era su primera vez juntos, y quería embeberse de ese momento.

Cuando el aire le faltaba, el asesino se retiró un poco, antes de proseguir besando, lamiendo y mordiendo el pecho, las tetillas, el ombligo y cada centímetro que había de distancia hasta su dureza, donde se detuvo para levantar la mirada traviesamente hacia el rubio; este lo miraba con ojos obnubilados, su cuerpo temblando con necesidad.

Asegurándose de que el rubio le mirara, Ezio dejó caer un suave beso en la brillosa punta del duro pene donde él pudo saborear el líquido pre-seminal. En absoluto se imaginó disfrutando de hacer algo así antes, pero realmente lo hacía. El asesino rodeó la erección con sus dedos, sujetándola y moviendo su puño sobre ella, y paró un segundo para darle un largo lengüetazo a la vena pulsante antes de separar los labios y tomarle en su boca, engulléndole hasta donde más le fuera posible, casi ahogándose con esa longitud. Leonardo gimoteó desde el fondo de su garganta, su cuerpo arqueándose hacia atrás en completo frenesí.

La boca ardiente de Ezio se movía de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose por instantes en la punta para a lametones remover el pre-semen que goteaba; estaba casi obsesionado por ese saborcillo.

Leonardo gimoteaba su nombre en voz alta, observándole de tanto en tanto con los ojos entreabiertos. Ezio untó los dedos de su mano libre con el aceite de rosas que había dejado muy cerca, sin dejar ni un momento de succionarle y masturbarle, y tanteó la hendidura entre sus nalgas.

El dedo de Ezio presionó contra el esfínter gentilmente y se topó con un poco de resistencia, así que trató de ir lo más lento posible al tiempo que su otra mano estaba bombeándole rápido.

"Espera…" Leonardo sollozó bajito, tensándose. Toda la excitación se había esfumado en un parpadeo convirtiéndose en miedo.

Ezio se detuvo; había estado lamiendo esa virilidad de base a punta tan hambrientamente que apenas le había escuchado. Le besó el sensible interior de los muslos y la cadera, trazando un caminito desde su plano abdomen, pasando por su pecho, hasta su barbilla. Fijó sus ojos en los otros, sonriéndole con ternura.

"Todo va a estar bien, relájate" Ezio pensó para sí mismo que tanta inocencia no podía ser fingida. Entonces ¿Leonardo nunca había estado así con alguien? No podría haber otra explicación para que actuara de esa manera. Su polla dio un tirón ante la idea de que el rubio fuese virgen. Por más ganas que tuviera de empujarle contra el colchón y follárselo duro y sin piedad, no lo haría.

El moreno le besó con dulzura y luego susurró cariñosamente: "No voy a lastimarte,  _amore_. Te lo juro. Confía en mi"

"De acuerdo" Dijo Leonardo, con voz ahogada. Si algo hacia el rubio era confiar en Ezio. El pintor dejó escapar el aliento contenido y se relajó.

Ezio volvió a descender, abriendo las rodillas del rubio y metiendo su resbaladizo dedo lentamente de nuevo dentro de aquel apretado agujero mientras acariciaba la semi-endurecida polla. Leonardo se concentró en el placer que sentía al ser tocado por el otro hombre y no en el dolor de la intrusión. Cuando Ezio agregó otro dedo, el rubio contuvo el aliento. El mentor de la hermandad le estaba preparando minuciosamente, pero la expresión de ruego dibujado en el rostro del rubio le afirmó que ya estaba listo.

"Por favor, lléname… te necesito dentro de mi"

Y esas palabras lo reafirmaron.

Ya no había dudas.

Ni más timidez.

El deseo era el que ahora mandaba.

Ezio separó las piernas de Leonardo para poder situarse entre ellas y cubrió rápidamente toda su erección con el aceite, para lubricarla. Entonces se posicionó cerca de la humedecida entrada y despacio se deslizó dentro; su hinchada polla abriéndose camino poco a poco. Ezio gruñó entre dientes. Súbitamente, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpó en su miembro. El estrecho pasaje le hizo estremecerse. Ezio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, las yemas de sus dedos enterrándose en las rodillas del rubio.

Por su parte, Leonardo emitió un grito sofocado al sentirse penetrado por algo mucho más grueso y largo que un dedo. Por un momento, el asesino no se movió, ni un centímetro, y luego se inclinó sin salirse del apretado y caliente lugar, para aplastar sus labios contra los del pintor, dejando que su lengua profundizara el beso. Sus manos buscaron el suave y bien formado culo del rubio, acunándolo entre ellas. Unos segundos más tarde, empezó ese lento vaivén, su polla entrando y saliendo con desquiciante tortura de esa ceñida cavidad; sus dientes mordisqueaban la pálida piel de la garganta de su rubio amante, succionando un poco también para dejarle un bonito moratón.

Mientras le poseía, Ezio había golpeado contra un punto sensible que hizo explosión dentro de Leonardo, dejándole ver lucecitas en las retinas.

"Oh, Ezio…" Musitó, su respiración volviéndose errática a cada movimiento.

El aludido embistió más fuerte y profundo, sucumbiendo ante la extasiada mueca del rostro de Leonardo; ante la melodiosa voz que llenaba sus oídos, que suplicaba por más.

Los dedos del asesino serpentearon por la erección del rubio, envolviéndole y bombeándole de nuevo para hacerle alcanzar el clímax, y éste a su vez se empujaba a si mismo hacia esa mano y esa erección, en busca de más contacto. Ezio estaba tan cerca también, pero resistió un poco más porque necesitaba permanecer más tiempo sumergido ahí, siendo rodeado por esa enloquecedora estrechez. Eso no se comparaba a estar dentro de una mujer, ahí era tan angosto que podría correrse de tan sólo pensarlo.

¿Por qué algo que se sentía tan bien, como estar en el bendito paraíso, podría ser tan malo?

Al diablo con lo que dijera la sociedad, le dijo a Ezio la voz de su conciencia; no cambiaría esa sensación por nada en el mundo. No cambiaria ese instante con Leonardo por ninguna otra cosa. Eso era lo que había estado buscando tan desesperadamente durante toda su vida, sentirse completo, sentirse libre, sentirse amado; y lo había encontrado con ese hombre al que le estaba haciendo el amor con desenfreno.

"Ezio… voy a…" Leonardo lo miró, bebiendo de la fascínate imagen de ese sudoroso cuerpo desnudo poseyéndole. Leonardo pudo apreciar cada musculo contraído, las venas de sus brazos y de su cuello resaltando sobre la morena piel, y gotitas de sudor brotándole por los poros.

Ezio aumento la velocidad de su mano sobre el pene de Leonardo, al igual que el ritmo de sus embestidas. Estaba al borde del orgasmo como lo estaba su compañero, quien entre jadeos decía su nombre una y otra vez.

El mentor de los asesinos pasó sus brazos por debajo del trémulo cuerpo de Leonardo y lo atrajo hacia sí, arrodillándose en la cama mientras continuaba tan hundido dentro de ese hombre que casi creía imposible salirse de él alguna vez por completo; sus manos en la cintura lo movían de arriba abajo sobre su bien erguido mástil.

"E-Ezio" La fricción de su virilidad contra el abdomen del moreno le hizo llegar a su orgasmo; sus dedos se crisparon en los mechones de lacio cabello oscuro, –el cual se había soltado del cordoncillo y ahora le caía sobre los hombros– derramándose vigorosamente entre sus jadeantes cuerpos.

Ezio escuchó vagamente su nombre, sintiendo como toda la anatomía de Leonardo se sacudía, su culo lo estrangulaba y no pudo más que seguirle hacia su propia y violenta culminación; su rostro congelado en un paroxismo de placer cuando se corrió enérgicamente tan profundamente en Leonardo. Y el moreno buscó la otra boca para besarle mientras su semilla continuaba vaciándose. Leonardo se entregó al hambriento beso; sus lenguas se entrelazaron, y las piernas y brazos de Leonardo le rodearon, ansiando que ese instante perdurara para siempre.

Ezio acabó colapsando sobre el otro cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración volvía a ser acompasada al pasar de los minutos.

El moreno rodó hacia un lado y jaló a Leonardo para acunarlo contra su pecho desnudo. Ezio se limitó a pasar sus dedos sobre las doradas hebras, en silencio. Las palabras en realidad sobraban.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" Leonardo preguntó sorpresivamente, matando la quietud. Se acomodó boca abajo en la cama, regalándole un placentero panorama de su respingado trasero a Ezio, quien reprimió las ganas de apretujárselo.

"Un asesino nunca revela sus secretos" Dijo, con voz seria, aunque después una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro.

"Vamos, dímelo. Yo creí que tú nunca… habías hecho esto antes" Susurró, con un brillo de ingenuidad.

"¿Estas celoso?" Cuestionó Ezio, alzando una ceja.

Leonardo negó enfáticamente mientras la sangre iba subiéndole a las mejillas. Quiso esconder su sonrojo pero Ezio ya lo había notado, siempre lo hacía.

"Uno de mis aprendices me dio lecciones, orales, por supuesto" Se apresuró a aclarar. Lo cual hizo sonreír a Leonardo de la manera más adorable que hubiese visto el asesino. "Y además tuve otra fuente de inspiración"

"Ah sí, ¿Cuál?"

"Tú,  _il mio delizioso angelo_ "

El rubio se puso tan colorado que hundió la cara entre sus manos. Ezio disfrutaba verle así. Sus manos lo halaron hacia su cuerpo y se acurrucaron juntos.

" _Ti amo tantissimo_ " Musitó el pintor, con un irrefrenable bostezo saliendo de entre sus labios y sus ojos cerrándose levemente; estaba tan cansado pero extraordinariamente satisfecho.

" _Anch' io ti amo_ " Dijo el moreno. Esas palabras nunca antes las había pronunciado con tanta sinceridad. Estaban ahí los dos, su mejor amigo, –quien además ahora era su amante– y él, pegajosos, exhaustos y tan felices, que por su mente cruzó la idea de quedarse así por siempre.

 

 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduccion de palabras en italiano:
> 
> Baciami e basta- Solo bésame  
> Stanotte... fai l' amore con me- Esta noche, hazme el amor.  
> Ti piace quello che vedi?- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?  
> il mio delizioso angelo- Mi delicioso ángel  
> Ti amo tantissimo- Te amo tanto  
> Anch' io ti amo- Y yo te amo a ti


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya vamos en el capítulo nueve y acercándonos al final. Aun faltan dos mas y no tenia pensado hacer una continuación de este fic pero cuando lo escribía se me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza y también ya está listo. Es un One Shot que le seguirá a esta historia pero ya me estoy adelantando.

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 9**

 

 

Una intensa e insistente mirada le hizo despertarse. Leonardo trazaba la cicatriz cerca de su hombro, que dejara aquella despiadada flecha tiempo atrás. Con la vista nublada, Ezio alcanzó a ver aquel precioso rostro.

"Tuve un sueño contigo" Ezio se desperezó y colocó sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Qué clase de sueño?" Leonardo levantó la vista y sonrió, dándole un suave beso a la marca que momentos atrás observara.

"Uno erótico" Los sensuales labios de Ezio se curvaron en un gesto de complacencia.

Los ojos tan azules de Leonardo brillaron con sorpresa "Oh, ¿En serio?"

"Es tu culpa" Le acusó, falsamente molesto.

"Ah sí, ¿Por hacer que?" Preguntó el rubio, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él y sentándose justo encima de su erecta polla. Casi todas las mañanas, en recientes fechas, Ezio se despertaba tan duro como piedra.

"¡Eso! Exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora: provocarme"

Ezio dejó correr sus manos sobre la desnuda cintura del rubio, mirándole con embeleso. Uno de sus traviesos dedos zigzagueó por la línea de sus nalgas, buscando la apretada entrada. Leonardo se empujó a si mismo hacia ese índice, tan necesitado y ansioso por sentirle dentro. Ezio casi pudo olfatear la creciente excitación del rubio, y éste lo sabía.

Entonces, Ezio no esperó y se movió de sitio, tan velozmente que cuando Leonardo reaccionó, el moreno ya estaba detrás de él. Con su ya bien aceitado y erguido mástil, hizo que el rubio se empinara, dejando entrever su carnoso y bien abierto culo. Sus manos lo cogieron de las caderas y de una precisa y certera estocada le penetró hasta el fondo, sin previa preparación. Leonardo arqueó la espalda, delirando de doloroso placer y agarrando con firmeza el cubrecama entre sus dedos.

Ezio comenzó ese cadencioso movimiento, cada vez más rudo, cada vez rápido; se reclinó un poco hacia enfrente, su pecho recargándose sobre la blanca y pecosa espalda. Su mano se deslizó entre las piernas del rubio, chocando de camino con las bolas de éste, que se mecían adelante y atrás con cada embate. Los dedos del moreno se enrollaron sobre la base de su erección, masajeándole como le gustaba al otro hombre, dejando que cuando su mano llegara a la punta, se entretuviera ahí un poco más de la cuenta; para luego pasar a tironear mas fuerte del prepucio y regresar al anterior punto: pasar su pulgar por el rosado glande, para finalizar presionado la hendidura que ya comenzaba a segregar el precioso liquido pre-seminal.

"¡E-Ezio!"

"O-Oh, Leonardo… ¡joder!" El corazón de Ezio se le descocaba en el pecho, escuchando su nombre en boca del rubio retumbar en sus oídos. Ezio seguía adentrándose y luego retrayéndose dentro y fuera de ese cuerpo. El moreno soltó la cadera del rubio y tomó en su mano un puñado de doradas hebras entre ella, tirando de su cabello tan delicadamente como pudo e inclinando la cabeza del otro hombre lo suficiente para alcanzar su boca, para alcanzar esos separados y jadeantes labios y devorárselos a besos; sus bocas estaban inundándose de gimoteos y otros sonidos agradablemente obscenos.

Eso que hacia Ezio era el cielo y el infierno a la vez. El compás de sus embestidas en perfecta armonía con la manera en que le masturbaba, era pura y placentera agonía. El cuerpo de Leonardo vibró desde la cabeza hasta los pies; su semen salió disparado hacia las sabanas y un ruidito parecido a un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

Entre los dedos de Ezio se escurría el cálido esperma de Leonardo mientras los espasmos seguían corriendo a través de su virilidad. Al sentir como los músculos de ese caliente interior, en el que había estado sumergido tan deliciosamente, se ciñeron alrededor de su polla, supo que ya no retendría más su orgasmo. Ahora con las dos manos, el asesino sujetó firmemente las caderas de Leonardo y su abundante semilla se derramó dentro; un gruñido ahogado estaba escapándosele de la boca. Su esperma le había llenado tanto al rubio que unas gotas ahora resbalaban por entre sus muslos.

Ezio se derrumbó sobre la espalda de Leonardo, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente. Antes de quitarse de encima del rubio, el asesino beso la nuca de su agotado amante.

"Me has dejado sin fuerzas. Estoy famélico" Bromeó el moreno, mientras la cabeza de Leonardo descansaba sobre su pecho. Su respiración se había vuelto acompasada y aprovechó para levantarse de la cama.

El rubio se giró entre las desordenadas y manchadas sabanas y admiró el tentador andar de Ezio cuando se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de baño. "Quedémonos aquí todo el día" Le gritó al otro hombre quien preparaba la tina.

"No me molestaría en lo absoluto. Podría permanecer aquí encerrado contigo por los próximos años, siempre y cuando pueda tenerte cuanto quiera" Le contestó desde el otro lado, entre el sonido del agua cayendo contra la base de la bañera.

Leonardo se aventuró a hacer una pregunta que había estado bailando en su cabeza "Y ¿crees que algún día, yo también podría… tenerte?"

Ezio se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, apretando los labios y meditando. La verdad nunca lo había pensado antes. A él le gustaba ser el dominante aunque tampoco era como si hubiese tenido muchas oportunidades de estar abajo antes. Leonardo por supuesto que quería experimentar esa sensación; siendo un hombre tan reservado y solitario no había tenido tantas relaciones en su vida. La mayoría de sus interacciones con su mismo sexo habían sido con sus discípulos y con los modelos con los que trabajaba. Llegó virgen a la cama de Ezio. Leonardo nunca antes había sido tocado como Ezio le tocara, ni besado como él le besara. Jamás nadie lo había tenido derritiéndose entre sus brazos y sus caricias. Ezio se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Leonardo era un ser humano dotado de múltiples y extraordinarias cualidades y habilidades, que ni con todos los dedos de sus manos, Ezio alcanzaría a enumerarlas. Era inteligente, creativo, optimista, bondadoso, interesante. Era un mortal con dones divinos. Era irresistiblemente bello. Todo él era fascinante. Y Ezio, que amaba tanto a ese hombre, no podía ser un maldito egoísta. Si Leonardo deseaba saber que se sentía poseerle, él tendría que prepararse físicamente y mentalmente para dejarse hacer. Leonardo merecía tener esa experiencia, y obviamente Ezio no estaba dispuesto a que la llevara a cabo con otro hombre, ni loco; que gozara mejor con él. En una de esas hasta le gustaba ser salvajemente follado.

"Tal vez. Llegaremos a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambos si te portas bien" Ezio respondió, guiñándole el ojo a un Leonardo al que le mejoro enormemente el semblante. "Ahora vamos a bañarnos, porque si salimos así podrían percatarse a millas de distancia del olor a sexo que emanamos"

Leonardo soltó una buena carcajada, avanzando hacia el otro desnudo hombre "¿En serio? ¿Cómo quién podría notar eso?"

"Como Maquiavelo. Sabe lo de nosotros"

Leonardo se paró en seco, la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba su exquisita desnudez.

Ezio se acercó a él y lo abrazó con delicadeza. "No dirá nada, no te preocupes. Digamos que mi querido y entrometido amigo también disfruta de pecar" Dijo Ezio, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"¿Maquiavelo es…?" Preguntó Leonardo, con un gesto de incredulidad.

Ezio meneó la cabeza, afirmativamente.

"Apresurémonos. El desayuno ya debe de estar listo" Ezio tomó la cara de Leonardo en sus manos para besar esos rosados labios con cariño, y luego le cogió de la mano, guiándole hacia el baño donde una humeante bañera llena de agua caliente les esperaba.

 

* * *

 

 

El mentor de los asesinos se apareció por fin, –después de varios días de ausencia– en el escondite. Sus discípulos seguían normalmente sus actividades, no queriendo quedar mal con el  _maestro_.

Esa mañana, después de que Ezio desayunara y luego se desayunara, por segunda vez, a Leonardo, ambos florentinos habían decidido ir juntos al cuartel en Isla Tiberina. El rubio pintor había visitado contadas veces aquel lugar, y siempre lo exploraba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

Leonardo, además, se alegraba de ver trabajar a Ezio; todos sus aprendices le admiraban y respetaban.

Un objeto que él ya conocía, resplandeció en el escritorio del moreno y Leonardo se aproximó para verlo. Si, era el fruto. Casi no conseguía apartar la vista de el, era como si le hechizara. No quiso tocarlo aunque fuese demasiado tentador.

" _Maestro_  Da Vinci" Una áspera voz le saludó.

Leonardo volteó la cabeza y se encontró con aquel hombre al que no sabía cómo enfrentar: Maquiavelo.

El erudito era tan transparente que le era casi imposible ocultar sus emociones. Hizo el esfuerzo y le devolvió el saludo al otro hombre.

"Pocas veces te he visto por aquí" Maquiavelo dijo, su mirada clavada en el iris azul.

"Si, es verdad, pero no por falta de ganas si no de tiempo. Este sitio me resulta algo inspirador, quizás pueda pintarlo" No había sonado tan convincente como en su cabeza pero ya lo había dicho. El otro hombre lo escudriñaba con la mirada y eso lógicamente le incomodó al rubio quien prefirió escabullirse en cuanto se presentó la oportunidad.

El pintor le evadió cada vez que pudo, pero ese hombre era muy persistente. Eso le ratificó lo que le dijera Ezio, que Maquiavelo sabía de su relación. No le gustaba la forma en que sus ojos le seguían adonde se moviera.

"Ezio…psstt" Leonardo bisbiseó disimuladamente cerca del asesino.

"¿Qué ocurre?" El moreno se inclinó como si fuese a ser parte de un secreteo entre ambos y en parte así era. El inventor no quería que nadie le escuchara, especialmente Maquiavelo.

"Será mejor que me retire" Le dijo en voz baja, muy cerca del oído.

" _Perché_? ¿Estas aburrido? Cuando regresemos a casa voy a quitarse esa aburrición" Le prometió, con un tono insinuante.

Leonardo se sintió acalorado, y acechado también por la mirada de Maquiavelo; no obstante, el pintor no quiso ser la causa de un conflicto entre esos dos hombres así que se calló la verdad y le explicó a Ezio: "Me gustaría volver a mi taller y pintar"

" _Ma certo, amore_ " La última palabra la susurró en el oído del rubio, haciéndole erizar los vellitos de la nuca. "Los célebres artistas deben poner a trabajar sus inquietas manos"

Leonardo sonrió levemente para no mostrarse tan emotivo por las palabras.

"Dame un segundo para dejar listo todo esto y te escolto hasta la villa"

"Yo puedo acompañarlo" Maquiavelo se ofreció y Leonardo se tragó una maldición. Era precisamente lo que intentaba evitar, estar con él a solas.

"Te lo agradezco" Ezio realmente estaba muy ocupado con las misiones, que la amabilidad del hombre le cayó como anillo al dedo. Como gesto de despedida, Ezio le regaló una sutil sonrisa al rubio para seguir con lo suyo.

Cuando Maquiavelo y Leonardo salieron del escondite, el pintor miró alrededor en busca de los caballos.

"Caminaremos un poco,  _maestro_ Da Vinci" Maquiavelo le respondió esa pregunta que no habia sido pronunciada.

Lo que le faltaba, más tiempo con ese individuo. ¿Por qué si el día había empezado tan bien ahora se estropeaba?

No quedándole más remedio, caminó junto al hombre. Al principio la plática era de arte, de los inventos de Leonardo, de variadas cosas hasta que Maquiavelo tocó el tema de Ezio y su misión.

"Aún no ha terminado, temo decir. Ezio debe continuar con lo que empezó, lo que ha pospuesto ya por un largo tiempo"

Leonardo era demasiado listo como para no captar las indirectas del hombre y a pesar de eso nunca seria descortés y le mandaría a la mierda. Y aunque en parte Maquiavelo tenía razón, la idea de que Ezio se fuera, que corriera peligro o que nunca regresara, le hacía añicos el corazón.

"Lo sé, y también sé que Ezio hará lo que tenga que hacer, a su debido tiempo"

"Tú podrías animarlo a seguir adelante"

"No tengo tanto poder sobre él" Dijo el rubio, pateando distraídamente piedritas a su paso.

"Oh, no seas tan modesto. Los dos sabemos que eres el único que puede hacerle entrar en razón"

Leonardo dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Sé que lo dices por la íntima relación que tenemos pero yo jamás le diría a Ezio lo que tiene que hacer. Confió en su buen juicio, y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo" Se frenó un momento y su mirada se posó en la otra, no de forma retadora, si no para hacerse entender. "No me agrada la manera en que me miras, como acusándome de las decisiones que ha tomado Ezio. Quiero que sepas que no tengo nada que ver con eso, yo no lo he presionado en nada, él lo ha hecho solo, todo. Y me encantaría que entendieras que Ezio no es una pieza más en el tablero, es un hombre que tiene derecho a vivir y a ser feliz. ¿Por qué todo el peso de la orden de los asesinos tiene que caer sobre sus hombros? Él ha hecho lo mejor para su hermandad. Ha dado todo por sus aprendices, por el credo. Se merece ser retribuido en algún momento, ¿no crees?"

El discurso de Leonardo dejó mudo a Maquiavelo, y no pudo objetar nada.

"Apreció mucho que me acompañaras a la villa, ya está cerca, puedo llegar sin acompañante desde aquí" Leonardo alzó una mano para cubrirse el rostro del apabullante sol, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, le dio las gracias a Maquiavelo, tan educadamente como él solamente podía.

El rubio no miró atrás, siguió trotando hasta alcanzar la verja y ser recibido por uno de los mercenarios que custodiaban día y noche la casa. 'Por fin a salvo', se dijo a sí mismo.

Y ni tan a salvo porque esa vocecilla en su cabeza, que a veces era tan malditamente insistente, le susurraba que esa dicha absoluta pronto llegaría a su fin. Porque las cosas cambiaban; las personas cambiaban. Todo cambiaba.

 

* * *

 

 

A la hora de la cena, Ezio arribó puntualmente a su hogar; perderse de ver comer a Leonardo, no era permisible. Ezio le buscó en el comedor en cuanto entró a la casa pero ahí no estaba su bello ángel.

Entonces, pensó en el taller, no obstante antes quiso cambiarse de ropa, de manera que su segunda parada fue su habitación. En cuanto abrió la puerta y miró dentro, una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios. Ahí estaba Leonardo, en la terraza, observando las estrellas, probablemente.

Ezio carraspeó y el rubio giró la cabeza. "Ezio" El pintor corrió hacia él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándole efusivamente. Pronto los dos hombres terminaron jadeando y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"Parece que alguien me ha echado de menos ¿o me equivoco?" Dijo Ezio, acariciando la sonrosada mejilla del rubio.

"No te equivocas" Las diestras manos de Leonardo comenzaron a despojar a su amante de sus ropas, con urgencia; toda esa pesada armadura y tanta ropa que hubiese deseado tener dos manos extras. Cuando estaba trabajando en la túnica, Ezio le detuvo, halando de él hacia su propio cuerpo, sus pechos aplastándose a través de la tela de sus vestimentas.

"Ansioso, ¿hmm?"

Leonardo asintió con ímpetu y reanudó la ardua tarea de desnudar al asesino. Algo dentro de él clamaba por ser liberado y Ezio era el indicado para ayudarle. Le necesitaba tanto que dolía.

Al poco rato en el piso se hallaba una montoncito de ropa y piezas de la armadura. Leonardo aplastó sus labios contra los de Ezio; entre beso y beso le susurraba lo mucho que lo amaba. Sin romper el contacto de sus labios y lenguas, Leonardo lo hacía ir de espaldas hacia una silla, donde le dio un leve empujón para que cayera sentado ahí.

El rubio se deshizo de su ropa también y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Ezio, tomando las piernas de éste para abrirlas de par en par y colocarse justo en medio de ellas.

Ezio tragó saliva, claramente excitado por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Leonardo alzó ligeramente la mirada a los cautivadores ojos avellana y acunó con una de sus manos los testículos del moreno, estrujándolos suavemente y acariciando luego el perineo con su pulgar, lo que logró hacer que un espasmo corriera por todo el bronceado cuerpo. Leonardo agachó la cabeza hasta tocar la mata de pelo oscuro de la entrepierna con la punta de su nariz, hundiéndola ahí e inhalando profundamente para llenar sus fosas nasales con ese aroma de almizcle mezclado con el de Ezio. El mentor de los asesinos luchó para mantener los ojos bien abiertos y no perderse detalle de ese palidísimo cuerpo desnudo a su merced; de cómo ese rostro se refregaba contra sus bolas y su miembro, que ya estaba despertando. Sus manos se asían firmemente en los apoyabrazos de la silla, como conteniéndolas para que no hicieran nada y le permitieran hacer todo al rubio.

Leonardo le lamió ligeramente la polla desde la base hasta la punta, estimulándole; su lengua jugueteando pícaramente con la hendidura, clavándose ahí y succionado el pre-semen que se asomaba. La virilidad de Ezio cada vez se hacía más grande mientras Leonardo le succionaba y le acariciaba a lametones. El pintor agarró la erección con seguridad y se la metió en la boca, imitando lo que hiciera Ezio con la suya la noche previa. No era un experto pero aprendió muy rápido, según pudo notar por como el moreno se arqueaba contra el respaldo de la silla y respiraba trabajosamente.

El rubio elevó la vista de nuevo, observándole desde ese ángulo, con esa larga polla entrando y saliendo de su ya babeante boca. Ezio clavó sus dedos dentro de las finas hebras rubias, casi en un ruego para que no se detuviera nunca, de ser posible, y gimió su nombre. Era como un cumplido para los oídos del rubio quien entendió lo mucho que le complacía al otro hombre como le trabajaba su palpitante mástil. Ezio le tomó por sorpresa cuando sus dedos le jalaron de los cabellos y sus caderas empujaron hacia delante, hacia el calor de esa húmeda cavidad, rozando con los dientes, el paladar y presionando contra la parte final de la garganta. Leonardo tuvo que suprimir una involuntaria arcada y respiró hondamente, dejando que el moreno le penetrara la boca como más le placiera; tan sólo un momento más, porque cuando Ezio no se acordaba ni de su nombre, Leonardo dejó ir la ensalivada asta y se puso de pie para a horcajadas sentarse en su regazo.

La mano de Leonardo agarró la polla otra vez y se la situó entre las nalgas, dejándose resbalar sobre ella; escocía, pero se envalentonó y continuó, tomándose su tiempo, hasta que Ezio estuvo hundido en el hasta las pelotas, sin dejar de admirar la mueca de satisfacción grabada en el rostro del moreno.

"Joder, Leonardo…"

El aludido se detuvo apenas un instante para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la sensación de ser llenado por completo; tomó una gran bocanada de aire e inició moviéndose rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo, las manos de Ezio se aferraron a sus caderas, estabilizándole y guiándole también.

Ezio nunca había visto algo más erótico en su vida que eso y luchó desesperadamente para no correrse, no todavía. Leonardo le estaba cabalgando con destreza como si hubiese nacido para eso; su cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás dejaba al descubierto la pálida carne de su cuello, en una pecaminosa invitación; lástima que estaba tan lejos de sus dientes que si no, Ezio lo mordería hasta el hartazgo.

La erección del rubio se balanceaba en todas direcciones por sus constantes movimientos y Ezio la atrapó en su mano para masturbarle. Leonardo se sintió mareado por el agarre en su polla; por los certeros golpes contra el punto sensible que le hacía vibrar cada centímetro de su ser.

Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo simultáneamente; Leonardo empapó el pecho y abdomen del moreno con su cálido esperma y Ezio lo hizo en Leonardo, dentro de ese ajustado culo. El rubio buscó la otra boca, profanándola con fogosidad.

"Ha sido impresionante" Ezio le dijo ya con su respiración normalizada. Había pasado sus brazos por detrás de la tibia espalda del rubio, abrazándole con ternura.

Leonardo no respondió nada, lo cual era signo de que algo andaba mal. El rubio nunca se callaba a menos que algo ocurriera.

"¿Todo bien?" Ezio indagó, lo cual hizo que el pintor se aferrara más a él, con su cara dentro del hueco de su cuello.

Aún seguía dentro de Leonardo, aunque su polla ya estaba más flácida que dura. Tenía que moverse un poco y salirse pero al rubio no se le veían las intenciones de dejarle ir, por lo que Ezio mejor se enderezó, con las piernas de Leonardo enredadas en su cintura. Los dos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama y por fin su virilidad se liberó; no era que no le gustara estar ahí dentro, le encantaba pero ya después de un rato, era doloroso.

El silencio le estaba poniendo verdaderamente inquieto así que buscó la cara de Leonardo para investigar que le ocurría.

Y descubrió que las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior tan fuerte como si le quisiera hacer sangrar.

"¿Te he hecho daño?" Preguntó el asesino, realmente preocupado.

Leonardo negó con la cabeza, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro sin que pudiera retenerlas más.

"Háblame,  _amore_. Por favor"

"Soy un sentimental" Dijo entre sollozos, ocultando la verdad detrás de esas palabras. No podía decirle a Ezio el miedo que tenia de perderle; el miedo que sentía de retenerlo y no dejarle continuar con su búsqueda, con su destino. Ese destino que era tan cruel algunas veces y otras, tan generoso.

Ezio le secó las lágrimas a besos y luego le abrazó.

"Lo eres" Coincidió "Y esa es otra razón más por la cual no me pude resistir a ti" El moreno le acariciaba el cabello, confortando al otro hombre. "Si dejas de llorar podrás tenerme mañana mismo si quieres"

Leonardo sonrió forzadamente. Claro que ese trato aplacó un poco sus sollozos pero aun su cabeza era un lio. Maquiavelo había conseguido su propósito: hacerle pensar en Ezio y su misión. En que él era el que se interponía entre Ezio y las respuestas que tanto había anhelado encontrar a lo largo de los años.

"Parece que te he conmovido hasta las lágrimas con mis dotes sexuales" Bromeó el asesino, dejando caer un cariñoso beso en la punta de la nariz del rubio.

Ezio no era muy bueno consolando a las personas y mucho menos después del coito. Era poco común que alguna de sus amantes llorara después de pasar por la cama de Ezio así que ver aquello le estaba poniendo nervioso. Leonardo no era un amante pasajero, era algo más, más profundo, mucho más íntimo; de esas personas que pasan por tu vida y te marcan para siempre.

"Hice algo estúpido, ¿verdad?" Musitó, tratando de entender que es lo que había hecho mal.

"No, tú nunca haces nada estúpido, Ezio. Estaba llorando porque te amo tanto. Porque jamás creí que podrías corresponder a mis sentimientos por ti" El rubio atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, con esa timidez que mandaba al cielo a ver estrellitas al moreno.

"¿Quién no lo haría? ¡Sólo mírate!" Ezio señaló, sentándose en la cama; su mirada viajando por esa piel nívea que podía admirar en la penumbra de la alcoba.

Leonardo apartó la vista, totalmente ruborizado y con los ojos rojos.

"Pertenezco a ti" Susurró el moreno y un ligero toque de color subió por sus mejillas. No era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos y a mostrarse tan amoroso, pero Leonardo le sacaba ese lado poético.

Leonardo giró la cabeza de vuelta hacia Ezio; todo rastro de aflicción se desvaneció al escuchar esas palabras y sólo quedó una amplia sonrisa. Abrió sus brazos de par en par, suplicándole sin decir nada para que le abrazara y Ezio entendió, dejándose caer sobre el otro hombre y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

 

* * *

 

 

Las imágenes de su ceremonia de iniciación vinieron a su mente; Ezio no había estado preparado para eso, sus aprendices sí. Él los entrenó, los cobijó, los protegió. Algunos de ellos se quedaron en el camino, otros llegaron al final de éste y ahora estaban ahí, erguidos con ese orgullo casi palpable. Él mismo estaba orgulloso de ellos, de cada uno de esos hombres y mujeres que ayudaron a regresar a Roma a su antigua gloria.

Su hermana, Claudia, también se había unido a la hermandad, demostrando que nunca había sido una mujer de casa y de costumbres. Llevaba esa sangre de asesino en las venas que les heredara su padre.

La ceremonia fue corta pero emotiva. Era un honor ser parte de la hermandad.

Ezio volvió a casa para cuando anochecía; terriblemente alicaído. Recompuso su semblante para no arruinar el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaran con los azules orbes. Era ese momento en el que el resto del mundo quedaba enterrado y solamente existían Leonardo y él.

No tenía buenas noticias; noticias que no le informaría al rubio, al menos no aun. El mentor de los asesinos continuaba cavilando como decirle que pronto viajaría, muy lejos, cuando fue interrumpido por un efusivo Salai, quien le saltó en la espalda, colgándose de su cuello.

"Si intentas ahorcarme lo estás consiguiendo,  _ragazzo_ " Dijo Ezio, ayudándole al otro a bajarse de su dolorida espalda. Ya no estaba tan joven como antes, aunque nunca, jamás lo aceptaría. "¿En dónde está tu maestro?"

Salai le miró y le respondió: "En el taller, pintando. Apenas he logrado librarme de un poco de trabajo"

Ezio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, le agradaba mucho ver a Leonardo en acción; pintando, inventando, construyendo; era uno de esos placeres de los cuales no podía prescindir.

El maestro asesino atravesó el umbral de la puerta del taller donde un Leonardo trabajaba a la luz de las velas. Su coloreado pincel corría a lo largo y ancho del lienzo con una maestría hipnotizadora. Estaba tan concentrado que no le escuchó entrar. El moreno se recargó en una pared detrás del pintor, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de curiosidad.

"No me estarás pintando a mí, ¿verdad?"

Leonardo se volvió hacia esa voz y el iris azul se fijó en el avellana, una insinuante sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios.

"Si te desnudas ahora mismo, te pintaré. Siempre ha sido una de mis más secretas fantasías"

Ezio sintió su cara arder, por suerte su capucha y la semioscura habitación ocultaba su sonrojo. No solía ser un hombre que se avergonzara con facilidad. Leonardo era el único que hacia brotar todas esas poderosas emociones en su interior.

"¿Cenamos?" El moreno le invitó, encaminándose hacia el otro y tendiéndole la mano.

Leonardo colocó su mano sobre la otra y ésta fue tomada gentilmente. Ezio le puso de pie y lo abrazó. El rubio correspondió el abrazo y luego le besó el cuello, o al menos intentó hacerlo porque la capucha le impedía llegar más profundo en ese lugar. El pintor se la removió para después dejar caer suaves besos por la tersa piel; por la nuez; por la barba que le hacía cosquillas; y más arriba hasta alcanzar esos hechizadores labios que sabían a cielo.

" _Con piacere"_ Susurró Leonardo contra esa boca deliciosa.

 

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo diez. Wow. Ya casi acaba esta historia aunque como comenté en el anterior, hay una continuación en forma de One shot. Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia, porque después de varios años de no publicar nada, (ni escribir nada, en realidad) me surgió la inspiración gracias a mi videojuego favorito. Y es que he de confesar que hasta hace poco, (cuando empecé a crear este fic) pude jugar el DLC del Brotherhood, la desaparición de Da Vinci, que es muy buena. La amé. En fin, como decía, este fic, llegó como una oleada de infinita inspiración de principio a fin y estoy muy contenta de como ha quedado. Espero que también a quien lea, le guste. Gracias.

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 10**

Ezio y Leonardo habían cenado entre miradas llenas de lujuria, risas e historias de Salai quien les narraba a detalle cómo había despojado de su dinero a algunos romanos en ' _La Volpe Addormentata'_

Al estar solos en la habitación principal, –ahora de ambos– los dos florentinos se besaron con hambre hasta quedarse casi sin aliento.

"Quiero tomarte ahora" Leonardo ronroneó en el oído de Ezio, mordisqueando el lóbulo y succionándolo entre sus labios.

Ezio sintió un espasmo recorrer su columna vertebral y un gemido leve escapándose de su garganta. Esperaba que el rubio se lo pidiera un día de esos pero no tan pronto. No creía estar preparado. No era miedo al dolor, o quizás sí. Otro hombre iba a poseerle, nunca creyó vivir lo suficiente para ver y sentir eso; y lo sentiría intensamente.

Y en parte, quizá, era el momento indicado, porque pronto partiría. Y ahí llegó de nuevo, a ese callejón sin salida en el que había estado atrapado toda la mañana. Como decirle a Leonardo que se iría. Debía, aunque no estaba seguro si quería del todo partir hacia Masyaf. Era parte primordial de la misión, de la hermandad, de su vida. El sueño de su padre. Botarlo todo estando tan cerca de encontrar las respuestas que buscó por tantos años no era una opción. ¿Cómo se lo plantearía a Leonardo? Esa era la cuestión.

Esperaba que dijera que si se le uniría en ese viaje, pero, y ¿si no era así? Dioses, tenía que acompañarle. No se visualizaba sin Leonardo; sin sus besos; sin su dulce cuerpo retozando entre sus brazos; sin esa piel tan exquisita de la que se embebía y definitivamente no sin esa armoniosa manera de gemir cuando hacían el amor. Su mera presencia era básica en su vida; le necesitaba como al oxígeno para sobrevivir; y por el otro lado, era arriesgado llevarle con él, a un lugar completamente nuevo y desconocido; en el que los peligros le acecharían en cada recoveco. Si en Roma, habían ocurrido hechos desagradables, en otro sitio tan lejano, donde no conocía a nadie, no se salvarían; ciertamente no lo haría Leonardo.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Ezio no alcanzó a escuchar la voz del rubio, quien detuvo los besos e insinuaciones.

"Si no lo deseas, no lo haremos" Le dijo, intentando sonar condescendiente pero fracasando terriblemente. Claramente estaba decepcionado, Ezio pudo notarlo.

"No es eso. Lo lamento,  _amore_. Pensaba en otras cosas. Por supuesto que deseo que me tomes, cuando tú quieras" Le daba más miedo decirle a Leonardo sobre su repentina ida a Masyaf que ser sodomizado, definitivamente.

El pintor le abrazó y le beso apasionadamente, visiblemente emocionado; no podía ocultarlo; como Ezio no podría ocultar para siempre cierta información que por el momento se guardaba para sí.

"Te ves cansado" Leonardo comenzó a remover la armadura del moreno. "Podemos posponerlo si quieres" Dijo comprensivo.

"Haremos lo que tu decidas, aunque es verdad, estoy cansado" 'Cansado de no poder decirte la verdad' le faltó agregar en voz alta.

"Entonces solo acurruquémonos juntos" El erudito aplastó sus labios contra los otros, en un beso tierno.

"Me agrada esa voz"

Los dos hombres se dejaron caer sobre la cama adoselada, muy juntitos uno del otro.

Ezio echaría de menos esa cercanía, esa calidez, si Leonardo no iba con él.

Al poco rato Leonardo le había obligado a tenderse boca abajo con la promesa de que no le poseería sin avisarle, comentario que hizo carcajear al rubio. 'Es para un masaje' Había aclarado el pintor y entonces, sólo entonces, Ezio aceptó y se dejó desnudar de la cintura para arriba.

Leonardo se acomodó sobre él, sentándose sobre su trasero, con cada una de sus rodillas a los lados de las caderas del cuerpo que estaba debajo.

Esas habilidosas manos que tantos cuadros crearan, estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo aflojando los tensos músculos de su cuello, hombros y espalda. Por los labios de Ezio escapó un suspiro que indicaba que estaba completamente relajado.

Como disfrutaba ese gentil toque de esos dedos en su piel, las yemas resbalando sutilmente por su espalda y nuca…

"¡Ouh!  _Merda_!" Un tirón en su cuero cabelludo lo hizo gritar y removerse sobre las sabanas, por poco tirando al rubio a un lado. "¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Ezio gruñó, sin girarse en la cama.

"Encontré esto" Leonardo se recostó sobre el otro hombre, su pecho contra la espalda desnuda, acercándole a la cara el cabello blanco que antes había arrancado de la cabeza del asesino.

Ezio entornó los ojos y cuando lo entendió bufó: "No sé cómo ha llegado eso ahí"

Leonardo se desternilló de risa y luego le dio un mordisco al hombre en el cuello.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, tengo más canas que tú" El pintor acarició el lugar de donde quitara el pelo blanquecino.

"¿Sabes que me haría sentir mejor?" El mentor se dio vuelta, sin que el otro hombre siquiera se moviera de su posición. "Estar dentro de ti" Sus manos frotaron sugestivamente los muslos del rubio por encima de la tela.

Leonardo lo miró desde arriba; la expresión que lucía, hizo que Ezio dejara de toquetearlo.

"¿No quieres?" El moreno preguntó, alzando las caderas para que el bulto en sus pantalones se restregara contra esas firmes nalgas.

"Creo recordar que estabas muy cansado hace un momento cuando te pedí que fueras mío" Leonardo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, enarcando una ceja.

" _Va bene_ " Resopló en asesino, derrotado. No iba a poder postergar aquello por mucho más tiempo, no cuando Leonardo estaba tan ansioso y mucho menos cuando muy pronto terminaría largándose de ahí, muy lejos de ese hombre que le hacía tan dichoso.

Ezio lo oyó reír quedamente; era un sonido que grabaría en su memoria para cuando partiera.

Leonardo se recostó sobre el bronceado pecho desnudo, cerrando sus parpados por un instante. No iba a presionarlo.

"Ojalá esto nunca acabe, Ezio"

Esas palabras le borraron el gesto de felicidad en el rostro al asesino, llenándose de angustia. Con sus brazos envolvió el otro cuerpo para acercarlo más hacia sí, tan posesivamente que el otro hombre se quejó bajito por el apretujón.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca permanecían de la forma en que le gustaban por más tiempo?

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, mientras desayunaban en el jardín con el melodioso cantar de las aves y el murmullo del agua cayendo de las fuentes, entablaron una conversación acerca de la ceremonia de los asesinos a la cual Leonardo no había asistido.

Ezio aprovechó la oportunidad y recargó sus antebrazos en la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"Debo partir tan prontamente como sea posible" Dijo Ezio, lentamente.

Esas palabras ya las esperaba Leonardo, sólo que no en ese preciso momento.

El erudito asintió con la cabeza brevemente, ocultando el sufrimiento que suplicaba por salir en forma de llanto.

"Tienes que hacerlo, lo sé" Apartó la vista, clavándola en su plato; empezó a picotear su comida con el tenedor.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo" Ezio puso su mano sobre la otra sin dejar de mirar al rubio. "Yo voy a cuidar de ti" Susurró, sintiendo la necesidad de señalar lo que siempre hacía, protegerle.

"Sé que lo harás, Ezio, pero lamentablemente yo no iré" Respondió con tristeza.

Ezio sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior, algo que dolía, y mucho, su corazón haciéndose pedazos, quizás.

" _Per favore_ , Leonardo, ven conmigo a Masyaf. Te encantará el lugar. Iremos a la Biblioteca del mentor Altair" Ezio alzó la mano del rubio, dejando caer un amoroso beso en el dorso, cerca de los nudillos.

Leonardo elevó la vista y la clavó en los orbes avellana. Odiaba hacerle daño a Ezio. No soportaba verle así, con esa mirada acuosa y desesperada.

El asesino hincó una rodilla en el suelo, frente a las piernas del rubio. Leonardo estaba al borde del llanto.

"No quiero ir sin ti. Eres mi fortaleza, mi razón para continuar. Sin ti, ¿qué me queda en esta vida?"

'Las manos llenas de sangre y la vejez que se acerca' Le contestó una voz en su cabeza de la cual hizo caso omiso.

Ezio amaba a Leonardo con cada fibra de su rota alma. Nunca esperó sentirse así, no por otro hombre y ciertamente no por Leonardo. Pero ahí estaba, arrodillado, rogando para que el pintor se apiadara de él y le dijera que sí, que si le seguiría en su viaje.

"Ezio, no hagas esto" Musitó el pintor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Está mal que te quiera de esta imposible manera? ¿Qué quiera tenerte a mi lado? Porque si es así, debo decirte que ya no puedo dejar de hacerlo. ¡Mira en lo que me he convertido! El donjuan Ezio Auditore se ha enamorado irremediablemente de ti y quiere serte fiel hasta la muerte.

"N-No pero…"

Una mano ascendió hasta su mojada mejilla, acariciándola ligeramente. " _Ti amo, mio angelo_. Piénsalo, y si al final decides quedarte, lo aceptaré por mucho que duela. Pero al menos dame unos días"

"Iré contigo…" Leonardo murmuró débilmente, consiguiendo que los ojos de Ezio se abrieran de golpe y una sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

El pintor sacudió la cabeza arriba y abajo, confirmando sus palabras. "Muy en serio" Aseveró, las comisuras de su boca curvándose sutilmente hacia arriba.

Ezio se irguió y jaló hacia su cuerpo al rubio, besándole profundamente; sus brazos envolviendo el otro cuerpo que encajaba a la perfección en ellos. Leonardo tembló ligeramente, entregándose enteramente al ferviente beso.

Leonardo tenía miedo pero Ezio siempre se aseguraba de hacer salir ese valor muy escondido en su interior.

* * *

Aún faltaban un par de semanas para el viaje y lo mejor era estar bien preparados para cuando esa fecha llegara.

Habían conseguido un barco, buena tripulación y suficientes provisiones para el extenso recorrido.

Maquiavelo se encargaría del cuartel de los asesinos y Filo era su segundo al mando.

Todo estaba listo.

El tiempo volaba en la villa y en las afueras de Roma. Ezio extrañaría ese lugar, de cierta manera. Echaría de menos a su madre y hermana, a sus discípulos, –que eran su segunda familia– a La Volpe y también a Maquiavelo. Se alegraba de que Leonardo no fuera una de esas personas que dejaría atrás.

Salai invitaría a su familia a la villa, que seguiría siendo custodiada por los mercenarios. El chico había insistido en ir pero siendo un viaje tan riesgoso, Ezio se negó rotundamente y le ofreció que mejor se quedara en la casa con sus padres; solamente así accedió.

* * *

Sus amigos y familia les habían ido a despedir. El barco había zarpado y ellos permanecieron un rato cerca del borde de la embarcación, mirando como aquella ciudad que había sido su hogar por varios años, desaparecía ante sus ojos mientras las olas golpeaban contra el casco de la nave.

Leonardo lucía muy emocionado, observando algunos peces en el agua. Cuando un par de delfines se asomaron a la superficie, como guiando al barco, el rubio no pudo contener una risita.

Terminó dibujando esa escena más tarde.

Al caer la noche, miraron un rato las estrellas; era invierno y hacia un frio terrible así que decidieron ir a su camarote, uno que era más grande que el de los otros pasajeros, incluso que el del capitán, y nadie se quejaba por ello porque Ezio era el de los recursos.

Ezio se había acostado en la dura cama y Leonardo se estaba quitando sus heladas ropas de encima para ponerse otras. El moreno se izó sobre sus codos y le miró con embeleso, humedeciendo sus labios. La sonrisa que irradiaba Leonardo hizo que en la boca del moreno se delineara otra mueca parecida.

El rubio rebuscó en su equipaje algunas cosas y una sensual voz le detuvo: "Si tienes frio yo puedo darte calor. ¿Por qué no te quedas tal como estas y me haces compañía?" La mano del moreno dio un par de palmaditas al sitio junto a él.

Leonardo soltó una risa y se giró completamente hacia el asesino, desnudo de la cintura para arriba. El rubio se aproximó a la cama y a gatas se trepó en ella, reptando por encima del otro hombre hasta alcanzar esos carnosos y deliciosos labios que le incitaban a pecar. El pintor movió ligeramente su boca sobre la de Ezio que le supo a la sal de la brisa del mar, separando sus labios tan solo un poco e invitando a la otra lengua a entrar muy profundo entre ellos para unírsele. Se besaron vorazmente, saboreando cada rincón de sus bocas, entre jadeos ahogados y caricias sobre la ropa que aún quedaba.

Leonardo paró el beso por un breve instante, para poder susurrar unas cuantas palabras contra los enrojecidos labios de Ezio:

"Quiero estar dentro de ti, Ezio"

Los avellanados ojos se llenaron de una mezcla de deseo y preocupación. Ser tan vulnerable frente a otra persona le aterraba, esa era la verdad; podía luchar contra todo un ejército y combatir a muerte con decenas de guardias y eso no le atemorizaba comparado con ceder todo el control en la cama a otro. Entregarse plenamente a terrenos desconocidos sin ser él mismo el que los explorara le inquietaba sobremanera. Confiaba en Leonardo, sabía que ese hombre nunca le lastimaría, que nunca lo decepcionaría, claro que lo sabía, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que esa sensación de ansiedad disminuyera.

Un cariñoso beso cayó sobre los labios de Ezio antes de que sus bocas se alejaran de nuevo.

"Quiero que me digas si estás dispuesto a permitirme a mi llevar las riendas" Leonardo pasó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mejilla del moreno.

Dios, no podía negarle nada a Leonardo. Especialmente no cuando le hablaba así.

Ezio aceptó con un gesto mudo, y se rindió ante esos húmedos besos en su cuello y pecho; ante esas manos que le removían la camisa fuera de sus hombros y cabeza, dando paso a sus dedos los cuales trabajaban en los cordones del frente de sus pantalones, descubriendo su pubis donde una mata de vello oscuro y rizado se dejó entrever.

El rubio se detuvo un instante, alzando la mirada hacia Ezio, pidiéndole permiso para continuar. El moreno meneó la cabeza con un ligero movimiento de afirmación y Leonardo besó su marcado abdomen, metiendo su lengua inquieta en el ombligo del asesino, enviándole un vibrante escalofrió a través de su espina dorsal. Leonardo prosiguió con la tarea de deslizar fuera esos pantalones por las caderas y las bien torneadas piernas de Ezio; en el camino una semi-erecta polla saltó a la vista, alzándose hacia su estómago, deleitando los ojos del rubio. El pintor se acercó de nuevo a la entrepierna de su amante y hundió su cara en ese glorioso lugar por un par de segundos, inundando sus sentidos con la esencia del moreno; olía a sudor, a excitación, a hombre, a Ezio. Los codos del mentor que eran los que le sostenían para poder observar, temblaron ligeramente, y su miembro terminó dando un tirón. Estaba totalmente desnudo en cuerpo y alma, a merced de ese hombre cuyos azules ojos le miraban de vez en vez antes de desaparecer entre sus piernas.

Una boca se cerró sobre la goteante cabeza de su pene y un calambre le recorrió entero. Su pulsante erección era succionada por esos labios, permitiendo que un poco de dientes apenas rozara el prepucio sin lastimarle. Ezio le intentó tomar del cabello para de alguna manera llevar el control pero las dos manos de Leonardo sostuvieron las otras contra la cama, con sus dedos entrelazados. El rubio continuó deslizando la punta de su lengua a lo largo del firme mástil, metiéndosela de nuevo hasta la garganta; su cabeza bombeando arriba y abajo más rápido y con más hambre.

"L-Leonardo…" El moreno se quejó bajito, su polla iba a reventar y tenía que avisarle al otro pero las palabras se secaron en su garganta.

El pintor dejó ir una de las manos del asesino y con la suya apretó las bolas de su amante, haciéndole arquearse y correrse ferozmente en su boca. Leonardo tragó toda la semilla y se relamió las comisuras de sus labios. Ezio había sido testigo de esto y no pudo contener un gemido.

"Te daré un momento para que te recuperes" Musitó Leonardo con una voz tan erótica que si Ezio no hubiese recién alcanzado el clímax, lo hubiera hecho en ese instante.

Leonardo se quitó los pantalones y botas y trepó a la cama. A su lado descansaba un frasquito con aceite de rosas, –el mismo que usara Ezio para prepararle su primera vez– que pronto sería requerido.

"¿Listo?" El erudito separó las dos piernas de Ezio, enseguida abriendo el frasco para embadurnar uno de sus dedos con el aceitoso líquido.

Ezio no sabía si estaba preparado para lo que vendría pero mientras su cuerpo, mente y respiración se recuperaban no pudo articular palabra, simplemente se limitó a asentirle al otro hombre quien dejó correr tentativamente su dedo por el fruncido anillo muscular, ganándose con ello una especie de gruñido.

"¿Vas a follarme o no?" Susurró Ezio con impaciencia. La espera lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Oh, esto solo es el preludio,  _amore_. Primero voy a hacerlo con mi lengua y luego con mis dedos para después escucharte suplicar de necesidad para que lo que este adentro de ti sea mi polla" El rubio abrió ampliamente las piernas del moreno, dejando bien expuesta su entrada, la cual le hizo babear de tan solo verla.

Esas indecentes palabras dichas por ese ahora no tan tímido hombre consiguieron el efecto deseado: que Ezio se retorciera de ganas; ganas de besarlo, ganas de sentirle cerca. Ganas de todo. Oh dios, esa pecaminosa boca y las palabras brotando de ella... espera ¿había dicho lengua?

Antes de que procesara eso en su mente, la cabeza de Leonardo despareció entre sus piernas, que fueron empujadas un poco hacia arriba, sintiendo como un resbaloso objeto se deslizaba en su agujero.

Ezio gimió con voz ronca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y bajando los parpados. "Oh, oh,  _cazzo_ "

Leonardo sonrió entre esas nalgas tan apetitosas y siguió; su lengua arremolinándose en la sensible carne de su fruncido ano y su mano buscando a tientas el miembro de Ezio que ya empezaba a reaccionar de nuevo. El rubio estaba tan duro y necesitado. No podía contenerse más de comerse ese dulce culo a mordiscos y codiciosas lamidas. Un dedo se unió a la lengua y luego otro, distendiéndole.

Ezio pensó que Leonardo podría no tener tanta experiencia como él mismo en cuestiones de sexo pero siendo un gran conocedor de la anatomía humana sonaba lógico que supiera como complacer sexualmente. ¡Y era como un dios!

El moreno se agitaba en la cama, luchando porque su cuerpo se adaptara a la intromisión, renunciando al dolor para dar paso al placer; no tardó mucho en que eso ocurriera, no cuando una mano le machacaba el pene de esa desvergonzada manera y una lengua ansiosa le chupaba entre las nalgas.

Cuando Leonardo comprobó con tres dedos que Ezio estaba lo suficiente abierto y preparado, se enderezó y extendió una capa del aceite sobre su erección, ayudándole al otro a colocarse sobre su costado. Ezio sintió al rubio acercándose detrás de sí, y a éste restregando su dureza contra su trasero. El asesino se mordió los labios acallando sus gemidos y el pintor le siseó al oído: "Ya no puedo esperar más para estar dentro de ti. ¿y tú? ¿Me quieres dentro?"

Joder, ¿de verdad estaba preguntando eso?

Ezio tampoco quería esperar más. No podía esperar más.

"Quiero oírtelo decir" El mayor se continuó frotando contra el otro al tiempo que su boca recorría la línea de sus bronceados hombros y subía por su nuca, hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle: "Ezio, dímelo"

Mierda, mierda.

"Si… te quiero dentro, ahora.  _Per favore_ …"

Y justo como había previsto el rubio, su amante ya estaba rogando.

Leonardo sonrió, complacido. Tener esa clase de poder le agradaba.

Antes de que el moreno suplicara una, dos veces más, Leonardo ya deslizaba un brazo por detrás de su cintura para alcanzar su erección y seguirle masturbando ahora lánguidamente; colocando la otra mano en la parte de atrás de la rodilla izquierda, elevando su pierna. Leonardo alineó su dura polla contra la hendidura que pronto le recibiría y la presionó ahí, despacio, sin prisas. El cuerpo de Ezio dio un involuntario respingo y un gruñido brotó desde las profundidades de su garganta al sentir ese grueso y largo mástil entrando en él. Cuando Leonardo estuvo bien enterrado en ese condenadamente apretado culo, comenzó a empujarse dentro y fuera de éste, repetidamente, con su mano siguiendo el compás de sus embates.

Ezio pensó entre su hirviente excitación que Leonardo era un maestro en todas las artes; sus manos estaban bien ocupadas, una se movía sobre su rígido sexo sin descanso y la otra le mantenía bien en alto la pierna izquierda; su boca succionaba la piel de su cuello, luego resbalando sobre su hombro donde sus dientes le daban voraces mordiscos. El rubio buscó el ángulo perfecto que le permitiría rozar ese sensitivo lugar el cual a él le había enloquecido de placer; unas embestidas más y ahí estaba, el audible gemido de Ezio se lo confirmó. Leonardo acometió impetuosamente una y otra vez contra la próstata de Ezio.

Ezio se encontró gimiendo a sí mismo como nunca antes lo había hecho y esos sonidos eran poesía para los oídos de Leonardo.

"Oh, joder, joder… más, más, Leonardo…" El moreno lloriqueaba con total abandono, perdiendo el mínimo de auto-control que le quedaba.

"Mas, dices, ¿hmn?"

Oh si, Ezio quería más de eso, cada pulgada, toda esa vigorosa longitud entera hundida en su culo. El asesino casi aulló de frustración cuando se sintió siendo repentinamente vaciado; Leonardo se deslizó fuera de su interior y lo volteó boca arriba, colocándose el mismo entre las trémulas piernas.

"Quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te corres para mi" Susurró el pintor. Era una delicia mirarle a la cara, con sus mejillas encendidas y los ojos entreabiertos, en completo trance.

El rubio elevó sus piernas de nuevo y lo penetró de una sola y bien ejecutada arremetida, justo en el sitio que más le satisfacía a su amante, en ese punto que le hizo contraerse y gritar su nombre tan alto que seguramente los marineros en cubierta lo escucharían; y el pintor silenció todo sonido de esa boca con unos besos nada castos; besos que tenían ese gustillo a su corrida, a su sexo, a Leonardo mismo, a sabroso éxtasis. El erudito puso las dos piernas sobre su hombros para tener libre al menos una mano y darle placer a esa olvidada erección que estaba tan roja, a punto de estallar; ejecutando con maestría aquella sofocante danza que llevó a ambos a la cúspide.

El cuerpo de Leonardo fue sacudido por el orgasmo que golpeaba como un caballo embravecido, y se desplomó sobre el moreno que respiraba pesadamente mientras chorros de su ardoroso esperma salían disparados entre ellos y su culo se ceñía alrededor de la polla del pintor, exprimiéndole con fuerza.

Leonardo sintió su corazón latiéndole en los oídos, y una mano le empezó a peinar las doradas hebras tan dulcemente. Era la mano de Ezio. De su Ezio.

"De haber sabido que esto sería tan jodidamente bueno, habríamos empezado años atrás cuando nos conocimos" Ezio dijo aun jadeante.

"No estábamos preparados en ese momento, pero tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos así porque tú estabas destinado a mí y yo estaba destinado a ti" Declaró en un murmulló y permitió que sus parpados se cerraran un momento, abrazándose a ese cuerpo debajo de él; su mejilla descansando sobre el bronceado hombro.

Ezio le pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda con una sonrisa de fascinación delineándose en sus labios.

"Eres todo un poeta,  _amore_ "

"Tú has fungido como mi fuente de inspiración desde tiempo inmemoriales"

Ezio se echó a reír y le estrechó más cerca de si en un posesivo abrazo.

"¿No crees que hemos hecho demasiado ruido? Me refiero a que la tripulación…"

"Son hombres de confianza, no te preocupes. Además les pagaré tan bien que te aseguro que si alguien les pregunta algo sobre nosotros dirán que nunca nos han visto en la vida" Comentó el fatigado mentor.

Leonardo se quedó más tranquilo y se separó un poco de Ezio, bajándose de la cama para luego terminar regresando a ella y limpiar a su amante con un paño húmedo y a sí mismo. Y volvió a su lado, metiéndose entre las sabanas con Ezio y acurrucándose contra él.

"Tu si sabes cómo quitar el frio" Musitó el rubio, besándole con suavidad en el cuello.

"El experto eres tú. Has estado fantástico"

Ezio seguía encantado por todas esas sensaciones corriéndole por las venas. Aun no creía que hubiera llegado al clímax dos veces casi seguidas, a su edad. Era un hombre maduro, mas no viejo, le aclaró a la vocecilla de su conciencia. Todo el crédito se lo llevaba Leonardo, era el mejor amante que había pasado por su cama, y que se había quedado ahí.

La sodomía no era tan horrible como la gente decía, pensó Ezio. Era espectacular. Era de esos pecados que bien valía la pena experimentar aun si te mandaban directo al infierno. Compartirlos con alguien a quien amaras, con alguien tan sublime como Leonardo, era un extra.

"Me gustaría tanto ir a Florencia contigo y a Venecia. Al carnaval. ¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos?" Leonardo se hizo un poco para atrás, para poder ver el rostro de su satisfecho amante.

"Por supuesto que los recuerdo. Me conseguiste una máscara entre otras cosas. Quizá cuando todo esto acabe, te llevaré a Venecia y haremos el amor en una góndola"

"Eso suena perfecto. Si fuera posible, me casaría contigo en Venecia en pleno carnaval" Susurró con voz soñadora. Ezio fijó sus orbes en los azules, su mano subiendo hacia su pecoso rostro, frotando la mejilla con delicadeza.

"Y yo me casaría contigo y después tendríamos nuestra luna de miel en una góndola"

Leonardo se rió quedamente "Estas obsesionado con las góndolas, al parecer"

"Y también con cierto pintor florentino" Ezio declaró, con una sonrisa de felicidad.

 

 

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia ha llegado al final y no puedo evitar sentirme algo triste por esto, aunque feliz al mismo tiempo ya que lo he subido todo (no me gusta dejar sin terminar mis fics pero a veces pasa). Espero que disfrutaran de leerla tanto como yo al escribirla. Ya estoy escribiendo desde meses atrás otro fic de esta pareja, y se desarrollará en diferente época y escenario, y que planeo sea mas largo (ya llevó la mitad al menos). Como he dicho en los capítulos anteriores, esta historia tiene continuación que subiré la semana que entra.

**Sotto il sole di Roma**

**Capítulo 11- Final**

 

 

Leonardo y Ezio se hallaban parados justo en la proa del barco mientras observaban como la nave se acercaba a los muelles. Era una mañana fría y el aire golpeaba fuerte en la cara dejando la piel helada al tacto. El rubio tenía la punta de la nariz roja y se frotaba las manos constantemente para aplacar el dolor en los dedos.

"Espero no te resfríes" Dijo Ezio mientras el vaho escapaba de su boca.

El moreno le puso su capa al rubio para que dejara de titiritar. Su gorro rojo favorito fue lanzado al mar por la brisa y su melena dorada empezó a agitarse con el gélido viento.

Pronto estarían en la mítica Masyaf, donde el mentor Altair escondiera sus más grandes secretos; donde aprendió a ser uno de los más grandes asesinos de toda la historia. ¿Qué habría allí? ¿Qué les esperaría a ambos florentinos al llegar al castillo? ¿Les acecharían enemigos o solamente un silencio sepulcral que dejaran lejanas batallas entre templarios y asesinos?

Había sido un largo, largo viaje y ya necesitaban sentir tierra firme bajo los pies. Los marineros estaban acostumbrados al constante movimiento, pero ellos no; Leonardo vomitó varias veces los primeros días lo cual le impidió alimentarse bien para no terminar arrojándolo todo de nuevo.

El mentor se cuestionó severas ocasiones la decisión de haberle convencido de acompañarle. Estaba feliz de tenerle a su lado pero verle en ese estado no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Y ahora era la maldita temperatura.

Más tarde, Ezio y Leonardo descendieron del barco y avanzaron hacia el castillo que cada vez se hacía más grande a la vista y más imponente. Ezio sentía una rara sensación en los huesos, en la piel y no era el frío que se le incrustaba como filosas dagas aun con la gruesa ropa, era algo más; algo misterioso y a la vez familiar, si eso tenía algún sentido.

"Es un lugar majestuoso e inquietante" Dijo Leonardo al admirar el castillo sobre ellos, el aliento surgiéndole en nubecillas blancas.

Ezio no respondió al comentario del rubio, su mente se distrajo mirando hacia otro sitio, hacia donde sus ojos habían advertido a un hombre con cuerpo traslucido, uno que no era un monje pero podía haber pasado por tal a los ojos de cualquier otro pero no a los de Ezio. Era un asesino, no cabía duda. El moreno lo sabía, cómo sabía que lo estaba guiando. Parecía conocerle o estar consiente que no venía a hacer ningún daño, aunque… ¿Por qué temería a alguien ese ser que era como un espíritu vagando en el mundo real?

En cuanto cruzaron por la alta entrada, un viento helado aulló y les golpeó en los rostros, revoloteando sus ropas a su paso.

"Q-Que extraño sitio" Exclamó el pintor, los dientes castañeándole. Ahora la capa que le cediera el moreno estaba salpicada aquí y allá por una fina película de escarcha.

El asesino no volvió a contestarle, su vista de nuevo se movía simultáneamente con el espíritu.

Algo de eso no le gustó a Ezio porque puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada, listo para desenvainarla si era necesario y lo fue; en un zumbido aproximadamente diez hombres les sitiaron en el patio, tan cerca del portón de madera y hierro que llevaba al corazón del castillo.

Leonardo soltó un ruidito parecido a un quejido y Ezio se interpuso entre él y los templarios. 'Malditos sean' murmuró el mentor asesino para sus adentros. Era ya muy tarde para ordenarle a Leonardo que huyera lejos del lugar, y de ninguna manera se doblegaría ante esos sujetos. Y a su vez, éstos no se veían dispuestos a perdonarles la vida. Así que Ezio cogió su espada y la blandió hacia los templarios sin dejar de proteger al rubio, quien no solo temblaba por el crudo clima.

El encuentro de las espadas le daba escalofríos al pintor, era un ruido ensordecedor que retumbaba en sus oídos y en su cabeza.

Ezio nada más había terminado con la miserable vida de dos individuos cuando esa aparición se mostró una vez más ante sus ojos. Era como si le mostrara exactamente a quien y donde atacar porque el moreno siguió sus movimientos como de baile y fue tan efectivo que cinco templarios más cayeron muertos en el piso cubierto por una delgada y blanquecina alfombra de nieve.

El líder de esos hombres, –un hombre robusto, con mirada desdeñosa y una hendidura en el labio superior– les dio la señal para que le atacaran y sus cotas de malla tintinearon al lanzarse en carrera hacia él. Ezio dejó caer su espada y extrajo las dos hojas ocultas, esquivando el golpe del arma de uno e incrustando completamente su daga derecha en la parte de atrás del cuello del tipo. Evadió el ataque del segundo infeliz y acabó asesinándole casi de la misma manera solo que la estocada fue en la parte frontal de su cabeza.

"No creía que llegarías tan lejos, asesino" Escupió el templario, apuntando su espada hacia él y colocándose en posición de combate.

"He tenido un poco de ayuda" Ezio sonrió considerablemente, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al asesino incorpóreo.

Leonardo estaba tratando de no hacer ningún sonido aunque sus dientes no acataban sus órdenes de no chocarse entre sí. No quería distraer a Ezio o le podrían matar, así que puso la mano sobre su boca y se mantuvo lo más quieto posible –y tampoco era como si fuese muy viable moverse libremente cuando sus miembros estaban entumecidos bajo su ropaje –. El miedo le atenazaba y rezaba para que eso acabara pronto con la victoria de su lado.

El templario le vio venir, parando las acometidas de las hojas ocultas del moreno. Ezio pensó que era muy buen rival pero no tanto como él. El fantasma que le estuviera acosando, desapareció en la puerta principal del castillo y el asesino apresuró su ataque.

Un chillido de águila le hizo voltear al cielo, y en una saliente se encontraba de pie su aliado; éste le sonrió desde las alturas antes de saltar hacia el líder templario, desvaneciéndose contra su cuerpo.

Ezio entonces supo que era el preciso instante para darle el certero golpe, justo en medio de los ojos con sus dos dagas penetrando hasta el fondo; el cráneo casi crujiendo al sacarlas.

" _Cristo Santo_! ¡Ezio!" El pintor corrió hacia el mentor asesino, rodeándole por la espalda con un apretado agarre. " _Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo_ " Farfulló aun conmocionado, sin soltarle.

"Estoy bien,  _amore_ " Ezio se giró sobre sus pies, atrayendo al rubio a un cariñoso abrazo. Sus agrietados labios se oprimieron contra los otros en un suave beso.

Leonardo alzó su azulada mirada para toparse con la avellanada. "¿Quién te ha ayudado? Dijiste que habías tenido ayuda y no creo que te refirieras a mi" Musitó, algo avergonzado.

Ezio subió sus dos manos para acunar el pálido rostro de su amante, sobándolo con sus pulgares para calentarlo.

"Quien más si no tú, es quien me da la fuerza para seguir adelante, ¿mhn?" Le besó la frente y luego los ojos sobre los parpados, con cariño.

"Eres tan dulce conmigo. Pero de verdad dime de quien hablabas"

"Descubrámoslo" Ezio bajó su brazo y sus dedos se encontraron con los del otro, entrelazándose entre sí.

Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia el interior de la fortaleza.

"¿Cómo sabes a dónde ir?" Leonardo le preguntó, realmente intrigado por como Ezio andaba en ese lugar sin que nunca antes le hubiera pisado, llegando hasta las mismísimas entrañas del castillo de Masyaf.

El rubio no obtuvo su respuesta hasta que estuvieron frente a una impresionante puerta cerrada con el símbolo de los asesinos en la parte superior; en la que un humilde hombre había estado trabajando de cerca. Leonardo se acercó hacia ella, abstraído en el diseño; las yemas de sus amodorrados dedos trazando sobre las líneas y los pequeños orificios.

El trabajador le dijo a Ezio sobre las llaves que habían estado buscando los templarios, escavando y poniendo de cabeza todo el castillo sin hallarlas. La primera llave estaba bajo el palacio Topkapı y el resto se encontraban bien escondidas por toda Constantinopla.

Ezio le dio un bolso con dinero al hombre para que tuviera una mejor oportunidad de vida que esa. El mentor recargó su frente contra la puerta, cerrando sus parpados y suspirando silenciosamente. Hasta ahí le había enviado el espíritu de Altair, no podía ser alguien más, tenía que ser él. El mentor de la orden de los asesinos en Masyaf. Se lo decía su corazón.

El moreno sintió una mano sobre su hombro; era Leonardo quien sin pronunciar palabra le decía que debían irse. El artista ya se había encargado de dibujar la puerta en su cuadernillo para analizarla más tarde.

Antes de irse, dieron un recorrido por el resto del lugar, y se entretuvieron en los nevados jardines traseros.

El mentor miraba en todas direcciones, buscándole, a Altair, sin éxito.

Ezio y Leonardo, una hora después, volvieron por donde vinieron, hasta alcanzar su barco; y se encerraron en su camarote.

El rubio no quería hostigar a Ezio con preguntas de las cuales obviamente no conocía las respuestas, pero estaba tan silencioso que el rubio se estaba impacientando.

Leonardo separó los labios para decir algo, lo que le viniera a la mente, pero fue súbitamente interrumpido por una entusiasta boca que le llenó de apasionados besos y unos brazos que le apretujaban tan enérgicamente que le estaban sacando el aire de los pulmones.

Ezio casi le asfixiaba y Leonardo tuvo que empujarle con un poco de brusquedad para hacerle retroceder.

"Ezio, ¿Qué está… pasando?" Leonardo musitó con la respiración entrecortada, consiguiendo enfocar su borrosa vista en la cara del asesino. Le encantaban los apasionados besos de su amante pero tan bien que le conocía que sabía que algo le molestaba.

"Nada" Ezio hizo inclinar su rostro de nuevo para atacar esa boca por segunda ocasión y… una mano le frenó.

"Te conozco y sé que…"

"¡He dicho que nada pasa!" Le cortó, apretando sus puños y soltando maldiciones entre dientes.

Leonardo se tendió en la cama y no habló más. Ezio sintió un molesto dolor en el estómago y un sentimiento de culpabilidad pinchándole en el pecho.

El moreno se acostó a lado del rubio, frotando su rostro contra el hombro de éste como si fuera un gatito que intentaba llamar la atención siendo adorable. Era su forma de disculparse sin pronunciar palabra. Algunas veces funcionaba y se jugó esa carta.

Leonardo se dio la vuelta y cayó sobre su lado derecho, su iris azul como el océano localizando el marrón entre esas largas y preciosas pestañas que se batían grácilmente.

Había dado resultado. Gracias a dios.

"Perdóname,  _mio amore_ " Ezio se colocó como Leonardo, pero sobre su costado izquierdo. Ahora estaban mirándose el uno al otro como si nada más en el mundo importara en ese instante. "Esperaba que todo esto acabara pronto pero debí suponer que no sería así" Explicó el moreno con un atisbo de tristeza.

"Lo has hecho muy bien, como siempre, Ezio. Iremos a Constantinopla y tú y yo buscaremos esas llaves hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario, ¿me escuchaste?" El erudito dejó caer dulces besos en el rostro y cuello del moreno, formando un caminito húmedo por su piel.

"Gracias, Leonardo, por estos años, por la amistad y el amor que me has entregado. Espero ser merecedor de haberlo recibido"

Leonardo le besó gentilmente y se separó sólo lo justo para mirar directamente a esos ojos avellana. "Lo eres, Ezio y siempre lo serás"

Ezio se arrastró hacia el rubio, sus piernas y brazos entrelazándose para darse calor y para sentirse más cerca uno del otro en todos los sentidos.

No transcurrió ni una media hora cuando escuchó la pausada respiración de Leonardo indicándole que ya se hallaba sumido en un profundo descanso.

Ezio se enderezó y rodó fuera de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al rubio. Salió a cubierta y le dio el nuevo itinerario del viaje al capitán.

Estaba helando pero al mentor no parecía afectarle el frío en los huesos. Recargó sus codos en el borde del barco y clavó su vista en el aquietado océano que se extendía frente a él. Había luna llena y ésta soltaba sus destellos plateados que iluminaban el negro firmamento en torno a ella. Ezio se quedó un largo rato mirándola fijamente, meditando sobre lo que vendría a continuación.

Partirían muy pronto a su destino y él ya había tomado una decisión. Una que había sido muy difícil tomar pero que sin duda sería la más acertada.

Ezio escuchó la voz de Maquiavelo en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez hasta que estuvo a punto de gritarle que se callara.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó llegar a Leonardo; se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que su brazo le rodeo la cintura.

"Vuelve adentro conmigo. Te extraño" Le susurró al oído y Ezio cerró automáticamente los ojos, sintiendo su caliente aliento rozando contra su oreja; resistiendo la urgencia de abrazarle con fuerza y besarle ahí mismo frente a toda la tripulación –aunque éstos probablemente ya sabían de sobra que clase de relación tenían y no parecía escandalizarles–.

Leonardo deslizó su mano hasta alcanzar la de su amante y la apretó suavemente, uniendo sus dedos con los otros; dirigiéndole luego a su camarote.

El pintor le invitó a meterse entre las mantas con él, acurrucándose contra ese fuerte cuerpo que emanaba un calorcito acogedor.

Los brazos del moreno lo envolvieron para mantenerle caliente y más cerca. Leonardo había dejado de temblar y ahora una de las manos del asesino acariciaba la melena rubia; sus dedos entretejían entre los mechones.

"Estas muy callado" Musitó en rubio.

"Estoy hecho polvo por el viaje y creo que no me agradan mucho los barcos"

"¿Por qué no vamos entonces a Constantinopla a caballo, o en un carruaje? Sería más largo pero podríamos parar en algunas aldeas"

"En barco estaremos más seguros"

"¿Habrá más templarios en el camino?"

"Seguramente"

El rubio hundió su cara en el hueco que se formaba en el cuello del moreno y suspiró.

"Pero a ti nada malo te sucederá, te lo juro"

"¿Crees que ellos encuentren las llaves antes que nosotros?"

"No si puedo evitarlo" Sus gentiles dedos peinaron los cabellos dorados.

"Sé que lo harás" Leonardo alzó la mirada y se encontró con la marrón; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus hermosos labios.

"Es mejor dormir un poco antes de que zarpe el barco" Ezio lo atrajo más hacia sí, abrazándole protectoramente y depositando un dulce beso en la sien.

Leonardo se durmió rápido, como si nada en el mundo le preocupara; Ezio por su lado, tuvo cierto problema para conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Ezio y Leonardo casi no abandonaron el camarote, se la pasaron ahí haciéndose el amor salvajemente y luego lánguidamente. Debían darse un respiro y esperar a recobrar la energía porque ciertamente ya no eran unos adolescentes y sus cuerpos tardaban más en recuperarse después de un orgasmo.

Leonardo había dejado de sentir el hormigueo de sus extremidades por la reciente actividad y se preparaba para la siguiente ronda cuando un graznido arriba de sus cabezas le hizo detenerse.

"¿Hemos llegado?" Leonardo miró al líder de los asesinos con una expresión de total confusión.

"Estamos cerca" Ezio dijo, bajándose de la cama y vistiéndose a prisa.

"Eso es imposible" El rubio declaró, poniéndose encima también su ropa.

"No estamos en Constantinopla, Leonardo. Regresamos a Roma"

El rubio paró de cubrir su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque si lo hubiera hecho, te habrías negado" Replicó el asesino, ajustándose el cinturón que cerraba su túnica.

"¿A qué exactamente me habría negado?" Leonardo se paró enfrente del otro, obligándole a mirarle.

"A volver a Roma, por supuesto. A quedarte en la villa mientras yo voy en busca de las llaves"

Los brazos de Leonardo, que antes estuvieran cruzados sobre su pecho, le cayeron a los lados. Su corazón estaba latiendo débilmente en su pecho. No estaba furioso, ni con ganas de voltearle la cara de un bofetón al otro hombre porque al final de cuentas, Leonardo nunca había sido un hombre violento o arrebatado y jamás golpearía a Ezio. Estaba ¿decepcionado? No sabía con exactitud que era ese sentimiento que no le dejaba expresarse porque le había dejado mudo.

"Leonardo, es lo mejor" Ezio expuso, tomando la cara del rubio entre sus manos. El rubio no se apartó, se quedó quieto, fijo en su sitio con la mirada nublada. "Hay demasiados peligros"

"No deberías haberme insistido en que viniera entonces" Leonardo arguyó, echándose dos pasos hacia atrás.

"En ese momento no sabía que habría templarios aguardando en Masyaf" Ezio hizo el intento por acercarse al pintor pero éste se alejó más para terminar saliendo por la puerta del camarote.

Ezio le alcanzó minutos después cuando se hubo colocado toda su armadura. Leonardo estaba en la proa del barco con la mirada distraída.

El mentor no se atrevió a decirle algo más, ni a disculparse decenas de veces por la decisión que tomara. Decidió pararse junto a su amante y tratar de adivinar qué era lo que miraba o lo que pensaba. Ezio sintió como la mano de Leonardo le tomaba la suya delicadamente, sin apartar la vista de la ciudad que se vislumbraba a la distancia. Los edificios se acercaban a prisa conforme el viento soplaba e impulsaba la nave hacia los muelles.

Tardaron una hora aproximadamente en llegar a Roma y descender del barco, yendo los dos a caballo a la villa. Ezio bajó del animal de un salto y le ayudó al rubio a desmontar. Ambos se sentían siendo succionados hacia un remolino de diferentes sentimientos. Estar de vuelta en su casa les hacía felices pero por otro lado esa felicidad se empañaba por la inevitable partida del mentor de los asesinos.

Ezio casi sentía un nudo atascado en su garganta que no le dejaba decir cuánto deseaba quedarse y olvidarse de la misión. Decirle a su rubio pintor que mandaría a la mierda todo por él. Ese nudo no era otra cosa más que la voz de su conciencia que le impedía botar la misión, porque él sabía que si no continuaba, se arrepentiría hasta el día de su muerte. Se lo debía a su padre, a la orden y a sí mismo, incluso se lo debía a Leonardo. Quería ser un hombre digno para él.

"Prométeme que te cuidaras" El rubio le susurró a sus espaldas. Ezio no supo cómo había llegado a la terraza de su cuarto y cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parado con gesto reflexivo.

"Te lo prometo" Dijo al fin, girándose hacia el otro hombre y recargándose en el marco de la ventana mientras el cielo afuera se teñía de distintos tonos, dando paso al ocaso.

Leonardo se arrimó al moreno, parándose de frente a éste para presionar sus labios contra los otros, besándole demandante. Ezio pasó sus brazos a su alrededor; la lengua de su amante estaba invadiendo su boca y devorando cada centímetro de ella. Leonardo había intensificado tanto el beso que los dos terminaron jadeantes y con los labios hinchados y brillantes.

"Prométeme que me escribirás" Pidió el artista, con los ojos casi desbordándose de lágrimas.

" _Te lo prometto_ "

Ese era el adiós definitivo o sólo la promesa de un hasta luego no tan lejano. Los dos deseaban que fuera un hasta pronto, sin embargo, ninguno tenía la certeza de que se verían en una fecha próxima.

Leonardo lo abrazó fuertemente, no queriendo soltarle nunca pero debía hacerlo y debía mostrarse tranquilo. Había contenido el llanto, tragándoselo todo de golpe. Ezio necesitaba sentir el apoyo de él; sentir que sus decisiones eran las correctas.

Muy a su pesar, Leonardo le dejaría ir. No impediría que Ezio encontrara las respuestas que hubiera estado buscando durante gran parte de su vida. Y él entendía, sí que lo entendía, que si fuera él el que estuviera ocupando el lugar de Ezio, éste no le privaría de realizar sus sueños y proyectos.

Ezio y Leonardo pasaron solamente dos días juntos en la villa, disfrutando al máximo cada instante acompañado uno del otro. La noche posterior al viaje, Ezio le hizo el amor a Leonardo sin prisas, explorando cada pedazo de piel como si fuese terreno virgen para sus ojos y dedos. Sus labios besaron centímetro a centímetro esa anatomía hasta saciarse. Y Leonardo gozó cada segundo entre esas caricias y esos susurros que sonaban a su nombre y a palabras de amor; llegando al paraíso mismo en compañía de ese hombre que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Era una apasionada despedida, algo para recordar y a lo cual aferrarse en los momentos de soledad, en los momentos de tristeza, para darles ánimos de seguir adelante.

Y no debían estar tristes porque de alguna manera el destino siempre se las arreglaba para unir sus caminos.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia :)

**Author's Note:**

> Traduccion de palabras en italiano:
> 
> Sto bene - Estoy bien  
> Che diavolo ci fai qui?- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
> Apri la porta, tesoro"- Abre la puerta, cariño.  
> Dolcezza- Cariño  
> Signore- Señor  
> Buongiorno- Buenos días  
> Messere- Señor  
> El Rosa in Fiore- La rosa en flor  
> Ehi, amico mio. Non ci credo! - Hola amigo mío. ¡No lo puedo creer!  
> Seguimi- Sígueme  
> Siediti, mio caro amico- Siéntate querido amigo.  
> Come stai?- ¿Cómo estás?  
> Questo mi dispiace, amico- Lamento escuchar eso amigo  
> Grazie, grazie infinite- Muchísimas gracias.  
> Andiamo, amico- Vámonos, amigo  
> Ma che dici?- Pero ¿qué dices?  
> Palazzos- Palacios  
> Non sono così vecchio- No soy tan viejo  
> Oh no, non lo sapevo, mi dispiace- Lo lamento, no lo sabía.  
> Il mio buon amico- Mi buen amigo  
> Grazie infinite, vecchio mio- Muchas gracias, amigo  
> Sto molto bene, grazie- Estoy muy bien, gracias  
> Non è che voglio ritirarmi- Bueno, no es que yo quiera marcharme, no es eso  
> Io sono troppo ubriaca, mio caro amico e fratello- Estoy muy borracho, mi querido amigo y hermano  
> Ma che figli di puttana!- ¡Hijos de puta!  
> Attento amico mio!- Cuídate amigo mío  
> A volte sei proprio stupido- A veces eres tan estúpido  
> ________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
